


^^Gunz&Ritz^^ 3*8

by besuto



Category: The Star 6 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besuto/pseuds/besuto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ลองย้ายงานจากเด็กดีมาไว้ในบอร์ดนี้บ้าง :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is Real?

 

"พี่โตโน่คร้าบบบบบบบบบ"

...

"ริทๆๆๆๆๆ"

...

"พี่โตโน่ๆ"

...

"ไอริท"

"เห้อ..." คนผิวเข้มอดถอดถอนใจเสียไม่ได้...ดวงตากลมหันขวับมามองด้วยความสงสัย

"มึงเป็นไรป่ะกัน"

"ป่่าว...มึงสนใจด้วยเหรอว่ากูจะเป็นอะไร" วันๆได้ยินอยู่แค่เนี่ย...เรียกกันไปเรียกกันมา...เดี๋ยวก็พี่โต่โน่...เดี๋ยวก็ริท...กันนั่งอยู่ก็เหมือนไม่อยู่...รู้สึกได้ถึงความเป็นส่วนเกินอยู่ตลอดเวลา...

"กัน...กุถามมึงดีๆนะ...จะประชดทำไม" คนตัวเล็กหน้าง้ำ...คนเขาถามเพราะเป็นห่วงแต่อยู่ดีๆร่างสูงก็มาประชดเขาสะอย่างนั้น...ไอคนปัญญาอ่อนเอ๊ย...

"ไม่ได้ประชด...โทษที...พอดีเบื่อๆ" ตอบปัดๆไป...เรื่องที่หงุดหงิดอยู่จะเอามาบ่นอะไรกับเจ้าตัวก็ใช่ที่...ว่าแล้วก็ยกกระดาษเนื้อเพลงขึ้นมาหลบสายตา

กันมันเป็นอะไรหรือป่าวนะ...สายตายังคงมองที่กระดาษ...ถึงแม้ว่ามันจะบังสายตาของริทได้...แต่มันก็หยุดความเป็นห่วงของเขาไม่ได้...ว่าแล้วร่างบางก็ลุกเดินไปหาใกล้ๆแล้วดึงกระดาษเนื้อเพลงลง...เผชิญหน้ากับใบหน้าคมที่ดูจะแปลกใจกับการกระทำของเขาอยู่ไม่น้อย

"กัน...มึงไม่สบายหรือป่าว" แล้วก็ยกมือขึ้นอังที่หน้าผาก...

"ตัวมึงก็ไม่ร้อน" ว่าที่คุณหมอตรวจอาการเสียดูจริงจัง...ไม่ได้รู้ตัวสักนิดว่าทำให้ใครคนนึงใจเต้นระส่ำ...จนต้องคว้าเอามือคนตรงหน้าลงมาจับไว้...กลัวว่าจากที่ตัวไม่ร้อนมันจะได้ร้อนเพราะความประหม่าแทน

"กันไม่เป็นไร...สบายดี" รีบตอบแล้วเปลี่ยนเรื่อง...ดวงตากลมโตกระพริบปริบๆสบสายตาเงียบๆแต่ไม่ตอบอะไร...กันเองก็ยิ่งทำตัวไม่ถูก...มือที่กุมไว้ก็เลยยังจับค้างไว้อย่างนั้น

"ไม่เป็นไรก็ดี..." น้ำเสียงคนตอบฟังดูอุบอิบ...เพราะตอบไปแล้วก็เหลือบมามองดูมือตัวเองที่ดึงคืนมาไว้กับตัวไม่ได้ก็แอบแปลกใจ...กันรีบปล่อยมือแล้วคว้ากระดาษมาบังหน้าตัวเองอีกครั้ง...ถึงจะไม่เคยหน้าแดงมาก่อน...แต่ใครจะไปรู้ว่าตอนนี้ตัวเองจะเผลอทำสีหน้าแบบไหนออกไปก็ไม่รู้

"งั้น...ริทไปหาพี่โตโน่ก่อนนะ" ริทเองก็รู้สึกตกใจไม่ต่างไปจากกัน...เมื่อใจเจ้ากรรมดันเต้นแรงอยู่ในอกเสียยกใหญ่...จะนั่งอยู่ใกล้ๆก็ทำตัวไม่ถูก...จะชวนคุย...กันก็ดูเหมือนจะมีความลับอะไรไม่รู้...ตอนนี้สิ่งที่ทำได้อย่างเดียวคือ...ไม่ปรึกษากับพี่ชายใหญ่ของเขา

โดยริทไม่รู้เลยสักนิดว่า...ประโยคสุดท้ายที่พูดทิ้งเอาไว้ก่อนจะวิ่งหายไป...ทำให้ใครคนนึงเจ็บขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง...

กัน กับ ริท....

คุยกันได้ไม่เคยยาว....จะคุยกันดีๆได้สีกกี่ครั้ง...ถ้าไม่มีเรื่องจะพูดกันก็จะเงียบ...ถ้าได้คุยกันทีไรก็จะออกไปทางกวนประสาทชวนทะเลาะได้ตลอด...

ใจจริงก็อยากจะคุยด้วยดีๆ...อยากเป็นที่ปรึกษาให้...อยากปลอบใจเวลานอยด์...อยากดึงมากอดไว้เวลาริทร้องไห้เสียใจ

แต่ดูเหมือนว่านั่นจะไม่ใช่หน้าที่ของกัน...

และที่จริงน่าจะบอกว่า...ใครคนนั้นที่ริทเลือก เป็น พี่โตโน่ เสียมากกว่า

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"พี่โตโน่..................." เสียงมาก่อนตัว...ไอน้องชายจอมซนเรียกชื่อเขามาแต่ไกล...น้ำเสียงดูมีเรื่องมาปรึกษามากกว่าหาเรื่องสนุกๆอะไรเล่น

"มีอะไรริท" พี่ชายแสนดีดึงหูฟังออก...แล้วหันมามอง...ก็เจอคนทำหน้าทู่พอดี

"ไอกันมันเป็นไรของมันก็ไม่รู้...อยู่ดีๆก็ถอนหายใจ...ถามว่ามีอะไรก็บอกป่าว...จนริทคิดว่ามันไม่สบาย" คนตัวเล็กพ่นเป็นชุด

"แล้ว...กันมันไม่สบาย?" เฮียใหญ่ยังนึกไม่ออกว่า กันมันมีอะไรให้เครียดด้วย

"มันบอกว่ามันสบายดี" ริทตอบพร้อมทำหน้าเซ็ง

"งั้นมันก็ไม่เป็นไร" โตโน่สรุป

"ไม่ดิ๊.... พี่โตโน่" ริทแอบโวยตามประสาคนขัดใจกับคำตอบ

"แล้วริทจะให้มันเป็นอะไร" เอาไงแน่ว่ะไอเปี๊ยก

"ไม่รู้....ไอกันมันเพี้ยนมั้ง...โอ๊ย...มันทำริทเป็นห่วงไปด้วยเลยดูดิ" ริทระบายอารมณ์แล้วล้มตัวลงซุกหน้าตัวเองลงบนที่นอน...

หงุดหงิดตัวเอง...

โตโน่มองอาการของริทแล้วก็ได้แต่แอบคิดอะไรเงียบๆ...เขาเริ่มจะเดาๆได้ว่า...กันมันเป็นอะไร...แต่ดูท่าไอริทมันจะเดาทางไม่ถูกเลยสักนิด...

"แล้วนี่กันมันอยู่ข้างล่างคนเดียว?" โตโน่เก็บข้อมูลต่อ...

"อืม...ปล่อยมันบ้าไปเลย" เสียงอุ้อี้ตอบผ่านหมอน...

พี่ใหญ่แอบอมยิ้ม...เดาได้ว่าคนที่ถูกทิ้งไว้ข้างล่างยิ่งอาการหนักขึ้นแน่...เมื่อคนตัวเล็กมันขึ้นมาบ่นกับเขาอยู่ข้างบนอย่างนี้....

อยากรู้ว่า...สิ่งที่เขาสงสัย...มันจะจริงมั้ยนะ?^^


	2. ริทกับกัน...พบกันทีไรก็เรื่องใหญ่

ใครๆก็คงอิจฉาที่พวกเราสามคนได้มาอยู่เป็น 3 คนสุดท้ายของเดอะสตาร์ปี6

พวกเราสามคนเป็นแก๊งค์เดียวกัน...บ้าๆบอๆพอๆกัน...เจ้าเล่ห์ไม่ต่างกัน...และที่สำคัญคือ...พวกเราสามคนรักกันมาก

???

เราสามคน...แน่เหรอ?

"ตึ้งๆๆๆๆ" เสียงคนวิ่งลงบันไดทำลายความเงียบในตอนเช้าและดึงกันให้หลุดจากห้วงความคิดของตัวเอง...โดยไม่ต้องเหลียวหลังกลับไปมอง...กันก็รู้ว่าเป็นใคร...

"ไอกันนนน" เสียงเรียกสดใสบอกถึงความเป็นตัวตนได้ดี

"อะไร?" พอกันหันไปถาม...ก็เจอคนฉีกยิ้มทำหน้าแป้นแล้นยื่นแก้วกาแฟมาให้...ริทจะรู้มั้ยนะ...ว่ารอยยิ้มแบบนี้มันทำให้หัวใจของกันเต้นผิดจังหวะไป

"ชงโอวัลตินให้หน่อยดิ" ริทอ้อนพร้อมส่งสายตาปิ๊งๆให้กันแล้วสั่นแก้วไปมา...กันก้มลงมองแก้วแล้วย้อนกลับไปมองคนขี้อ้อน...ส่งยิ้มพร้อมรอยบุ๋มข้างแก้มก่อนจะตอบว่า

"ไม่" ริทชะงัก...กันทำเป็นไม่สนใจแล้วหันกลับไปล้างจานข้าวเช้าที่ตัวเองพึ่งกินเสร็จไป

"ใจร้ายว่ะกัน....เมิงเป็นอะไรหรือเปล่าเนี่ย...ทุกวันเมิงก็เป็นคนชงให้กูนะ" ริทโอดโอย...พยายามเอาแก้วกาแฟดันๆสีข้าง...เพื่อกวนคนที่ทำเป็นล้างจานไม่สนใจเขา...อะไรว้า...เมื่อวานมาทำให้คนเขาเป็นห่วงถึงขนาดนั้น...วันนี้ยังมาทำใจดำใส่อีก...กันวางจาน...พักมือ...แล้วหันมาทำหน้าขรึมใส่ริท...

ไอกันมันโกรธ?

แต่ริทก็ตกใจได้ไม่นาน...เพราะไอคนขี้แกล้งหันมาเลิกคิ้วแล้วก็พยักเพยิดไปทางโต๊ะกินข้าว...ทำให้เขาพึ่งสังเกตเห็นว่ามีแก้วกาแฟอยู่บนโต๊ะอยู่แล้ว

"อ้าว...เมิงเนี่ย...ชงให้แล้วก็ไม่บอก...ปล่อยให้กูมาอ้อนตั้งนาน" พอคนหมดความสำคัญ...ริทก็เดินจากไป...กันแอบนิ่งไปชั่วครู่เมื่อคนที่มาอ้อนเดินไปหาโอวัลตินที่ตัวเองต้องการ...ก็นั่นสินะ...เรามันก็แค่คนที่ทำหน้าที่ชงโอวัลตินให้แทนเกด...และไอที่มันต้องกลายมาเป็นหน้าที่เรา...ก็เพราะไอริทมันอ้อนพี่โตโน่ให้ชงให้ไม่สำเร็จ..."ริทครับ...อยากกินก็ต้องชงเอง...พี่ไม่ตื่นมาชงให้หรอกนะ...เล่นจะให้พี่ชงให้กินตั้งแต่เช้า...ริทก็รู้ว่าพี่ตื่นสายกว่าริท...เพราะฉะนั้น...ชงเอง...ไม่ก็ไปขอให้ไอกันมันชงให้"

"แก้วไหนของกูอ่ะกัน" และแล้วเรื่องโอวัลตินก็ยังไม่จบ...เมื่อไอเด็กฉลาดแยกกาแฟกะโอวัลตินไม่ออก...กันแอบขำในใจเงียบๆ...ว่าแยกเกลือกับน้ำตาลไม่ออกก็ว่าแย่แล้วนะ...แต่นี่

"ริท...เมิงแยกกาแฟกับโอวัลตินไม่ออกเหรอ" คนฟังคำถามพาซื่อส่ายหัวพรืด...ตอบชัดเจนว่าแยกไม่ออก

"แก้วขวาของเมิง...เห้ย...กันบอกว่าแก้วขวาไง" พอตอบว่าแก้วขวา...ไอคนตรงหน้าก็จะยกแก้วซ้ายขึ้นดื่ม..กันรีบฉวยแขนข้างซ้ายไว้ก่อนที่ริทจะทันได้กิน

"กูจะชิม" หะ?...ชิมกาแฟ

"กาแฟมันก็ขม" ตอบแล้วก็พยายามแย่งกาแฟของตัวเองคืนมา

"ขอชิมไม่ได้เหรอ" ริทโยกแก้วหลบ

"โอวันติลก็ชงให้แล้วไง" จะดึงกลับมาก็กลัวว่ากาแฟที่กำลังร้อนหน่อยๆจะหกใส่คนที่ถือเลยได้แต่ตั้งท่าจะแย่งไปอย่างนั้น

"ก็จะชิมกาแฟ...เมิงเป็นอะไรอ่ะกัน...หรือว่าโกรธอะไรกู" ชิมกาแฟมันไปเกี่ยวอะไรกับโกรธว่ะเนี่ย...

"เกี่ยวกันตรงไหนว่ะ...เออ..เมิงอยากชิมก็ชิมไป" กันเลิกพยายาม...ริทแอบยิ้ม...แล้วก็ค่อยๆยกแก้วขึ้นจรดริมฝีปากแล้วชิม...แย่งคนอื่นเขากินแล้วยังไม่วายยักคิ้วใส่อีก...

"แหวะ...ขมว่ะ" แถมบ่นทันทีที่ชิมเสร็จ....

"ไม่ต้องมาบ่นเลย" กันชี้นิ้วห้ามแล้วเอาแก้วกาแฟคืนมาจากเจ้าตัวยุ่ง

"เดี๋ยว...กูว่าของมึงขมไป...เอามานี่...ต้องทำแบบนี้"

"เห้ย...ริท................................" แล้วกันได้แต่ช็อกเงียบๆเมื่อเจ้าตัวยุ่งมันยุ่งสุดๆจริงๆ...เพราะนอกจากจะแย่งแก้วกาแฟกลับไปอีกครั้งแล้วมันดันยังเทกาแฟของเขาผสมกับโอวัลตินสูตรพิเศษที่สุดแสนจะหวานของมันอย่างหน้าตาเฉย...เทผสมไปผสมมาจนผสมเป็นเนื้อเดียวกันแล้วมันก็ยื่นแก้วคืนมาให้เขา....พร้อมรอยยิ้ม...อีกครั้ง

"กูไม่เอาแล้ว" บอกไม่ถูกว่าตัวเองอยู่ในอารมณ์ความรู้สึกแบบไหน...โกรธ?...หงุดหงิด?...กันเดินหนีริทจากห้องครัวไปที่โซฟา...ก่อนจะทิ้งตัวลงนั่งด้วยความรู้สึกขุ่นๆ...ริทยื่นแก้วกาแฟค้าง...ตกใจที่กันเดินหนีไป...พอคิดว่าตัวเองเล่นมากเกินไป...อยู่ดีๆน้ำตาก็พาลจะไหลเพราะความเสียใจ...ริทกัดริมฝีปากตัวเองก็เดินไปหาคนที่โกรธเขาจนเดินหนีไป

"กัน..." กันนิ่ง...ไม่สนใจ....ยิ่งทำให้ริทใจเสีย

"กัน...ริทขอโทษ" มองเห็นรอยกรามนูนเด่น...บอกให้รู้ว่าคนตรงหน้ากำลังข่มอารมณ์ตัวเอง

"กูผิดเอง...กูขอโทษ...แต่เมื่อกี้กูชิมดูแล้ว...มันก็อร่อยดีนะ...นี่ไง...ลองชิมดูดิ" สายตากันตวัดฉับกลับมามอง...ริทแอบสะดุ้งเบาๆด้วยความตกใจ...แล้วกันก็ถอนหายใจเหือกใหญ่...แล้วเสสายตาขึ้นมองเพดาน...ก็เพราะริทมันนิสัยแบบนี้...เขาถึงต้องมาเป็นแบบนี้ไม่ใช่เหรอไง...กันปรับอารมณ์ตัวเองแล้วเอื้อมมือมารับกาแฟแบบใหม่ที่ริทผสมมาให้...แล้วยกขึ้นชิม...โดยมีริทมองตามแบบลุ้นอยู่ในใจ

"ไง...อร่อยมั้ย?" ถามเองก็กลัวเอง...เพราะที่บอกไปว่าอร่อยมันก็สำหรับริท...จะให้มาเดาใจกันมันก็ใช่ที่...ริทจะรู้ไปใจกันได้ยังไง?

"ก็ดี" ก็อร่อยดี...หวานๆขมๆ...กลมกล่อมดี

"จริงดิ?" ถามเพื่อความชัวร์แล้วก็ยกของตัวเองขึ้นดื่มดูบ้าง....อร่อยแหะ...ชิมแล้วก็ส่งยิ้มหวานให้คนตรงหน้า

กันกินกาแฟจนหมดถ้วย...มองคนตรงหน้ายิ้มน้อยยิ้มใหญ่ก็ทำให้มีความสุขไปด้วย...กวนประสาทก็เท่านั้น...ขี้นอยด์ก็เท่านั้น...แต่ทำไมเขาถึงได้เอาแต่เป็นห่วง...เอาแต่สนใจ...

ทำไมถึงรักคนๆนี้ได้ขนาดนี้กันนะ...


	3. ระยะทำใจ

"กินอะไรกันอยู่...หืม?" โตโน่แกล้งทักให้คนที่กำลังเหม่อมองใครอีกคนได้สติ...

"โอวัลตินสูตรใหม่แสนอร่อย โดยริท" คนตัวเล็กรีบพรีเซนท์แอบอ้างผลงานทันทีทั้งๆที่ตัวเองแค่เอามาเทรวมกัน...กันมองแล้วก็อดอมยิ้มไม่ได้

"ไหน...พี่ขอชิมบ้างดิ" โตโน่ชะโงกมองแก้ว...

"พี่โตโน่มาช้าไป...กันกับริทกินหมดไปแล้ว...พลาดๆๆๆ...บอกแล้วว่าให้ตื่นเช้าๆก็ไม่เชื่อริท" ไอตัวเล็กพยายามทั้งเย้ยทั้งกวนประสาท

"กันชงให้ใหม่เอามั้ยพี่โตโน่..." กันทำท่าจะลุกไปชงให้...แต่พบสบสายตาพี่ใหญ่..เขาก็รู้สึกได้ว่าแววตาของเฮียแอบล้อเลียนเขาเล็กน้อย..

"ไม่ต้องเว้ยไอกัน...พี่แค่จะชิม" โตโน่ฉีกยิ้มให้อาเห่าแบบจริงใจเว่อร์ๆก่อนจะเอื้อมมือไปเช็ดโอวัลตินที่เลอะมุมปากริทมาชิม..

...

...

กันนิ่ง...รอยยิ้มที่ยิ้มค้างไว้เจื่อนลงทันตา...ความรู้สึกเจ็บแปลบที่หัวใจมาพร้อมกับความเย็นที่ตรึงให้เขายืนค้างแล้วมองคนข้างหน้าอยู่อย่างนั้น...

"เป็นไงอร่อยมั้ย?" ริทไม่คิดอะไร...มองหน้าพี่ชายไม่แท้คนนี้แล้วรอคอยคำตอบ...

"ก็หวาน...แต่ชิมแค่นี้มันน้อยไป..." ประโยคแรกตอบน้องคนซื่อแต่ความหมายกระแทกไปถึงอีกคน...แล้วเฮียก็หันไปมองกันก่อนจะพูดต่อ

"ไว้วันหลังได้กินมากกว่านี้พี่ค่อยบอกละกันว่าอร่อยมั้ย" 

"เชื่อริทดิว่าอร่อย...ริทไม่โกหกหรอก...ขนาดไอกันที่ไม่ชอบหวานมันยังกินหมดเลย...พี่โตโน่น่าจะชอบ...จริงป่ะกัน" กันไม่ได้ฟังที่ริทถาม...พอเห็นริทมองมา...เลยไม่รู้ว่าจะตอบยังไง...เลยเลื่อนสายตาไปหาพี่โตโน่แทน...แต่ก็ต้องพบกับรอยยิ้มที่เขาแปลความหมายไม่ออก

"แล้วกันคิดว่าพี่จะชอบมั้ย" หมายความถึงอะไร?...โอวัลติน...หรืออย่างอื่น

"ขนาดริทยังบอกว่าพี่โตโน่น่าจะชอบ...กันก็คงเห็นด้วยมั้ง" เจ็บใจ...ใครเป็นคนคิดคำนี้กันนะ...มันตรงกับความรู้สึกมากเสียจนบรรยายด้วยคำอื่นแทนคงไม่ได้...แล้วกันก็เดินหลบไปทางอื่น...พอดีกับที่ริทเริ่มชวนพี่โตโน่คุยอะไรต่ออีก...

โทษทีว่ะกัน...พี่ก็แค่อยากรู้ว่าไออาการเพี้ยนๆที่พี่สังเกตเห็น...มันจะเกิดขึ้นจากเหตุผลเหมือนที่พี่คิดเอาไว้มั้ย...เห็นกันมันทำหน้านิ่งๆ...ก็ไม่รู้ว่าในใจจริงๆมันเจ็บไปขนาดไหนแล้ว...ยิ่งมันเป็นคนที่ชอบคิดมาก...แถมเก็บความรู้สึกตัวเองเก่ง...เคราะห์ซ้ำกรรมซัดดันมาชอบไอริทจอมยุ่งที่ดูเหมือนมันจะไม่รู้และไม่ได้คิดเลยว่า...กันมันคิดอะไรอยู่...

เอาไงดีว่ะเนี่ย?

"พี่โตโน่!!!" โดนตะโกนเรียกจนเสียสมาธิ...ก็มาเจอะกับคนตัวเล็กที่ทำหน้ายุ่งแบบหงุดหงิดๆใส่

"อะไรว่ะริท...กวนใจจริง...พี่ก็มีเรื่องต้องคิดบ้างอะไรบ้างได้มั้ย" เอาแต่ใจก็ที่หนึ่ง...นอยด์ก็ที่หนึ่ง...ไอกันมันพลาดได้ไงว่ะเนี่ย...สู้ใครอีกคนก็ไม่ได้...ไม่ขี้นอยด์...แถมมีใจสู้จนน่าชื่นชม...

"ไม่ต้องเลยนะพี่โตโน่...ไอกันมันก็ชอบคิดอะไรคนเดียว...ถ้าพี่โตโน่เหมือนมันอีกคน...แล้วริทจะทำยังไง..."

"ที่ถามหน่ะ...เพราะเป็นห่วงคนที่ชอบคิดอะไรในใจคนเดียวไม่ยอมบอก...หรือว่าเหงา" ลองถามล่อดูดีกว่า...ความสามารถระดับหัวหน้าแก๊งค์อสรพิษทั้งที

"ก็ทั้งสองอย่าง" ไอริทโว้ย...คำตอบมันไม่สื่อว่ะ...ทางนู้นยังพอมองออก...แล้วทางนี้มันคิดยังไงว่ะเนี่ย...หรือไม่ได้คิดอะไรเลย?..แต่

อยู่ดีๆคนตัวเล็กก็ถอนหายใจแล้วมองไปทางทิศห้องนอนเล็ก...ที่ซึ่งรู้ดีว่ามีใครอยู่...ดวงตากระพริบปริบๆ...เหมือนคนกำลังใช้ความคิด...

"พี่โตโน่...ริทฝากล้างแก้วด้วยนะ" อยู่ดีๆก็เอาแก้วโอวัลตินมายัดใส่ในมือแล้วก็วิ่งขึ้นชั้นบนไป...โตโน่จะตะโกนเรียกก็ไม่ทัน...จะบ่นก็ยิ่งไม่ทัน...มองน้องชายตัวยุ่งวิ่งหายไปก็ก้มลงมองแก้วในมือ...

เอาเหอะวะ...ชิมไปหนึ่งคำ...ทำไอกันมันนอยด์...เลยต้องโดนไอริทมันใช้ล้างแก้วชดเชยแทน...

กูว่ามีลุ้นๆแน่ๆ...ถ้าไม่รู้สึกอะไรก็คงไม่ห่วง...

แต่ตอนนี้...พี่โตโน่ขอแกล้งไอพ่อพระเอกขี้เก็ก...ให้เจ็บใจเล่นก่อนดีกว่า...ให้มันคิดว่ามันต้องอยู่"ระยะทำใจ"ไปก่อน 555


	4. ความในใจของเฮีย

หลบขึ้นมาข้างบนได้...แต่ก็ห้ามใจให้อยู่นิ่งไม่ได้...ความรู้สึกและความคิดตีกันจนรู้สึกปั่นป่วนไปหมด...กัน...กัน...กัน...ตัวมึงไม่เคยเป็นอย่างนี้...ต้องควบคุมสมาธิให้ได้สิ....เรื่องนั้นที่จริงมึงเองก็พอจะเดาได้อยู่แล้ว...แพ้มาตั้งแต่ยังไม่เริ่มอยู่แล้ว...จะมาเจ็บอะไรตอนนี้...ไม่ได้...ความคิดกระจัดกระจายเกินกว่าจะควบคุม

กันทิ้งตัวเองลงนั่งที่ปลายเตียงแล้วเหม่อมองออกไปนอกหน้าต่าง...ท้องฟ้ายังเป็นสีฟ้า...แดดก็ยังจ้าเหมือนเดิม...เพราะฉะนั้น...กันก็ต้องทำตัวเองให้เหมือนเดิม...

"ไม่ใช่นิยาย....ไม่ใช่ละคร...ที่ฉันมองเห็นอยู่นี้ ที่แท้มันคือความจริง....คือคนสองคน ที่บอกรักกัน....และคนในนั้น หนึ่งคนคือคนที่ฉัน....รักหมดหัวใจ....สิ่งที่เธอแสดง ทุกทุกถ้อยคำ เหมือนเธอนั้นพูดกับฉัน....แต่ผู้ชายคนนั้น มันไม่ใช่ฉัน" เวลาเครียดก็ต้องร้องเพลง...เอาความรู้สึกระบายลงไปกับทุกคำในเนื้อร้องและทุกทำนองของเพลง...และเพื่อความสบายใจ...กันหลับตาลง...พยายามไม่นึกถึงสิ่งที่มากวนใจ

"ฉันเหมือนคนไม่มีกำลังและหมดแรงจะยืนจะลุกจะเดินไป....ฉันเหมือนคนกำลังจะตาย ที่ขาดอากาศจะหายใจ....ฉันเหมือนคนที่โดนเธอแทงข้างหลัง แล้วมันทะลุถึงหัวใจ....เธอจะให้ฉันมีชีวิตต่อไปอย่างไร...ไม่มีอีกแล้ว...กับเธอ...ไม่มีเหลือสักอย่าง .... อยากตาย"...เห้อ...เพลงที่ต้องซ้อมสำหรับโจทย์วีคนี้ก็ดันทับถมเขาได้อีก...กันสะบัดหัวตัวเองหลายๆทีเพื่อเรียกสติ...แล้วจึงลืมตา...

แล้วกันก็ต้องสะดุ้งสุดตัวเมื่ออยู่ดีๆก็เห็นริทมายืนอยู่ต่อหน้า...มุมปากหยักยิ้มน้อยๆ...

"ริทเข้ามาตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่" ไม่รู้ว่าจะถามคำถามไหนก่อนดี

"ก็ตอนมึงร้องเพลง..." ตอบเหมือนไม่ได้ตอบเพราะเมื่อกี้กันก็ไม่ได้ทำอะไรนอกจากร้องเพลง...ริทดูอารมณ์ดีมากเสียจนกันเริ่มเจ็บในใจอีกครั้ง...ไม่รู้ว่าเมื่อกี้คุยอะไรกับพี่โตโน่มา...ริทถึงได้มีความสุขขนาดนี้...กันนั่งนิ่งมองตามคนตัวเล็กที่เข้ามาในห้องนอนเขาแล้วมาฟังเขาร้องเพลง...ริทขึ้นมาบนเตียงที่กันนั่งอยู่ก่อนจะคว้าหมอนและผ้าห่ม(ที่กันพับไปหมดแล้ว)มาหนุนนอนเล่น

"มีอะไรกับกันหรือเปล่า" ริทนิ่งไปสักพักกับประโยคคำถามนี้...ถ้าไม่มีอะไร...ริทจะมานั่งข้างๆมาอยู่ใกล้ๆไม่ได้หรือไงกันนะ...

"ก็...มาย้ำว่าบ่ายนี้มีถ่ายรายการบางกอกสเตชั่น...เผื่อมึงลืม" กันค่อนข้างแปลกใจกับคำตอบ...ก็ตอนที่พี่ทีมงานเขาบอกเรื่องนี้..ก็อยู่พร้อมกันทั้งสามคน...

"แค่นี้เหรอ?"

"อืม...ที่เหลือก็...อยากมาฟังเสียงกันร้องเพลง" ริทเริ่มหลับตา...กันยิ้มขันให้คนตรงหน้าจนรอยบุ๋มข้างแก้มเห็นได้เด่นชัด...ได้ข่าวว่าพึ่งจะตื่นมาได้ไม่ถึง2ชั่วโมง...ทำท่าจะนอนอีกแล้วริท...  
"ไกลสุดฟ้า ก็ไม่สามารถกั้นเรา...แค่ห่างแค่เพียงเอื้อมมือ...แต่การได้รักเธอ นั่นคือของสำคัญกว่า...และมันมีค่ามากเกินกว่าสิ่งไหนไหน...ฉันขอสัญญา จะจำทุกเรื่องราว...ไม่ว่าร้ายหรือดี สุขหรือทุกข์ใจ...ฉันจะทบทวน เรื่องราวของเธอตลอดไป...เผื่อวันสุดท้ายที่ฉันหายใจ...จะได้ไม่ลืมเธอ" กันร้องเพลงไปก็อดที่จะมองพิจารณาใบหน้าคนข้างๆไม่ได้...ขนตายาวเป็นแพนิ่งสนิทเมื่อเจ้าของหลับตาอยู่อย่างนี้...ริทฝีปากสีชมพูอ่อนได้รูป...และแผ่นอกที่สะท้อนตามการหายใจเขาออก...

"ปลายขอบฟ้ากับระเบียงที่เราเคย...นั่งมองท้องฟ้าด้วยกัน...ต้นไม้ต้นนั้นจะดูแลรักษามัน...แทนความคิดถึง เมื่อเธอไม่อยู่ตรงนี้...ฉันขอสัญญา จะจำทุกเรื่องราว...ไม่ว่าร้ายหรือดี สุขหรือทุกข์ใจ...ฉันจะทบทวน เรื่องราวของเธอตลอดไป จะจำเธอไว้ และรักเธอไปอย่างนี้.." 

"ริท?" กันลองเรียกดูว่าเจ้าตัวยุ่งหลับไปแล้วหรือยัง...แต่ริทก็ไม่ตอบอะไร...กันเลยชะโงกตัวเข้าไปใกล้ๆ...เอาปลายนิ้วแตะจมูกคนที่มายึดเตียงนอนเขาเล่นๆ...ก่อนจะลากไปตามสันจมูกและมาหยุดนิ่งที่ริมฝีปาก...ใกล้ไปมั้ย?...กับระยะห่างไม่ถึงฟุต...และความรู้สึกในใจที่พยายามกระซิบให้เขาเข้าไปใกล้ริทมากกว่านี้...มากกว่านี้...

...

"ก๊อก..." 

กันสะดุ้งสุดตัวแล้วหันหลังไปมองที่ประตู...พี่โตโน่ยืนนิ่งอยู่ที่หน้าประตู...มือข้างนึงจับวงกบประตูไว้แน่น...สีหน้าดูจริงจังจนกันเครียด...

"กันไม่ได้...."

"พี่มีเรื่องจะพูดกับกัน..." เฮียใหญ่พูดเท่านั้นแล้วก็เดินออกจากห้องไป...ถึงแม้ว่าเมื่อกี้กันจะยังพูดไม่จบแต่ก็เลือกที่จะไม่พูดอะไรต่อ...หันไปมองเห็นริทที่ยังคงหลับตาสนิท...เขาก็ถอนหายใจอย่างโล่งอก...แล้วลุกตามพี่โตโน่ไปทางห้องนอนใหญ่...

กันเดินตามไปในห้องก็เห็นพี่โตโน่นั่งอยู่ที่ปลายเตียง...สองมือประสานกันอยู่ระหว่างขา...กันยืนนิ่ง...ไม่รู้จะพูดอะไร...แต่พอดีพี่โตโน่เงยหน้าขึ้นมามองหน้าเขา...

"กันคิดยังไงกับริท" ทำสีหน้าจริงจังไว้...แล้วมองอาการคนตรงหน้าที่ยังคงทำหน้านิ่งได้แบบไม่น่าเชื่อ...

"ริทมันก็น่ารักดี" ตอบไปคนละทาง...โตโน่แอบโวยในใจ...ไอขี้เก๊ก...กั๊กชะมัดยาด...

"พี่ถามว่ากันคิดยังไง...รู้สึกยังไง กับไอริทมัน" ถามใหม่ๆ...กันนิ่งไปอีกครั้งกับคำถาม...ก่อนจะเหยียดยิ้มแล้วถามกลับ

"แล้วพี่โตโน่คิดยังไงกับริท"

"พี่ถามกัน...ไม่ใช่ให้กันมาย้อนถามพี่" กูจะบ้าตายยยยย...ที่จริงถึงมึงไม่ตอบกูก็รู้เว้ยกัน...ทำไมมึงจะเก็บไปคิดคนเดียววะ...บอกกูบ้างอะไรบ้างเด้...

"กันไม่ตอบ..ถ้าพี่โตโน่ไม่ตอบมาก่อน" จัดไป...ไอตัวแสบอันดับหนึ่ง...แล้วทีนี้อย่ามาบอกว่าเฮียโตโน่คนโก้คนนี้ใจร้ายนะเว่ย

"พี่รักริท..." 

เจ็บ...กันลอบกลืนน้ำลายลงคอ...อะไรบางอย่างมันกระแทกเข้าที่หัวใจ...ตอนนี้มันรู้สึกตื้อๆชาๆแปลกๆ...เขาจะตายมั้ยนะ...

"กัน..ไม่ได้คิดอะไรเลย...กันคิดกับมันแค่เพื่อน" ตอบแล้วก็ยิ้มให้พี่โตโน่......

โตโน่แอบหลบสายตากันโดยการก้มหน้ามองพื้น...อยากจะด่าไอกันให้มันหายบ้าก็ทำไม่ได้...ผิดแผนทุกอย่าง...ไอพระเอก...มึงจะพระเอกไปไหนวะกัน...โอเคๆๆๆๆ...งั้นเดี๋ยวเฮียเป็นตัวร้ายให้...มึงจะได้เป็นพระเอกสมใจ...แล้วถ้ามึงอยากได้นางเอก...ไม่สิ...ริทมันไม่ใช่นางเอก...ขืนมันเป็นนางเอก...นางร้ายคงจะนิสัยดีกว่ามัน...เรียกนายเอกไปก่อนละกัน...ถ้าไอพระเอกอย่างกันมันอยากได้นายเอก...ก็คงต้องมาแย่งเอากับตัวร้ายสักหน่อย...แล้วโตโน่ก็เงยหน้ามามองกันอีกครั้งด้วยสีหน้าจริงจัง

"พี่อยากเล่นแบบแฟร์ๆว่ะ...ถ้ากันคิดอะไร..."

"ไม่เลยพี่...กันไม่ได้คิดอะไรจริงๆ...ที่จริง...กันก็มีคนที่กันชอบอยู่แล้ว"

"ใครวะ?" พี่โตโน่กับกันหันขวับทันที...เมื่ออยู่ดีๆเสียงก็มาจากทิศอื่น...เอาแล้ว....กูจะบ้าตาย...เมื่อเจอริทมายืนอยู่ที่หน้าประตูพร้อมมองตาปริบๆ...คาดคั้นเอาคำตอบจากกัน...คำตอบที่กันไม่ทันได้คิดไว้...ใคร?

"ก็....เต้ย" นึกออกแต่ดารา...ช่างแม่งละกัน

"เต้ย?...เต้ย...จรินทร์พร...ที่เป็นดาราอ่ะนะ" ริทถามต่อ

"เออๆ..คนนั้นแหละ...กูเห็นแล้วกูโคตรชอบ...เขาน่ารักมากๆ" โตโน่เครียดดดด....คนนึงก็โผล่มาผิดจังหวะ...อีกคนก็แถได้ทุเรศมากๆ...มึงคิดบ้างอะไรบ้างได้มั้ยกัน....

"มึงเคยเจอเต้ยตัวเป็นๆแล้วเหรอ" ริทมันก็ยังถามต่ออีก...ไปนอนต่อได้มั้ย ริท....พี่ขอร้องละ

"ถึงไม่เคยกูก็ตกหลุมรักเขาไปแล้ววะ" กันตอบทันทีแถมยังกล้ายักคิ้วยั่วคนตรงหน้าอีก...ริทแอบเม้มริมฝีปาก...สายตาที่มองกันมีแววแปลกๆเจืออยู่จนโตโน่สังเกตได้...เฮ้ย...แบบนี้ก็ไม่เลวว่ะ...

"ปัญญาอ่อน..." ริทหลุดปากด่า...

"มึงด่ากูเรื่องไรวะ ริท"

"กูไปซ้อมร้องเพลงดีกว่า...กลัวติดเชื้อปัญญาอ่อนจากมึง" แล้วริทก็เดินออกจากห้องไป...โตโน่แอบถอนหายใจด้วยความโล่งอก...ในขณะที่กันยังมองตามหลังคนตัวเล็กที่เดินหนีไปพร้อมใจของเขา...ถ้ากูตอบว่า"มึง"...กูก็คงมีแต่เสียกับเสีย...อย่างแรกก็คงต้องเสียพี่ชายอย่างพี่โตโน่...อย่างที่สองคือเสียมึงไป...เสียโอกาสที่จะได้อยู่ใกล้ๆได้ดูแลอยู่อย่างทุกวันนี้...

โตโน่ลุกจากเตียงมาจับบ่ากัน...รู้สึกเห็นใจคนตรงหน้านิดหน่อย...แต่กันแปลความหมายเป็นอีกอย่าง...

"พี่โตโน่ไม่ต้องห่วง..กันเชียร์พี่กับริทอยู่แล้ว" เฮียชะงัก...เอาแล้วไง...

"คือ...ที่จริง" โตโน่พยายามจะแก้ไขเรื่องราว...แต่ท่าทางมันคงจะสายเกินไป

"แต่กันยังสงสัยนะ...ว่าเรื่องเกรซเนี่ย...พี่โตโน่แค่เอามาบังเรื่องริทเหรอ" ไปกันใหญ่แล้ววุ้ย....

"เรื่อง เกร....เอ่อ....ใช่เลยกัน...กันก็ต้องเข้าใจพี่บ้าง...ว่าบางเรื่องคนอื่นเขาก็รับไม่ได้...พี่ก็ต้องทำอะไรๆบ้าง" เอาก็เอา...เป็นคนทำให้เรื่องมันยุ่งก็ต้องดิ้นต่อไป...ขอโทษทีวะกัน...พี่รู้ว่าที่จริงมึงเศร้า...มึงเจ็บ...แต่พี่จะมาบอกความจริงตอนนี้มันก็แปลกๆว่ะ...

"คร้าบ...กันเข้าใจ" เพราะเมื่อกี้กันเองก็ทำแบบนี้...กันพยายามส่งรอยยิ้มจากใจจริงๆให้พี่ใหญ่...ก่อนจะเดินกลับมาที่ห้องตัวเอง...

...อยู่ดีๆท่อนสุดท้ายของเพลงโปรดที่เขาชอบร้องก็ดังก้องอยู่ในหัว...กันยิ้มปลอบตัวเอง

 

นั่นสินะ

 

"...และฉันก็รู้ว่า...ฉันไม่ใช่ตัวจริง..."


	5. ขาวน่ารักนิสัยดี versus ปัญญาอ่อน

"นี่คิอสคริปต์ที่จะถามในรายการนะคะ...ลองอ่านกันดูแล้วลองคิดคำตอบไว้...ตรงไหนที่ตอบไม่ได้หรือมีปัญหาอะไรก็บอกพวกพี่นะคะ"

"ขอบคุณครับ//คร้าบ" ทั้งสามคนรับปึกกระดาษมาถือไว้ในมือ...มองจนพี่ทีมงานรายการเดินลับไป...แล้วจึงเริ่มอ่าน...

"โหยยยยยย...อย่างเยอะ...ถามเยอะอย่างนี้จะตอบไหวมั้ย~" เสียงบ่นดังขึ้นหลังจากที่ริทเปิดผ่านๆอ่านดูทุกหน้า...กันมองไม่เห็นต้นเสียงเพราะใครคนนั้นเลือกที่จะนั่งห่างไปจากเขาโดยเอาพี่ใหญ่กั้นไว้...ก็ดี...ไม่เห็นหน้า...อาจทำให้เขาตัดใจได้ง่ายขึ้น

"พูดอย่างนี้...แต่ทุกทีพี่ก็เห็นว่าคนที่ตอบก็เป็นริท...เพราะฉะนั้นอย่าบ่น" โตโน่แอบแขวะ...ริทยิ้มแทนคำตอบ...สายตามองพี่ใหญ่แถมผ่านเลยไปถึงคนที่นั่งอ่านสคริปต์อย่างตั้งอกตั้งใจ...

"มีถามเรื่องสเป็กด้วยแหะ" โตโน่เปรยขึ้นมาท่ามกลางความเงียบ...กันเหลือบมองพี่ใหญ่อย่างอดไม่ได้...พี่โตโน่จะตอบยังไง...แต่การถามทางสายตาไม่ได้แปลว่าคนถูกถามจะต้องตอบ..เพราะโตโน่ทำเป็นไม่รู้ไม่ชี้แล้วเล่นตามแผนที่ตัวเองวางไว้ต่อ...

"ไงริท...สเป็กริทเป็นแบบไหน" ลองถามเพื่อช่วยใครบางคนดีกว่า...ริทฟังคำถามแล้วนิ่ง...คิด....แอบมองไปทางใครคนนึง...ก็บังเอิญที่เขามองมาพอดี...พอได้สบตากัน...เรื่องเมื่อกี้ก็โผล่ขึ้นมาทำให้รู้สึกหงุดหงิดใจ...ด้านกัน...ก็คิดว่าพี่โตโน่ถามเพราะอยากรู้ว่าริทจะรักพี่โตโน่บ้างมั้ย...เลยได้แค่นั่งรอคำตอบ...ไม่ว่าริทจะตอบแบบไหน...กันก็เตรียมใจไว้อยู่แล้ว...

"ก็...ริทขอแค่...เข้าใจริท...รับมุกที่ริทคิดได้...แค่เท่านี้ก็พอมั้ง" ริทตอบแล้วหลบสายตาของกันไปมองพี่โตโน่แทน...จะมองทำไม...ถ้าไม่คิดอะไร...

ใช่สิ...กันมันไม่น่ามอง...ถ้าไม่อย่างนั้นคงไม่หลบสายตา...ไม่สิ...อาจจะเป็นเพราะอยากมองคนที่รัก...คนที่เข้าใจริทเสมอ...คนที่รับมุกที่ริทคิดได้...และใครคนนั้นก็คงไม่พ้นเป้นพี่โตโน่คนนี้

โตโน่ได้แต่เซ็ง...ริทคร้าบบ...จะบอกใบ้มาบ้างได้มั้ย...เห็นบ้างมั้ยว่าไอกันมันหดหู่จนจะเหี่ยวอยู่แล้ว...

"พี่ว่าเพียบ...สเปกแบบนี้คงโดนเป็นล้านคน...เอาที่มันเจาะจงหน่อยไม่ได้หรือไงริท" หงุดหงิดใจกับไอสองคนนี้จริงๆ...กันเหลือบมองพี่โตโน่อีกครั้งแบบเงียบๆ...เฮียคงลุ้นว่าริทจะหมายถึงตัวเองมั้ย...นั่นสินะริท...ตอบมาเถอะ...

"อ้าวพี่โตโน่...คำถามเขาถามถึงสเป็ก...จะให้ริทตอบแบบเจาะจง...มันก็กลายเป็นบอกว่าริทชอบใครอยู่แทนอ่ะดิ" ริทแย้ง...

ก็นั่นแหละครับริท...ที่พี่ต้องการ...และไอกันเองมันก็อยากรู้...บอกใบ้มานิดนึงก็ยังดี...จะบอกว่า ดำ ร้องเพลงเพราะ เป็นคนสุพรรณฯ...บลาๆ...พี่พร้อมจะชงครับริท...อย่าเอาแต่ตีหน้าเฉยทำเป็นชื่อได้มั้ย...

"แล้วใครอ่ะ...กูบอกของกูแล้วนะ...มึงไม่เห็นบอกบ้างเลย ริท" ทำใจกล้าๆกลัวๆถามออกไปบ้าง...เห็นพี่โตโน่กระวนกระวายใจ...ก็สงสารพี่เขา...แต่ริททำแค่เพียงเบือนหน้ามามองที่กัน....ปล่อยให้อีกสองคนลุ้นอยู่ในใจ...ก่อนจะยักไหล่แล้วตอบ

"คนที่นิสัยปัญญาอ่อนอ่ะ" 

กันนิ่งไปชั่วครู่...แอบคิดเข้าข้างตัวเองไปไกลจนใจสั่น...ไม่ใช่เขาหรือไงที่ไอริทมันชอบด่าว่าปัญญาอ่อน...คำตอบเมื่อกี้...กันขอแอบเอาไปคิดให้ดีใจได้มั้ย...สายตาของริทยังมองมาที่เขา...แต่กันก็ยังแปลสายตานั้นไม่ออก...

"นั่นคำตอบหรือคำด่าว่ะริท...พี่สงสัย" ตกลงมันเป็นคำตอบป่าวว่ะ...แล้วคำตอบของไอริทมันคือกันหรือป่าว...จ้องตากันอยู่แค่สองคน...แต่ไม่มีฝ่ายไหนแสดงที่ท่าว่าจะเขินอายหรือประหม่า...สองคนนี้มันมีใจให้กันแน่ป่าวว่ะเนี่ย...หรือกูกำลังคิดไปเอง

"เปลี่ยนเรื่องเห้อ...ริทไม่อยากพูดถึงแล้ว...นี่ๆๆ..พี่โตโน่เห็นป่ะ...ว่ามีถามเรื่องเราสองคนด้วย..." เรื่องใหม่ของริท...ทำให้ความรู้สึกของกันเหมือนกลับตีลังกา...จากจุดสูงสุดล่วงมาถึงจุดต่ำสุด...เรื่องนี้...เป็นเรื่องที่ริทอยากพูดถึงมากกว่าใช่มั้ย...

"เดี๋ยวกันไปหาน้ำกินก่อนนะ...มีใครจะเอาด้วยมั้ย" พี่โตโน่กับริทหันมามอง...ตกใจจนตอบไม่ทัน...เพราะพอกันถามจบก็เดินออกจากห้องไป...เห้อ...กันเอ๊ย...ทนไม่ไหวแล้วดิเนี่ย...

ริทมองตามหลังคนที่เดินออกไป...จะเดินตามไปก็ยังไม่ใช่อารมณ์...เพราะตอนนี้ทั้งโกรธทั้งน้อยใจ...เรื่อง"เต้ย"ยังค้างคาไม่หาย...

"ไอคนปัญญาอ่อน" ริทแอบด่าลับหลังแล้วก็หยิบกระดาษสคริปต์มาอ่านต่อ...โตโน่หันมามอง...ประมวลผลแล้วก็อยากจะตะโกนว่า "อ๋อ"ออกมาดังๆ...ที่แท้...ไอน้องชายสองคนนี้มันก็ทั้งปากแข็งทั้งหน้านิ่งได้ไม่ต่างกัน...กลบเกลื่อนความรู้สึกตัวเองได้เทพมากๆ...อย่างนี้มันต้องชงทางฝ่ายนี้บ้าง...

"ริท...เมื่อเช้ากันมันบอกว่าสเป็กมันเป็นยังไงนะ" ทำเสียงซื่อๆเข้าไว้...

"เต้ยไง" ริทใช้เวลาตอบเร็วจนจับเวลาแทบไม่ทัน

"แล้วเต้ยเป็นแบบไหน..พี่ไม่รู้จัก" เออ...ก็ไม่รู้จักจริงๆ...ริทมุ่นหัวคิ้วด้วยความขัดใจ...

"ริทไม่รู้อ่ะพี่โตโน่...คงต้องรอให้กันมันมาตอบเอง" พอดีที่พ่อพระเอกเดินกลับมากลางดงระเบิดเป๊ะๆ

"เห้ยกัน...พี่โตโน่เขาถามว่า...แบบเต้ยที่กันชอบ...เป็นแบบไหน" กันเปิดประตูค้าง...งงที่เรื่องมันกลับมาที่ตัวเองอีกรอบ...หันไปมองที่พี่โตโน่...เฮียก็ทำแค่ส่งยิ้มกว้างมาให้...

"เต้ยเหรอ...ก็...ขาว...น่ารัก...นิสัยดี..." ตอบแล้วก็มองไปหาคนที่ตรงตามคำบรรยายมากที่สุด...แต่ดูเหมือนว่าเจ้าตัวจะไม่รู้ตัวสักนิด...

"เต้ยเนี่ยน่ารักเนอะ" แปลว่าไรว่ะริท...

"อะไรมึง...กูชอบก่อนนะ" เพื่อนๆๆๆๆ...ทำตัวเหมือนเดิมเข้าไว้

"ทำไม...มึงชอบเต้ยแล้วกูชอบบ้างไม่ได้หรือไง" ริทแม่งกวนประสาทไอกันอีกแล้ว...พี่โตโน่มองยิ้มๆ...ปล่อยสองคนนี้ได้กัดกันบ้างจะเป็นไรไป...

"มึงเคยเจอเขาแล้วเหรอ" กันก็กวนประสาทกลับ

"มึงก็ไม่เคย...อย่ามากาก...มึงชอบได้กูก็ชอบได้" ริทตอบแล้วส่งสีหน้ายียวนใส่

"มึงมาต่อยกะกูเลยมั้ย" กันทำท่าจะต่อย...แต่ใบหน้าก็มีความสุขสะจนไม่อยากจะแซว

"อย่าคิดว่ากูไม่กล้านะเว้ย...แต่กูกลัวว่าที่ดำๆอยู่แล้วจะเพิ่มม่วงเพิ่มเขียวเข้าไปอีก" ปากดีได้โล่ห์ครับริท...กันมันก็ยิ้ม...มองคนขี้นอยด์เหวี่ยงใส่ตัวเองแล้วก็มีความสุข

เฮียใหญ่ก็มีความสุข...

รู้ว่าที่ไอริทมันตอบมาทั้งหมดเรื่องเต้ยเนี่ย

"หึง"

คำเดียวบรรยายได้หมด...^^


	6. เต็มใจกับกระแส

"เจ็บ...และจริงๆก็พร้อมจะไป..." 

เพลงเศร้าๆเหมาะกับคนเศร้าๆ..."ระยะทำใจ"...ระยะที่ว่านี้มันจะยาวนานมั้ยนะ...

สองรายการที่ได้ไปถ่ายร่วมกัน...ทำให้กันคนนี้ได้รับรู้ถึงความจริง...ความจริงที่ว่าไม่ใช่เขาคนเดียวที่ดูออกถึงความสัมพันธ์ของสองคนนี้...พี่โตโน่ กับ ริท...

ถึงแม้ว่าทั้งสองคนจะปฏิเสธความสัมพันธ์ในเชิงนั้น...และยืนยันว่าเป็นแค่พี่น้อง...แต่กันก็รู้ว่าทำไมพี่โตโน่ถึงต้องตอบอย่างนั้นออกไป...คำตอบที่ตรงข้ามกับสิ่งที่เคยบอกเขา...เพราะการกระทำแบบนี้มันก็เหมือนที่พี่โตโน่ยกเรื่องเกรซมาบังไว้...

แต่กับ ริท...ริทคิดยังไงกันแน่...ริทดูเต็มใจ...ดูเฉยๆกับกระแส...หรือว่าที่จริง...ริทเองก็รักพี่โตโน่เหมือนกัน...

"ไอกัน...วันนี้มึงร้องเพลงเพราะดีจัง" คนตัวเล็กอารมณ์ดีกับการอัดรายการวู้ดดี้...เพราะงั้นฟังเพลงอะไรก็เพราะไปหมด

"กูก็ร้องเพราะอย่างนี้ทุกวันอ่ะ" ตอบไปงั้นๆ...

"โหยยย...ไม่ค่อย...ปฏิเสธบ้างก็ได้นะมึง..แต่วันนี้มึงร้องเพราะจริงๆนะ...คิดงั้นป่ะพี่โตโน่" ริทกวนกระทั่งคนที่นั่งพิงเบาะรถหลับตาพริ้ม...ที่จริงก็ยังไม่หลับ...แต่กำลังจะแอบฟังบทสนทนา...ที่ไหนได้...ไอริทมันดึงไปเกี่ยวอีกละ

"พี่ก็ว่างั้น" ตอบแล้วแกล้งหลับตาต่อ...

"เพราะเพลงมันโดนมั้ง...กูก็เลยอิน...แล้วเลยร้องเพราะขึ้น" กันขอจบบทแค่นั้น...เพราะตอบเสร็จแล้วก็มองออกไปนอกหน้าต่างรถตู้...แม้จะรู้ว่าความจริงสายตาของใครคนนึงกำลังมองมาที่เขาอยู่...ขอโทษนะริท...ถ้ากันใกล้กับริท...กันก็จะทำใจไม่ได้...ห้ามใจตัวเองไม่ได้...แล้วก็ต้องเจ็บ...อย่างนี้นานขึ้นอีก...

เป็นอะไร?

กันมันเป็นอะไร...มันต้องทำใจเรื่องอะไร...ทำไมมันถึงชอบทำให้เป็นห่วงนะ...เป็นห่วงมัน...แล้วก็ต้องมาเจ็บเพราะมัน...อยู่กับมัน..ได้รู้จักมันแล้วไม่มีอะไรดีเลย...

รู้ว่ากันมันดูแลตัวเองได้...เพราะทั้งๆที่มันอายุน้อยกว่าริท...แต่นิสัยกลับเป็นผู้ใหญ่กว่ามากโข...แต่ที่มันแสดงออกต่อริทก็ดันไม่เหมือนคนอื่นอีก...กันจะรู้มั้ย...ว่าทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่มันแสดงออกมา...มันทำให้ใครคนนึง...ควบคุมตัวเองไม่อยู่...

กันมันเหมือนจะตามใจเวลาที่ริทอ้อน...บางครั้งก็ตามใจแต่บางครั้งก็ไม่...เวลาปรกติมันก็ชอบบอกว่าถ้าริทเครียดอย่าไปใกล้มัน...เพราะมันจะเครียดไปด้วย...แต่เอาเข้าจริงๆ...ก็มันเองนะแหละที่เข้ามาเป็นห่วงเข้ามาถาม...เวลาริทร้องไห้บางคนก็จะเงียบ อย่างพี่โตโน่ก็จะเข้ามาปลอบ...ไอกันมันก็มาอยู่ใกล้ๆมาลูบปลอบ...มายิ้มให้...มันไม่ได้พูดอะไร...แต่สายตามันก็สื่อให้ริทได้รู้...

อย่างวันนี้...

"ริทครับ...กระจกมีไว้ทำไร"

คนอื่นไม่รู้หรอกว่าทำไมริทถึงเงียบไป...ทำไมถึงนิ่งไป...

ใครจะเชื่อ...ว่าแค่คำพูด...สัมผัสที่มือ...รอยยิ้ม...และสายตา...จะทำให้รู้สึกเหมือนถูกสะกดได้ขนาดนั้น...หูไม่ได้ยินเสียงอะไรเลย...นอกจากเสียงหัวใจของตัวเองที่เต้นรัว...อุณหภูมิรอบตัวก็ไม่อาจรับรู้ได้...นอกจากความอุ่นที่ทิ้งไว้ในช่วงเวลาที่ได้จับมือกัน...

ความรู้สึกแบบนั้น...มันค้างอยู่ในใจมาตลอด...

แต่หลังๆ...กันมันชอบเงียบ...ชอบคิดอะไรคนเดียว...ชอบทำให้เป็นห่วง...และมันก็ชอบเต้ย....

ริทไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองเป็นอะไร...รู้แต่ว่าเจ็บอยู่ลึกๆในใจ...รู้สึกหงุดหงิดเวลามันพูดถึงเต้ย...รู้สึกไม่ชอบไม่พอใจแล้วก็หงุดหงิดๆๆๆๆ...แต่ก็ไม่รู้ว่ากันมันทำอะไรผิด...

ทั้งๆที่ริทสนิทกับพี่โตโน่มาก...คุยกันได้ทุกเรื่อง...แต่เรื่องนี้...ริทกลับไม่กล้าพอที่จะปรึกษา...แทบจะเป็นเรื่องเดียวที่ต้องทนสงสัยอยู่คนเดียว...ถามใครก็ไม่ได้...ยิ่งพอมาเจอกระแสโน่ริท...ถามว่าริทรู้สึกอะไรมั้ย...ตอบได้เลยว่าไม่...ริทเฉยๆ...ริทสนิทกับเฮีย...ใครมองอาจจะแปลเป็นอย่างอื่น...ริทกลัวมั้ย...ริทจะต้องห่างจากเฮียมั้ย...ริทไม่แคร์...

เพราะบริสุทธิ์ใจ...เพราะฉะนั้นกับพี่โตโน่...ถึงไหนถึงกันได้อยู่แล้ว...ทำไปเพราะสนุก...ไม่ต้องคิดอะไรมาก

แต่กับอีกคน...

แค่จะทำตัวให้เป็นปรกติก็ยังยาก...แล้วพอมาเจอกับสถานการ์แบบนี้...ริทจะทำยังไงดี....

แล้วความเงียบก็เข้าปกคลุมไปตลอดทางขากลับ...สองคนนั่งคิดอะไรวุ่นวายอยู่ในใจ...มีเพียงพี่ใหญ่ที่ได้นอนหลับอย่างมีความสุข...โดยที่ไม่ได้รู้ตัวเลยว่า...ไอที่น้องสองคนมันต้องมาคิดมากก็เริ่มมาจากแผนวุ่นวายของเฮียเพียงคนเดียว...

"กัน...วันนี้มึงจะมานอนที่ห้องใหญ่มั้ย" กันชะงัก...มองคนถามแล้วก็ต้องไตร่ตรองคำตอบให้ดี...

"แล้วริทจะให้กันไปนอนที่ไหน"

"มึงก็นอนเตียงเซนไง..." แล้วริทละ...จะนอนกับใคร...กันถามทางสายตา...แต่ดูท่าอีกฝ่ายรอแต่คำตอบ...กันพอจะเดาคำตอบได้เองเลยได้แต่ระบายยิ้มจางๆแล้วตอบ

"ไม่เป็นไร...กันนอนห้องเดิมสบายกว่า" ตอบแล้วก็หมุนตัวหลบ...เพราะอยู่ดีๆความรู้สึกน้อยใจก็เข้ามาท้นอีกครั้ง  
"เดี๋ยว..." ริทดึงแขนเสื้อรั้งไว้...กันหันกลับมามองมือของริทก่อนจะไล่สายตามามองที่ใบหน้า...

"หมดอาทิตย์นี้ก็ต้องเหลือสองคนแล้ว...กูอยากใช้เวลาพร้อมกันสามคนนานๆ" กันเข้าใจริท...กันก็อยากอยู่กับริทนานๆ...แต่ถ้ายังไงกันต้องตัดใจ...ขอใช้เวลาก่อนถึงวันอาทิตย์นี้ให้กันได้ทำใจเถอะนะ...

"ยังไงหลังจากนี้ก็ได้ทำงานร่วมกันอยู่ดี" เอ่ยตอบแล้วก็แกะมือริทออกจากแขนเสื้อ...กันหลบสายตาของริทที่มองมา...ก่อนจะหมุนตัวเดินกลับห้องนอนของตัวเอง...

ทิ้งให้ใครคนนึงยืนนิ่งอยู่อย่างนั้น...

ทำไม...

ริทเดินเข้าห้องของตัวเอง...ก็เจอพี่โตโน่ยืนส่งยิ้มแบบให้กำลังใจอยู่...

ขอโทษว่ะริท...พี่สัญญาว่าเด๋วพี่จะแก้ไขเรื่องราวใหม่นะ...อย่าเศร้าไป...อันนี้พี่ผิดเองที่ทำให้ไอกันมันเข้าใจผิด...ถ้ามันมีโอกาสให้พี่ได้บอกความจริงไอกันมันเมื่อไหร่...พี่โตโน่คนนี้สัญญาว่าจะรีบบอกมันทันที....โอ๊ยริท...มึงอย่าร้องไห้ดิว่ะ...

 

จะให้ริททำยังไง......กัน...

 

"จะต้องทำยังไงให้เธอมารัก...ถามเธอจริงๆช่วยตอบได้มั้ย...ยิ้มให้เธอไป...จนเหนื่อยใจแล้ว...ก็ยังโดนเมินอย่างนี้..หาคำตอบไม่เจอเห็นใจเถอะนะ...รบกวนเธอมาแนะนำวิธี...จะยากเท่าไหร่...ฉันยินดีทำให้เธอ"


	7. โอ๊ย...พี่โตโน่!!!

คนที่ไปน่าจะเป็นเราหรือเปล่า?

อีกคนนึงจะเป็นใคร?

สองคำถามนี้ผลัดกันแวบเข้าออกไปมาในหัวของกันอย่างไม่รู้จักจบสิ้น...แค่ช่วงเวลาไม่นานที่มองคนสองคนยืนกอดคอกันอยู่กลางเวที...หลากหลายอารมณ์ความรู้สึกก็ประดังเข้ามา...

"โตโน่ครับ...."

เฮียใหญ่ยิ้มแบบไม่คิดอะไรมาก...การมายืนถึงจุดนี้ไกลเกินกว่าที่ตัวเองคิดเอาไว้อยู่แล้ว...แค่การได้ร่วมเป็น 8 คนสุดท้ายและได้อยู่เป็น 3 คนสุดท้าย...จุดมุ่งหมายของการมาประกวดครั้งนี้ก็ถือว่าสำริดผลแล้ว...เพื่อแม่และน้องสาว...เพื่อครอบครัวอันเป็นที่รักที่เขาต้องปกป้องดูแล...เขารู้ว่าเส้นทางในวงการพึ่งเริ่มต้น...และอนาคตของเขายังอีกยาวไกล...สัปดาห์นี้...จะอยู่หรือไป...เขาก็ไม่เสียใจ...

"เสียใจด้วยครับ...คุณไม่ได้ไปต่อ"

ริทคว้าตัวพี่ชายมากอดไว้แน่น...ใครคนนี้ที่อยู่ข้างๆเขามาตลอด...คอยดูแลคอยเอาใจ...คอยห่วงใยปลอบโยน...ใครคนนี้ที่มีอ้อมกอดอบอุ่นไว้ให้เขาเสมอ...โตโน่กอดปลอบน้องชายตัวยุ่ง...ไม่เป็นไรๆ...เดี๋ยวก็ได้เจอกัน...

กันเดินมาสมทบ...เสียใจที่พี่ใหญ่ต้องออกมากกว่าเรื่องอื่น...เราสามคนรักและสนิทกันมาก...แก๊งอสรพิษในวันที่ไม่มีหัวหน้าจะเป็นยังไงกันนะ...แล้วริท...จะเสียใจมากมั้ยนะ...

พี่ทีมงานตัดรายการเข้าช่วงโฆษณา...แล้วพาทั้งสามคนเข้าหลังเวที...ชี้แจงโตโน่เรื่องร้องเพลงอำลา...และปล่อยให้ทั้งสามคนได้อยู่ด้วยกัน...

"กัน...พี่มีเรื่องจะพูดด้วย" กันไม่ถามอะไรมาก..พยักหน้าเชิงเข้าใจแล้วเดินตามพี่ใหญ่ออกมา...ริทมองตามทั้งสองคน...ไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมพี่โตโน่ถึงดึงกันไปคุยด้วยคนเดียว...แต่อารมณ์ที่เป็นอยู่ตอนนี้ก็เกินกว่าจะตามเข้าไปอยากรู้อยากเห็น...

"คือ...พี่มีเรื่องต้องบอกกัน" โอกาสมาถึงแล้ว...ถ้าไม่บอกตอนนี้...เขาจะรู้สึกผิดไปตลอด...

"เรื่องอะไรถึงบอกต่อหน้าริทไม่ได้...แถมเก็บไปบอกในบ้านก็ไม่ได้" กันพยายามทำตัวเป็นปรกติ...แม้ว่าความเศร้าจะกัดกินหัวใจอยู่ตลอดเวลา...

"ก็เพราะมันเป็นเรื่องที่เกี่ยวกับริท...และถ้าบอกที่บ้านก็คงโดนเอาไปลงเดลี่" โตโน่เข้าเรื่อง...เห็นไอกันมันทำหน้าเป็น...ก็รู้ว่าความเข้าใจของมันฝังลึกทีเดียว

"พี่โตโน่จะฝากให้กันดูแลริทเหรอ...ไม่ต้องห่วงหรอกเรื่องนั้นอ่ะ" กันตอบแล้วยิ้มยั่วเฮียใหญ่...โตโน่ส่ายหัวพรืด...ก่อนจะยกมือวางบนบ่าพ่อพระเอกมาดเข้มคนนี้

"กัน...ฟังพี่นะ...." โตโน่เข้าโหมดจริงจังเสียจนกันอดที่จะแปลกใจไม่ได้...

...  
...

"เรื่องริท...ความจริง...พี่รักมันแค่แบบน้องชาย...เรื่องวันนั้นที่พี่พูดกับกันทั้งหมด...พี่โกหก" 

กันนิ่ง...

นิ่งไปนานจนโตโน่เริ่มไม่แน่ใจว่าไอกันมันช๊อกไปแล้วหรือเปล่า...แต่สักพักอาการมันก็ออก

"โอ๊ย...พี่โตโน่!!!!...โหยยยยยยยย...ทำไม...." แล้วกันมันก็ร้องออกมาอย่างเสียไม่ได้...

"โกรธพี่ป่าวว่ะกัน...ที่จริงพี่ก็ไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะโกหกนะเว้ย...ก็เห็นมึงอ่ะขี้เก๊ก...เอาแต่มอง...เอาแต่กั๊ก...ก็นึกว่าพี่พูดอย่างนั้นออกไปแล้วกันจะมีลูกบ้าเปิดเผยมากกว่านี้...ที่ไหนได้...ดันมาพระเอกใส่พี่" มือยังจับบ่าน้องชายตัวดีที่ทำสีหน้าแปร่งๆแบบบอกไม่ถูกว่า เสียดาย ดีใจ หรือว่า โกรธ

"โหยยยยย...โหยยยย......" แล้วมันก็ยังพูดไม่เป็นศัพย์อยู่อย่างนั้น

"เห้ยกัน...เป็นไรไปแล้วว่ะ...ดีใจ หรือ เสียใจ...ว่ะเนี่ย" ชักจะงงกับอาการของไอกัน...

"ดีใจดิ...พี่โตโน่นะ...ปล่อยให้กันบ้าอยู่ได้ตั้งนาน...แล้วดูดิ...โหยยย" ท่าทางมันจะดีใจจนใกล้จะบ้า

"เออ...พี่ขอโทษ...พี่เห็นมึงสองคนบ้ากันทั้งคู่...บอกตรงๆว่าพี่รู้สึกผิดว่ะ..."

"หืม?...ไอริทมันบ้าเรื่องอะไร" กันแอบเอะใจ...แต่โตโน่ทำเป็นยักไหล่แล้วไม่ยอมตอบ...นอกจากฉีกยิ้มกว้าง

"แล้วตกลง...ตัวจริงของพี่โตโน่เนี่ย...คนเดิมใช่มั้ย" จำไว้เลยนะพี่โตโน่...ทำแบบนี้กับกันได้...โตโน่หยุดยิ้มเพราะคำถาม...เอาแล้วไง...ไอคนเจ้าเล่ห์มันต้องวางแผนย้อนกลับเขาแน่....

"กันครับ...กันยังรักพี่อยู่มั้ยครับเนี่ย" 

"พี่โตโน่รักกันยังไง...กันก็รักพี่โตโน่อย่างนั้นและครับ" ดูมันตอบ...ไม่ต้องมายิ้มโชว์ลักยิ้มเลยมึง...งานเข้าแน่ตรู...เตรียมใจโดนกันมันล้างแค้นได้เลย...

"เอาเห้อ...พี่ผิดไปแล้ว...ไปๆ...กลับไปหาไอริทมัน...เดี๋ยวมันนอยด์ที่ทิ้งมันไว้คนเดียว..." กันหยุดยิ้มไม่ได้...แม้จะรู้ว่าไม่ควรจะดีใจในวันที่พี่ใหญ่ต้องออกจากบ้าน..แต่...ขอสักนิดเหอะวะ

"คุยไรกันตั้งนาน" พอเดินกลับมาก็เจอริทเข้าโหมดนอยด์เต็มพิกัด...

"เอ้า!...พี่กับกันจะมีความลับบ้างอะไรบ้างได้มั้ยริท" พี่โตโน่ก็ตอบแบบไม่กลัวริทมันจะเสียใจ...ริททำหน้ายู่ใส่พี่ใหญ่ก่อนจะหันไปคาดคั้นคำตอบกับใครอีกคน...แต่ปรากฏว่าไอกันมันเอาแต่ส่งยิ้มหวานมาให้...ไอบ้า...ไอปัญญาอ่อน...จะยิ้มทำไม...ริทเลยต้องหันกลับไปมองที่พี่ใหญ่อีกรอบ 

"พี่ไปเตรียมร้องเพลงก่อนดีกว่า..ไว้คุยกันที่บ้านอีกทีละกัน" พี่โตโน่ตบบ่าทั้งสองคนแล้วเดินไปหาพี่ทีมงาน...ริทยังคาใจกับเรื่องเมื่อกี้...เลยต้องหันไปถามกันอีกรอบ

"คุยไรกันอ่ะ" กันหันมาตามประโยคคำถามเห็นริททำหน้าหงุดหงิดใจ...เลยทำหน้ากวนๆใส่แล้วค่อยตอบ

"ไม่บอก" ริทฟังคำตอบแล้วเตรียมตัวจะโวย...ยกมือค้างไว้แต่ยังไม่ทันไรกันก็รีบพูดต่อ

"ไว้คืนนี้จะเล่าให้ฟัง" กันรีบตอบแล้วก็คว้ามือริทเอาลงมาไว้ข้างตัว...ขอฉวยโอกาสจับมือแปบนึงก่อนจะปล่อยเป็นอิสระ...ริทค้าง...ทั้งคำตอบทั้งที่ไอกันมันทำ...อ่า....ก็ได้วะ....

ริทแอบมองเสี้ยวหน้าด้านข้างของกัน...ดูออกว่ามันกำลังมีความสุข...อยากรู้จริงๆว่ากันมันคุยอะไรกับพี่โตโน่...ทำไมมันดูมีความสุขขนาดนั้น...ก่อนหน้านี้มันยังเข้าโหมดเงียบโหมดเครียด...ทำเหมือนโลกใบนี้มีมันอยู่คนเดียว...แถมทำเป็นไม่สนใจริท...พยายามทำตัวออกห่าง...แล้วเมื่อกี้...มันยิ้ม...มันกลับมายิ้มให้เหมือนเดิมแล้ว...รอยยิ้มที่ริทชอบ...กับแววตา...ที่มองมาที่ริทเสมอ...

คืนนี้...ยังไงๆริทก็ไม่ลืมที่จะถามมันให้รู้เรื่องให้ได้ว่าก่อนหน้านี้กันมันเป็นอะไร...แล้วเมื่อกี้มันคุยอะไรกับพี่โตโน่...


	8. คู่กัด

ฟ้ากับเหว...หน้ามือเป็นหลังมือ...

โตโน่คิดไม่ออกว่าจะเอาสำนวนไทยอันไหนมาใช้...มันถึงจะเข้ากับที่ไอกันมันเป็นบ้าง...เพราะดูมันรั่วจนเกินหน้าเกินตา...จนเห็นแล้วอยากจะกระโดดถีบมันสักที...

ตั้งแต่ลากกระเป๋าของเขาไปไว้หน้าบ้าน...ยันรีบแย่งมาเปิดนมกล่องแล้วยกกินตัดหน้าริท...เกินไปมั้ยกัน....พี่เห็นแล้วหมั่นไส้ว่ะ..

"กันจะรีบให้พี่ไปไหน...กัน" โตโน่หมั่นไส้จนอดใจถามมันไม่ได้...เออ...พี่รู้ว่าพี่ทำผิดเอาไว้กับมึงนะกัน...แต่...มากไปมั้ย?...คนมันเก็บกดมานาน...พอได้ทีมันเลยรั่วสะจนบ้า...ยิ้มตลอด...เฮตลอด...พอไอกันมันมีความสุข...มันดีใจ...ไอริทที่ไม่รู้เรื่องอะไรเลยยังได้รับอานิสงค์มีความสุขตามไปด้วย

ดีครับพี่น้อง...หัวหน้าแก๊งค์จะออกทั้งคน...ไอลูกน้องสองคนมันไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะเสียใจสักนิด...จะมาบิวด์อารมณ์ซึ้งอารมณ์เศร้าสักนิดก็ไม่มี...ให้มันได้อย่างนี้สิ...

แล้วยังไม่พอ...ไอกันมันได้ที...เล่นใหญ่...มึงก็รู้นะว่ามันออกสื่อ...เมื่อกี้เรื่องริทพี่ยังพูดที่หลังเวที...แล้วดู...มึงจะเล่นเรื่องหมอนสีชมพูอีกนานมั้ย...พอไอกันมันเล่น...ไอริทมันก็เล่นด้วย...แล้วพี่จะตอบยังไง...พี่ไม่อยากโกหกออกสื่อนะโว้ย...ใจเย็นโตโน่...มึงผิดเองที่แกล้งสองคนนี้ไว้...จงรับกรรมที่ก่อ....

"พี่โตโน่...เดี๋ยว...อยู่กับกัน..ริทจะประสาทกินหัวมั้ยเนี่ย...ริทจะไปคุยกับใครเนี่ย...จะมีใครมาเบรกเนี่ย" ริทครับ...เครียดจริงมั้ยครับ...ถามไปหัวเราะไป...พอโตโน่แอบเหลือบไปมองที่ไอกันดูว่ามันมีปฏิกิริยายังไง...ก็เห็นว่ามันแอบอมยิ้มน้อยๆแบบไม่ได้ติดใจอะไร...เออ...มีความสุขจริ๊งๆ...หัวเราะกันอยู่สองคนคิกคัก....

"ขอให้พี่ใหญ่..สู้สุขคติ" ขอบใจมากว่ะกัน...พี่ละซึ้งใจ...

แล้วๆๆๆ...ทำไมมันยังไม่จบ...พอจะเศร้าเรื่องที่ต้องออกจากบ้าน...คิดถึงวันแรกที่มาถึง...ว่าปลื้มใจแค่ไหนกับบ้านหลังนี้...ไอกันมันก็ยังพาไปเรื่องเธอคนนั้น...คนที่ย้อมผมบวกไฮไลต์สีจนเขายังประทับใจไม่หาย...ไอ้กัน...มึงจะไม่หยุดจริงๆใช่มั้ยยยยย...โอ๊ย...กูอยากร้องไห้

"แล้วนี่...จะย้ายกลับไปนอนห้องเดียวกันมั้ย" ขอสักทีเหอะกัน...

ได้ผลเว้ย...นิ่งกันทั้งคู่...ริทแอบเหลือบไปมองคนผิวเข้มแล้วกลับมามองที่พี่โตโน่อีกครั้ง...

"เดี๋ยวไป...อยู่ห้องใหญ่" กันตั้งสติได้ก่อนเลยตอบ

"นอนเตียงพี่เหรอ" เอาสิกัน...วันนี้ได้ทีเลยนะ...เก็บกดมานานแล้วสิ...แต่ไอกันมันดันเจ้าเล่ห์พาเฉไฉไปเรื่องที่กูสกปรกสะงั้น...ตัวพ่อจริงๆ...ไอกันมันเก่งจริงๆนะเนี่ย...หลอกคนอื่นว่าเรียบร้อยว่าแสนซื่อมาได้ตั้งนาน...

แล้วดู...อย่าคิดว่าพี่ไม่รู้นะเว้ย...มึงจะอำลาพี่ทั้งทีมึงก็ยังอุตส่าห์กอดคอพี่กับริทโดยเอาตัวเองกั้นกลาง...ฉวยโอกาสแบบเนียนๆเลยนะเว้ย...

แต่พอไอริทมันดันไปเล่นมุกขอติดกระโปรงหลังรถกลับตามพี่ไปด้วยเท่านั้นแหละ...กันเอ๊ยกัน...ยิ้มหน้าเจื่อนเลยนะมึง...เห็นแล้วขำว่ะ...ดีมากริท...เพราะพี่ชักคิดว่าไอกันมันจะมากไปแล้ว...

พอพี่โตโน่นั่งรถกลับออกไป...ริทก็เริ่มเงียบลง...อยากรู้ใจจะขาดว่าที่ไอกันสัญญาว่าจะเล่ามันคืออะไร...แต่กันมันก็ดันทำเป็นไม่รู้ไม่ชี้...พยายามสั่งให้ริทไปล้างหน้าอยู่นั่น...ก็คนมันยังไม่อยากล้างหน้านี่หว่า...เลยต้องดึงไปเรื่องหิว...กันมันก็ดันใจดี...ยอมมาทำมาม่าให้กิน...ไม่ใช่ๆๆๆๆ...ไอกันแม่งปัญญาอ่อน...เมื่อไหร่จะเล่าว่ะ...

"กัน..." หยุดกินแล้วเรียกมัน...มันก็เลิกคิ้วเป็นเชิงถามว่ามีอะไร..จะถามอะไรมันก่อนดีระหว่าง...ตกลงมันคุยเรื่องอะไรกับพี่โตโน่?...กับ...เรื่องที่มันจะนั่งจ้องหน้าริทตอนกินมาม่าอีกนานมั้ย?...

"ตกลงจะเล่าให้ฟังได้ยัง...ว่ามึงไปคุยอะไรกับพี่โตโน่มา"

"นี่ยังจำได้อีกเหรอ" กันถามกลับแล้วหัวเราะ...ไอ้....ด่าไม่ถูกเลย...เพราะเห็นมันมีความสุขก็อดใจเต้นไปด้วยไม่ได้...ไม่ได้ๆๆ...ยังไงก็ต้องรู้ให้ได้

"ไม่ต้องมาเนียน...มึงบอกเองว่าจะเล่า..กัน" ริทซักไซร้ถามต่อ...กันฟังแล้วก็เอนตัวอย่างสบายอารมณ์...

"ก็ไม่มีอะไรมาก...พี่โตโน่แค่บอกความจริงกัน" 

"ความจริงเรื่อง?" มันจะพูดยาวๆทีเดียวไม่ได้หรือไงว่ะ...กั๊กชะมัดยาด

"เรื่องที่เคยโกหกไว้" มันตอบแบบไม่ได้ใจความเพิ่มเติมแล้วยังมาส่งลักยิ้มให้อีก

"กัน...ตกลงมึงจะเล่าหรือไม่เล่า...ถ้าไม่เล่าก็ไม่ต้องเล่า...กูไม่อยากรู้แล้ว" มีความลับกันอยู่สองคน...คราวนั้นก็ไปคุยกันที่ห้องนอนใหญ่...ทิ้งริทเอาไว้คนเดียว...คราวนี้ก็อีก...ทำไมหะกัน...กูชักไม่ไหวแล้วนะ...ยิ่งคิดก็ยิ่งเจ็บในใจ...ทิ้งชามมาม่าแล้วจะเดินหนีขึ้นชั้นบน...กันเห็นว่าชักจะท่าไม่ดีเลยรีบเดินตาม

"เดี๋ยวดิ ริท" 

"อะไร?"

"เล่าแล้วๆ" เห็นริททำหน้างอนแล้วโคตรน่ารัก...เอาเห้อ...ริทหันหน้ามามองนิ่งแล้วรอ...

"ก็..เอาไงดี...จำวันนั้นได้มั้ย...วันที่ริทมาฟังกันร้องเพลงที่ห้องอ่ะ" ริทพยักหน้าหงึกหงัก...แล้วไงต่อ

"ก็วันนั้น...พี่โตโน่บอกกันว่า...พี่โตโน่รักริท" แล้ว?...แล้วไง

"แล้วไง?" ริทมันดูไม่เก็ท...อ้อ...มันคงคิดตื้นไป

"ไม่ได้หมายถึงแบบพี่น้องนะ..." กันอธิบายต่อ...เท่านั้นแหละ...ริทมุ่นขมวดคิ้วด้วยความสงสัย..งงงวย...แปลกใจ...วุ่นวายไปหมด

"ไม่จริงอ่ะ...มึงเชื่อด้วยเหรอ" กันระบายยิ้มน้อยๆให้คนตรงหน้าแล้วพยักหน้ารับ

"ปัญญาอ่อนสมกับเป็นมึงจริงๆ...มึงก้รู้อยู่แล้วว่าพี่โตโน่ชอบใคร...มึงเชื่อไปได้ไง...ว่าแต่...ทำไมพี่โตโน่ต้องบอกมึงอย่างงั้นด้วย" ในที่สุดก็เข้าประเด็น...กันยิ้มหวาน...ริทนิ่ง...ถามไปแล้วใจก็สั่นอย่างบอกไม่ถูก...ทำไมพี่โตโน่ต้องโกหกกัน...ทำไมไอกันมันแปลกๆไปช่วงที่ผ่านมา...ทำไมหลังจากที่พี่โตโน่ไปคุยกับกันสองคนแล้วไอกันมันอารมณ์ดีขึ้น...ทำไม?

"มึงคิดว่าทำไม" กันย้อนถามแล้วก็เดินเข้ามาใกล้...อยู่ดีๆริทก็รู้สึกว่าใบหน้าร้อนผ่าว...ทั้งๆที่ยังไม่มีคำตอบที่อยู่ในรูปประโยคแต่ความรู้สึกในใจมันก็บอกอะไรบางอย่าง

"กูจะไปรู้ได้ยังไง" ริทตอบแล้วหลบสายตาคนตรงหน้า...ริทจะหัวใจวายตายมั้ยเนี่ย...ทำไมหัวใจมันเต้นแรงขนาดนี้นะ...

"กูก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน...ถ้ามึงอยากรู้มึงก็ต้องไปถามพี่โตโน่เอาเอง" กันตบบ่าริทเบาๆ...ยักคิ้วให้แล้วเดินไปหยิบชามมาม่าที่ริทกินทิ้งไว้ไปล้าง...ปล่อยให้ริทยืนอึ้งกับคำตอบของมันอยู่อย่างนั้น...ไอ้กันแม่ง......โอ๊ย...พี่โตโน่...ดูไอกันมันทำดิ...มันปั่นหัวริทอีกแล้ว...

ริทครับ...กันรู้ว่าริทรู้...อย่าให้กันต้องพูดออกไปเลย...

แค่คิดกันก็เขินแล้ว...

 

...

 

...ไม่ต้องรู้ว่าเราคบกันแบบไหน...ไม่ต้องหาคำๆไหนมาเพื่ออธิบาย...

 

...ไม่ต้องรักเหมือนคนรักก็สุขหัวใจ...เพียงแค่เราเข้าใจก็เหนือคำอื่นใดในโลกนี้...


	9. ตัวพ่อ

"แล้วนี่มึงจะย้ายของมาหมดเลยป่ะกัน" ริทถามขึ้นขณะเดินขึ้นบันได...ไม่รู้ว่าไอกันมันจะแค่ย้ายมานอนอย่างเดียวหรือเปล่า...

"พูดถึงเสื้อผ้าอ่ะนะ..อืม...ไม่เอาดีกว่า" ทำไมวันนี้มันมีความสุขจังว่ะ...เดินตามคนตัวเล็กขึ้นบันได...ใจก็เต้นตึกตัก...ท่าทางเราจะเป็นเอามากจริงๆแหะ

"แล้วแต่มึงละกัน" ริทเดินนำกันมาถึงห้องนอนใหญ่...กลาดสายตามองไปทั่วห้อง...มองทุกอย่างทุกจุด...ยกเว้นใบหน้าคนที่ตัวเองกำลังพูดด้วย

"กันแค่ย้ายมานอนอย่างเดียวดีกว่า...ขี้เกียจ" มองเตียงสองเตียงแล้วก็มองคนคนเดียวที่กำลังยืนอยู่ตรงหน้า...ริท...กันว่ามันชักจะแปลกๆแล้วนะ...

"แล้วมึงจะนอนเตียงไหน" ถามกันแต่มองเตียง...อย่างนี้มันต้องทำอะไรสักอย่าง...ว่าแล้วก็ค่อยๆก้าวเดินไปใกล้ๆ...ใกล้จนริทอดที่จะแปลกใจไม่ได้...แล้วเลยต้องเงยหน้ามาสบตาด้วย

"ก็คงเตียงเซน...แล้วริทอ่ะ" ได้มองคนที่ทำหน้านิ่งๆ..งงๆ...แล้วน่ารักดีก็ทำให้ระบายยิ้มได้ง่ายๆ...

เอาอีกแล้ว...ทำไมกันมันชอบส่งสายตาแบบนี้มาว่ะ...สายตาที่มีแววตาแปลกๆแปร่งๆ...เผลอสบตาด้วยทีไรรู้สึกหนาวๆวืบๆแปลกๆ...อยู่ดีๆมือไม้ก็พาลจะเย็นไปหมด...คงจะมีแค่เพียงใบหน้าละมั้งที่มันดูจะร้อนขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

"นั่นดิ..." เผลอพึมพำตอบไปอย่างนั้นก็พึ่งจะรู้ตัวว่าพลาด...เพราะไอคนเจ้าเล่ห์ส่งยิ้มหวานพร้อมลักยิ้มมาให้จนริทรู้สึกหงุดหงิดตัวเองอยู่ในใจ...

"เตียงพี่โตโน่มีบุ้งด้วยน้า~...นอนไปเดี๋ยวก็คันหรอก...เมื่อวานมึงก็นอนเตียงนี้ไม่ใช่เหรอ" กันบลั๊ฟตั้งแต่ต้นประโยค..แล้วยังชี้มือเจาะจงลงไปที่เตียงเก่าของเซน...เตียงที่ตัวเองพึ่งบอกว่าจะนอนตั้งแต่คืนนี้...ริทมองเตียงแล้วก็ต้องวกมามองที่กันอีกรอบ...

กัน...มึงต้องการจะสื่ออะไร...ทำไมกูชักหวั่นๆใจว่ะ

"ก็เมื่อกี้มึงบอกจะนอนเตียงเซน.." ริทถามย้อน...นี่กูแปลไม่ผิดใช่มั้ยกัน...มึงบอกว่าจะนอนเตียงเซน...แล้วมาบอกว่าเตียงพี่โตโน่มีบุ้ง...แล้วมึงจะให้กูนอนไหน..

"ใช่" กันตอบสั้นๆคำเดียว...ได้ยืนมองริททำหน้าแบบกลืนไม่เข้าคายไม่ออกแล้วรู้สึกอยากคว้าคนตรงหน้ามากอด...ริทจะรู้ตัวมั้ยว่าเวลาริทโดนแกล้งแล้วน่ารักมาก..

"ห้องนี้มันมีตั้งสองเตียง...แล้วมานอนเตียงเดียวเนี่ยนะ" ริทพูดประโยคบอกเล่า...แต่เหมือนจะเปรยเป็นเชิงคำถาม...ว่ามันจะดีเหรอ?...กันหยุดยิ้มไม่ได้...ทั้งขำทั้งฮา...แล้วเลยพูดสวนกลับไป

"บ้านนี้มันมีตั้งสองห้องนอน...แล้วมานอนห้องเดียวเนี่ยนะ" เอาดิ...กูพูดถูกมั้ยริท....ริทมองคนที่ตอบหน้าตาเฉยแล้วก็คิดตาม...ถ้าคิดอย่างที่ไอกันมันบอก...ก็คงไม่เป็นไรมั้งเนอะ...

ริทโยกหัวเชิงพยักหน้า...ไม่อยากจะถกเรื่องนี้อีก...ได้ข้อสรุปแล้วก็อย่าไปคิดอะไรๆให้มันมาก...แต่...ขนาดพยายามไม่คิดให้มันมาก...หัวใจของเขาก็ยังไม่หายเต้นเร็วเลย...

"เออ...กูไปอาบน้ำก่อนดีกว่า" ริทรีบเปลี่ยนเรื่อง...แล้วเดินไปที่ตู้เสื้อผ้าเพื่อหยิบผ้าเช็ดตัว...กันเห็นว่าริทเฉไฉเปลี่ยนเรื่องเลยเข้าแผนต่อ

"งั้นกันลงไปข้างล่างนะ" คนผิวเข้มรีบหันหลังหลบเพื่อซ่อนรอยยิ้ม...ริทฟังคำพูดเมื่อกี้แล้วก็ต้องรีบคว้าตัวไอคนเจ้าเล่ห์ไว้

"ได้ไง...มึงก็รู้ว่าต้องมีคนอยู่ข้างบน" ไอกัน...มึงชักจะแกล้งกูมากไปมั้ยเนี่ย..

"ก็เหลือกันอยู่สองคน...ใครจะมาแกล้งปิดไฟมึงห๊ะริท...ส่วนเรื่องผี...นี่มึงอยู่มาจนจะอาทิตย์สุดท้ายแล้วมึงยังไม่เคยเจอ...เขาก็คงไม่ออกมาให้มึงเจอแล้ว" ตอบด้วยน้ำเสียงจริงจัง...แล้วขืนแรงมือพยายามรั้งตัวเขาไว้...

"มึงจะพูดออกมาทำไมเนี่ย~...แล้ว....มึงจะลงไปข้างล่างทำไม...จะทำอะไรก็ทำข้างบนก็ได้นี่" 

"ก็กูไม่อยากอยู่ข้างบน" คำตอบชัดเจนมาก...ไอกัน...ว่ามึงตั้งใจจะแกล้งกู

"กัน...พอพี่โตโน่ไม่อยู่มึงแกล้งกูมากไปมั้ย..." ริทเริ่มโวย...หรือที่ริทเข้าใจ...มันผิด...ที่จริงกันมันไม่ได้คิดอะไรเลย...

"อ้าว...ก็กูไม่ใช่พี่โตโน่...ถึงจะได้ตามใจมึงได้ทุกเรื่อง" ฟังคำตอบคนตรงหน้าริทก็รีบปล่อยมือที่รั้งไว้...ไอกันแม่งใจดำ...เออ...ริทมันหลงตัวเอง...มันบ้าที่คิดไปเองว่ากันมันสนใจ...

"งั้นมึงจะไปไหนก็ไปเหอะ..."ตัดใจไล่มันให้ไปไกลๆ...ยอมอยู่คนเดียว...ก็ยังดีกว่าให้ไอกันมันเห็นน้ำตา...

"โอ๋ๆๆๆๆ...กันล้อเล่น" เห็นริทมันหันหลังหลบก็รู้ว่าริทมันคงน้อยใจเต็มที่...กันเลยคว้าต้นแขนคนข้างหน้าเพื่อดึงตัวเข้ามาใกล้ก่อนยกแขนขึ้นกอดไว้...คนในอ้อมกอดไม่ได้ฝืนแรงหรือขัดขืนอะไร...เอาแต่กดหน้าลงบนบ่าเงียบๆ...

ไอกันมันบ้า....มาทำให้ร้องไห้แล้วจะมาปลอบเพื่ออะไร...อยากลงไปข้างล่างก็ลงไปสิ...จะมาสนใจทำไม....

กันโยกตัวแล้วใช้มือลูบผมริทเรื่อยๆ...เป็นครั้งแรกที่ได้ทำในสิ่งที่อยากทำ...รู้สึกผิดอยู่บ้างที่ทำแบบนี้...รู้นะว่าริทเสียใจ...รู้นะว่าที่ทำมันไม่ดี...แต่...กันก็อดใจไม่ได้อยู่ดี...

"พี่โตโน่ไม่อยู่ก็ดีเนอะ"...ริทดันตัวเองออกจากอ้อมกอด...มองหน้าคนพูดด้วยความแปลกใจ...เกี่ยวไรกับเฮีย...แล้วทำไมไอกันมันพูดแบบนี้ว่ะ

"กันเลยได้ปลอบริทบ้าง" ริทฟังแล้วก็ต้องนิ่ง....นี่ริทเข้าใจไม่ผิดใช่มั้ย...ว่าที่ริทต้องมาร้องไห้เสียใจเนี่ย...มันเป็นเพราะแผนไอกัน...กันแม่ง...พอคิดได้เลยยกสองมือดันคนตรงหน้าสุดแรง...กันมันก็เหมือนรู้อยู่แล้ว...เพราะมันหัวเราะทั้งๆที่เซถอยหลัง...

"กัน...มึงนิสัยเสียว่ะ"...ไม่หน้าหลงผิดไปชอบมันเลย...ด่าไอกันแล้วก็เข้าห้องน้ำหนี...

"แต่ริทน่ารักว่ะ" กันตะโกนตอบคนที่หลบเขาไปแล้ว...โดนด่าก็ไม่โกรธ...ก็คนมันมีความสุข...

พอริทออกมาจากห้องน้ำก็ดูว่ามันจะยังแอบงอนอยู่บ้าง...กันได้แต่ขำในใจเงียบๆแล้วก็เข้าไปอาบน้ำต่อ...อาบน้ำไปก็คิดนู่นนี่นั่นไป...เรื่องที่คิดก็ดีกับใครบางคนและอาจไม่ดีกับใครบางคน...โอ๊ยแย่แล้ว...ทำไมวันนี้เขารู้สึกว่าตัวเองยิ้มมากไป...ชักรู้สึกเมื่อยปากแล้วซี...

แต่พอกันออกมาจากห้องน้ำก็พบว่าริทหลับไปแล้ว...หลับจริงหรือป่าวก็ไม่รู้...แต่เห็นว่าเอาหมอนข้างมากั้นกลางเสียเรียบร้อย....ริทครับ...จะงอนกันทั้งทีแต่ก็ยังกลัวผีไม่หายนะครับ...ไม่งั้นคงย้ายไปนอนเตียงพี่โตโน่แล้ว...กันขึ้นไปนอนข้างๆ...มองคนที่เปลือกตาหลับสนิทแล้วก็ถอนหายใจ...

ได้อยู่เป็นสองคนสุดท้ายก็ดีเท่าไหร่แล้ว...  
"กู้ดไนท์นะริท" แล้วกันก็ล้มตัวลงนอน  
เวลาล่วงผ่านไปหลายชั่วโมงกว่าที่กันจะรุ้สึกตัวตื่นยามเช้า...ทำไมวันนี้มันแปลกๆว่ะ...ทั้งงงทั้งเบลอ...ความง่วงงุนยังเข้ามาครอบงำอยู่...พอกันลืมตาแล้วก็อดแปลกใจไม่ได้...

เมื่อใครคนนึงซึ่งก่อนที่เขาจะเข้านอนเห็นว่านอนอยู่อีกฝากของหมอนข้าง...แต่ทำไมพอตื่นขึ้นมาแล้วกลับมาอยู่ตรงหน้า...แถมสองแขนยังกอดตัวเขาไว้แน่น...ริทๆๆๆๆ...กันไม่ใช่หมอนข้าง!...พอกันจะขยับตัว...ริทก็กดหน้าแนบเข้าใกล้มากขึ้น...แถมสองมือยังกระชับแน่นขึ้นด้วย...กันรู้สึกว่าตัวเองใจเต้นรัวเร็ว...พอพยายามตั้งสติถึงได้รู้ว่าตอนนี้ตัวเองอยู่ในสภาพไหน...

ริทๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆ

สองแขนของริทโอบรอบตัวเขา...ใบหน้าซุกอยู่ที่แผ่นอก...ขาข้างนึงมาพาดเกี่ยวอยู่ด้วย...

ริท...กันไม่ใช่หมอนข้าง...กันมีชีวิตมีจิตใจ...กันก็มีอารมณ์ความรู้สึกนะ!!!

กันพยายามมองหาหมอนข้างที่ป่านนี้มันคงตกไปข้างเตียงแล้ว...โธ่ๆๆๆๆ...คิดถูกหรือคิดผิดวะเนี่ย...โอ๊ยริท...  
กันพยายามแงะริทออกจากตัว...ริทครับ...ในฐานะที่ทำให้กันปั่นป่วน...กันขอเอาคืนนะ...

...

...

ริทลืมตาตื่นขึ้นมาแล้วก็ต้องกระพริบตาซ้ำไปมาด้วยความงง...ใบหน้าของกันในระยะใกล้...ทำเอาหัวใจกระตุกวูบ...พยายามจะดันตัวเองออกห่างเลยยิ่งทำให้รู้ตัวว่าตัวเองนะแหละที่เป็นคนกอดกันเอาไว้อยู่....อะไรกันเนี่ย....ความอายเข้าจู่โจมทันที...รู้สึกได้ว่าตัวเองใบหน้าร้อนผ่าว...

ขาข้างนึงก็พาดทับขาไอกัน...โอยริท....ทำอะไรลงไปเนี่ย....ริทรีบร้อนผละตัวออกห่างจากกันจนตัวเองกลิ้งตกเตียงลงมา...

"โอ๊ยยย" เจ็บว่ะ

"เจ็บมั้ยนั่น" พอหันตามเสียงทักก็เห็นว่าไอกันมันนั่งยิ้มเผล่มองลงมาจากบนเตียง...แต่พอมองไล่ลงมาตามลำคอ...จึงได้เห็นว่ากระดุมสองสามเม็ดบนของมันถูกปลดเอาไว้...หรือว่า?...ริทคิดไปไกล...ไกลจนต้องก้มลงมองสภาพตัวเอง

"เห้ย!!!!" ริทมองตัวเองแล้วก็ต้องร้องเสียงดัง...แล้วเงยหน้าไปมองด้วยสายตาคาดคั้นไอคนเจ้าเล่ห์

"อะไร...มองอย่างนี้แปลว่าอะไร" กันถามพร้อมทำหน้าซื่อ...ริทไม่ตอบ...รีบกลัดกระดุมชุดนอนตัวเองสองสามเม็ดบน...แล้วรีบลุกขึ้นยืน...

ทนสู้หน้าไอกันมันไม่ได้แล้ว...คิดผิดจริงๆ....

"อ้าว...จะไปไหนอ่ะริท" ตัวพ่อแอ๊บซื่อถามเสียงใสพร้อมเอียงคอดูไร้เดียงสา

"ล้างหน้า!!!"

"อ่อ...ได้ๆ...ริททำอะไรกันไว้...ก็อย่าทิ้งกันนะ...ต้องรับผิดชอบเค้าด้วย" คนเจ้าเล่ห์พยักหน้าเออออ...แถมเล่นบทนางเอก

"อย่ามาปัญญาอ่อน" ตอบด้วยความหงุดหงิดตัวเอง...ทั้งเขินทั้งอาย...ลืมไปว่าตัวเองเป็นคนขี้ละเมอ...จำได้ว่าตอนนอนเตียงเดียวกับพี่โตโน่ตัวเองไม่เคยเป็นขนาดนี้นี่หว่า....คิดแล้วก็รีบหนีเข้าห้องน้ำ...

กันมองคนที่หน้าแดงไปทั่วแล้วก็ขำ...พอคิดอะไรบางอย่างได้เลยรีบตะโกนไล่หลังตามไป...

 

...

 

"กันเป็นของริทแล้วนะ"


	10. คำเตือนจากเฮียเก่ง

หลังจากที่ต้องหนีไปล้างหน้าอาบน้ำอยู่สักพัก...ริทก็พบว่ากันมันลงไปข้างล่างแล้ว...เด็กวัดเก่าเนี่ยมันอาบน้ำเร็วจริงๆ...

พอเดินตามบันไดลงมาก็เจอตัวคนที่เขาได้แต่นินทาอยู่ในใจกำลังยืนชงโอวัลตินให้เขาอยู่...

"ผสมเลยนะ" กันหันมาตามเสียงทักก่อนจะยิ้มให้แล้วหันกลับไปใช้ช้อนคนต่อ

"ไม่อ่ะ...กันให้ริทเป็นคนผสมดีกว่า...เดี๋ยวมันไม่อร่อย" ว่าแล้วก็หันมายื่นแก้วให้...ริทมองหน้าคนที่ทำหน้าเป็นแล้วก็ลอบถอนหายใจ...เวลาไอกันมันดีก็ดีจนหน้าใจหายจริงๆ...ริททำหน้าที่ผสมกาแฟกับโอวัลตินให้กันก่อนจะยื่นแก้วคืนให้...

หลังจากเสร็จสิ้นธุระตอนเช้า ทั้งสองคนก็ต้องตัดสินใจเลือกเพลงที่จะใช้ร้องให้มินิคอนเสิร์ทรอบสุดท้าย...ช่วงเวลานี้เป็นอีกครั้งที่ย้ำเตือนว่าความจริง ริทกับกันอยู่ในฐานะคู่แข่งกัน...ต้องใช้ความสามารถเข้าสู้เผื่อเอาชนะใจคนดูทางบ้าน ประชาชนทั้งประเทศ เพื่อให้ได้มาซึ่งตำแหน่งเดอะสตาร์คนที่6ของเมืองไทย

แต่ทำไม...

มันไม่ให้ความรู้สึกแบบนั้นเลยละ

กลับกลายเป็นว่า...การทำมินิคอน...มันเหมือนโจทย์การบ้านที่อาจารย์สั่งให้ทำ...ไม่สิ...น่าจะเรียกว่าข้อสอบมากกว่า...แต่ข้อสอบอันนี้ผู้ตรวจมีเยอะแยะมากมาย...แถมถูกคำตอบ ยังไม่ดีเท่า ถูกใจ...เกณฑ์การให้คะแนนก็ไม่เหมือนกันในแต่ละคน...แต่ยังไงเราก็ต้องทำข้อสอบนี้อย่างสุดความสามารถ...แล้วใครที่ได้คะแนนมากกว่าก็ได้ที่ 1ไป

คู่แข่ง?...คำนี้มันไม่ใกล้เคียงเลยจริงๆ...

พอเลือกเพลงทั้งหมดเสร็จแล้ว...กันกับริทก็อดที่จะตื่นเต้นไม่ได้...

ในที่สุด 8 คนสุดท้ายของเดอะสตาร์6 ก็จะได้มาเจอกันอีกครั้ง...กันสังเกตได้ว่าริทตื่นเต้นและดูมีความสุขมาก...ริทมันก็คงเหงา...ถึงมันจะไม่เคยบ่นอะไร...แต่กันก็รู้ว่าสำหรับคนที่ปรกติเฮฮาปาร์ตี้ได้ตลอดเวลาคงไม่ถนัดที่จะต้องมาอยู่คนเดียว...เพราะถ้ามันอยู่คนเดียว...โรคนอยด์ของมันก็จะกำเริบบ่อย...

พอได้มาเจอกันครบ...ก็เกือบจะต้องถูกครูแหม่มดุตลอด...เพราะอดใจที่จะเล่นนู่นนี่นั่นไม่ได้...ก็คนมันคิดถึงอ่ะ...อย่างไอซ์...ริทคิดถึงน้องมันจะตาย...เคยบ้าไปด้วยกันจนไม่แน่ใจนึกว่าอายุรุ่นเดียวกัน...อย่างเซน...มันก็เคยเป็นคนที่ริทปรับทุกข์ให้ฟัง...เกดกับเกรซก็ด้วย...โดนริทวางแผนแกล้งมาหมดแล้วทั้งนั้น...แล้วเนี่ยจะให้ริทมานั่งทำตัวเรียบร้อยซ้อมร้องเพลงอย่างเดียวได้ไง......

แต่ใครคนที่ริทอยากเจอมากที่สุดตอนนี้ กลับเป็นพี่ชายใหญ่ที่พึ่งออกจากบ้านไป...อยากจะบอกอยากจะฟ้องอาเฮียว่า..ไอกันมันร้ายแค่ไหน...มันแกล้งริทมากขนาดไหน....แต่ที่ไหนได้...พอพี่โตโน่มาถึง...ริทเลยนึกขึ้นมาได้ว่า..ที่ตรงนี้อาจจะมีใครที่พี่โตโน่"เป็นห่วง"มากกว่าริท...

เฮียใหญ่มากับมาดนิ่งๆ...นิ่งจนกันอยากจะล้อให้หายแค้นใจเสียหน่อย...แต่ติดตรงที่เฮียก็ดีกับกันไว้มาก...ถ้าวันนั้นเฮียไม่บอก...ก็คงไม่มีกันที่ร่าเริงได้อย่างตอนนี้...งั้น...ล้อแค่พอประมาณก็ได้ครับพี่โตโน่...

"สิ่งที่ใครเห็น กับสิ่งที่เธอเป็น...ตกลงว่าเธอจะเอายังไงกับฉัน ไม่รู้เธอมาแบบไหน...เธอจะดีหรือเธอจะร้าย ก็ฉันยังไม่เข้าใจ...ว่าใจที่จริงของเธอต้องการสิ่งไหน...บอกฉันสักทีได้ไหม...เธอจะรักหรือเธอจะร้าย...อยากรู้ถึงความจริงข้างใน...ไม่อยากเสียใจ เสียน้ำตา"

กันๆๆๆๆๆๆจะมองมาอีกนานมั้ย...พี่จะเขินเป็นอะไรเป็นนะครับ...เอาเวลามองพี่ไปสนใจคนข้างๆหน่อยดีมั้ย...หรือคิดว่าคนนั้นเป็นของตายเลยจะมาวุ่นวายเอากับพี่...พี่นั่งของพี่เงียบๆยังไม่ได้พูดอะไร...กันก็ไม่ต้องส่งสายตาล้อเลียนพี่ก็ได้นะ...ตอนกันพี่ยังไม่ทำถึงขนาดนี้เลยนะ...แล้วดู...ริทครับ...อยู่กับไอกันมันวันเดียวก็ติดนิสัยมันมาแล้วเหรอ...ไม่ต้องเล่นพี่อีกคนก็ได้นะ...แค่นั่งข้างๆกันแบบนี้พี่ก็ไม่กล้าจะสบตาน้องเขาอยู่แล้ว...วู้ววว...ไอน้องสองคนนี้มันหน้าเตะสักคนละทีสองที...ลงโทษฐานล้อเลียนผู้ใหญ่

"ชีวิตบางคน ดิ้นรนจนเกินคำว่าพอดี...ที่มีก็ดูว่าน้อย อะไรได้มาก็ยังไม่ค่อยพอใจ...ฉันอาจจะเป็นอย่างนั้นกำลังแข่งขัน แก่งแย่งชิงกันไป...แต่เหตุที่ฉันไม่เป็นอย่างใคร"

แล้วพี่โตโน่ก็ได้หยุดพักบ้าง...เมื่อไอน้องสองคนมันเริ่มจะอินกับเพลง...กับชีวิตตัวเองมากกว่าจะมาคิดล้อเลียนพี่ใหญ่

"บังเอิญว่าฉันมีเธอ ก็เลยไม่ค่อยต้องการไขว่คว้าอะไร...ไม่ดิ้นให้ทรมานหวั่นไหว หยุดและมั่นคงกว่าเดิม...ตั้งแต่ที่ฉันมีเธอก็รู้ว่าความต้องการหมดแล้วไม่มี...ไม่ต้องทะเยอทะยานแค่นี้ก็สุข ทุกวันแค่มีเธอฉันยังไงก็เพียงพอ"

หลังจากซ้อมไปได้หลายเพลง...ใครคนสุดท้ายก็พึ่งมาถึง...ติดราววอร์ดเลยมาช้าไปบ้าง...แต่มาช้าก็ดีกว่าไม่มา...ความวิ้งความโอโม่นำมาก่อนอย่างอื่น...กันโผกอดพี่ชายคนนี้ด้วยความดีใจ...ไม่ได้เจอตั้งนาน...

เก่งมองน้องที่เคยนอนร่วมห้องด้วยแววตาปลื้มใจ...คิดถึงไอกันมันเหมือนกัน...น้องชายที่เรียบร้อยน่ารักคนนี้...จากวันนั้นจนถึงวันนี้มันเปลี่ยนไปเยอะ...แต่ที่เปลี่ยนทั้งหมดเนี่ย...มันเปลี่ยนไปในทางที่ดีทั้งนั้น...เป็นคนที่มีพัฒนาการที่ดีจริงๆ...

"เออกัน...พี่มีเรื่องจะถาม" เก่งอมยิ้ม...เหลือบมองคนอื่นๆก็ดูเหมือนจะคุยจุกจิกกันหมด...จะมีคนเดียวที่เห็นว่ามองมาทางนี้อยุ่ก็คือ ริท...อืม...ไม่เป็นไรหรอกมั้ง...เพราะถ้าไม่คุยเรื่องนี้กับกันก็ไม่รู้ว่าจะได้บอกมันอีกทีเมื่อไหร่...เก่งกลัวว่ามันอาจจะสายเกินไป...

"ครับ?" กันแปลกใจ...ไม่รู้ว่าหลังจากที่ไม่ได้เจอกันตั้งนาน...พี่เก่งมีเรื่องอะไรจะถามเขา...

"กันชอบริทมันเหรอ" หะ??????? กันรุ้สึกเคว้งไปชั่ววินาที...หันมองคนรอบข้าง...แต่ดูเหมือนไม่มีใครจะหันมาสนใจอะไรเขา...แล้วเลยหันไปมองหน้าพี่เก่งอีกครั้ง

"อะไร?" ตอบไม่ถูกเลยทีเดียว...พี่โตโน่รู้...กันยังไม่ค่อยแปลกใจ...แต่นี่พี่เก่ง...ไม่ได้เจอกันมาตั้งนาน...ยังไม่ทันจะถามว่า สบายดีมั้ย...พี่เก่งก็มาถามเรื่องริทแล้ว...อะไรกันเนี่ย

"ตอบมาตามจริง"

"ทำไมพี่เก่งคิดแบบนั้น"

"พี่ดูเอาก็รู้" เห้ย.....ไม่ดีมั้ง...ดูยังไง..ดูที่ไหน...เมื่อไหร่...เป็นไปไม่ได้...

"ตลกละพี่เก่ง" กันพยายามจะฝืนขำ...เก่งกดมือลงบนบ่าไอน้องชายคนที่พยายามจะเนียน...แล้วลากไอกันไปคุยที่มุมห้อง...ท่าทางกันมันจะอึ้งจริงๆที่เขารู้...

"กันๆๆๆๆ...พี่จะบอกให้ก็ได้...ก่อนที่จะสายเกินไป" กันเงียบ...พี่เก่งพูดด้วยสีหน้าที่ดูจริงจัง...แสดงว่ากันถูกมองออกจริงๆ...

"คืออาจจะเป็นเพราะพี่ได้รู้จักกันมาบ้างไง...แล้วในฐานะที่พี่ออกจากบ้านเป็นคนแรก...พี่เลยได้ดูเดลี่...ได้ตามข่าวในโลกอินเตอร์เน็ตด้วย" กันฟังแล้วพยักหน้ารับ

"สายตาของกันมันฟ้องว่ะ...พี่ได้มีโอกาสไปดูคลิปสตาร์เดลี่...พี่สังเกตุเห็นนะ...ว่าสายตากันมองไปที่ใครบ่อยๆ...กันจะยิ้มจะมีความสุขเมื่อไหร่...แล้วกันก็ส่งสายตาหวานๆไปให้ใคร...พี่ว่ากันอาจจะไม่รู้ตัว...แต่ถ้าคนดูเขาสังเกตุดีๆเขาก็อาจจะรู้ได้"

"นี่ขนาดพี่ดูคลิปไม่กี่รอบนะ...แล้วคิดดูว่าถ้าเป็นแฟนคลับกันจริงๆ..ไม่ต้องแฟนคลับกันก็ได้...เอาเป็นแฟนคลับเดอะสตาร์6ทุกคน...เขาก็คงจะดูหลายรอบกว่าพี่...แล้วกันคิดว่าพวกเขาจะไม่สังเกตุเห็นเหรอ...ที่พี่ถามกันเนี่ย...ก็เพื่อจะมาเตือนกันเรื่องนี้...ให้เก็บอาการแล้วก็ระวังตัวด้วย" กันอึ้งจริงๆกับเรื่องนี้...ไม่คิดว่าสายตาของเขามันจะฟ้องอะไรได้มากขนาดนั้น...ถ้าพี่เก่งไม่เตือนเขา...เขาก็คงไม่รู้ตัว...

"ถ้ากันเป็นห่วงริทมันก็ต้องคิดไว้บ้าง...เพราะข้างนอกบ้านทุกคนก็มีเรื่องถูกโจมตีแล้ว...พี่กับเกรซโดนตั้งแต่เริ่มๆ...เซนพี่โตโน่กับริทก็โดนประมาณเดียวกัน...มากน้อยแตกต่างกันไป...ถ้ากันยังไม่อยากให้ริทมันโดนมากขึ้นอีกเรื่อง...หรือไม่อยากให้โดนเพิ่มอีกกระแส...พี่ว่ากันก็ต้องรักษาระยะห่างกับริทไว้บ้าง"

"ข้างนอก...ริทโดนเยอะมากมั้ย" เป็นห่วง...มากกว่าตัวเองอีก..

"ก็มีแหละ..."

"แล้วกระแสที่พูดถึงเนี่ย..คือเรื่องพี่โตโน่กับริทเหรอ" เพราะกระแสนี้กันรุ้อยู่แล้ว

"มากกว่านั้น...เท่าที่พี่เห็น..ก็ พี่โตโน่ริท เซนริท ไอซ์ริท..แล้วก็กันริท" กันฟังแล้วก็ต้องนิ่งไปสักพัก...ไม่ดีจริงๆ...ไม่ว่าจะต่อใครก็ตาม...คนอยู่ในบ้านไม่รุ้เรื่องนี้หรอก...จะระแคะระคายก็มีบ้าง...แต่ถ้าคนนอกบ้านไม่มาบอก...ก็คงไม่รู้ว่ามันมีอะไรบ้าง...กันยิ้มเจื่อนๆให้พี่เก่งก่อนจะรักษามาดเดิมโดยการแกล้งถามยั่วไป

"แล้วไม่มี เก่งริท บ้างเหรอครับพี่เก่ง" เก่งฟังคำถามแล้วก็ต้องยิ้ม...ไอน้องคนนี้หนิ

"ก็คงมีแหละ...จับคู่นักศึกษาแพทย์...แต่กันก็รู้ว่าพี่ไม่แคร์เรื่องแบบนี้อยู่แล้ว"

"ครับ...กันขอบคุณพี่เก่งมาก...หลังจากนี้กันจะระวังตัวมากขึ้น" เก่งพยักหน้ารับแล้วตบบ่ากันเบาๆ...พี่ก็ช่วยได้เท่านี้แหละวะกัน...

กันปล่อยพี่เก่งไปซ้อมเพลง It's alright. เลยเดินไปนั่งไม่ไกลจากริทมากนัก...ริทเห็นกันมันทำหน้าเครียดๆเลยอดสงสัยไม่ได้ว่ามันคุยอะไรกับพี่เก่งตั้งนาน

"เป็นไรป่าวกัน...เห็นคุยกับพี่เก่งตั้งนาน" ริทมองใบหน้าคมที่มีสีหน้าจริงจัง...กันหันมาสบตาริท...รู้สึกเป็นห่วงคนตัวเล็กอยู่ลึกๆ...ทำไงได้

"ริทหึงเหรอ?" กันตอบกลับด้วยคำถามเชิงล้อเล่น...ไม่อยากให้ริทมันต้องมาคิดมาก...ริทค้อนแทนคำตอบ...

ใครจะไปหึงมันกัน...หลงตัวเองชะมัด


	11. คือเรื่องมหัศจรรย์..ที่เราได้พบกัน

"เอาจริงๆดิ" ริทคาดคั้นต่อ...กันเหลือบมามองด้วยหางตา...

"ก็...เรื่องกระแสข้างนอก" กันยังคงตีสีหน้าจริงจัง...กระแสอะไร?...มันมีอะไรกันแน่...พี่เก่งบอกอะไรไอกันมัน...มันถึงได้เครียดขนาดนี้

"มีเรื่องอะไรมึงก็บอกกับกูได้นะกัน" ริทเป็นห่วง...กันแอบดีใจที่ได้เห็นแววตาเป็นห่วงจากริท...ไหนๆก็ไหนๆละ...ขอทำตัวดราม่าใส่ริทหน่อยก็แล้วกัน

"พี่เก่งเค้ามาบอก...เรื่องของกันในเว็บ"

"ทำไมอ่ะ...มีเรื่องอะไร" ริทเริ่มเขย่าแขนของกัน...ทำไมมันชอบพูดสั้นๆตอนที่เขาต้องการคำตอบอะไรยาวๆกันนะ...ห่วงก็ห่วงมัน...แต่ไอท่าทีแบบนี้ของกันเขาก็เริ่มไม่แน่ใจว่าตัวเองจะโดนไอกันมันแกล้งอะไรเข้าหรือเปล่า

"คือ..." เกริ่นแค่คำเดียวแล้วก็หันไปสบตาริท...ส่งสายตาเศร้าๆ...พร้อมสายตาอ้อนวอน  
"อะไร!!!" ริทชักหงุดหงิด...ไอกันมันไม่สนใจเลยว่าเขาห่วงมันมากแค่ไหน...มันเอาแต่แกล้งพูดสั้นๆอยู่นั่นแหละ

"ชู่ว์~" กันห้ามไม่ทัน...สายตาคนรอบข้างหันมามอง...มีพี่เก่งกับพี่โตโน่ส่ายหัวน้อยๆแบบปลงๆ...มีไอซ์กับเกรซทำหน้าสงสัยอยากรู้อยากเห็น...และมีเกดแสดงสีหน้าหวั่นใจ....

ริทเห็นกันยิ้มแหยๆให้คนอื่นเลยพอจะเดาได้ว่าไอกันมันคงแกล้งไปอย่างนั้นเอง...เลยตัดสินใจลุกขึ้นแล้วเดินหนีไปหาพี่โตโน่แทน...กันหันมาอีกทีริทก็โกรธจนเดินหนีไปแล้วจะคว้าตัวห้ามไว้ก็ไม่ทัน...งานเข้าแล้วกันเอ๋ย...

คิดได้แล้วก็ลุกไปว่าจะเข้าไปขอโทษ...แต่ก็ไปเจอะกับสายตาของพี่เก่งเข้าเสียก่อน...พี่เก่งมองมาแล้วก็เหลือบไปมองที่กล้อง...บอกเตือนอีกครั้งว่าให้ระวังตัว...โธ่พี่...กันพลาดไปแล้วอ่ะ...พอหันไปมองที่ริท...ริทก็ไม่สนใจ...เห็นพูดอะไรสักอย่างกับอาเฮียด้วยสีหน้าแบบสุดจะทน...

"มีอะไรวะริท" เห็นน้องเดินมาด้วยสีหน้าบูดสนิทก็พอจะเดาได้...

"เกลียดไอกันที่สุด!!!" 

"เหรอ" ริทค้อนขวับให้กับคำตอบเชิงประชดของพี่ใหญ่...

"ก็พี่โตโน่ไม่รู้...ตั้งแต่เมื่อคืน...ไอกันมันหาโอกาสแกล้งริทตลอดอ่ะ" ยิ่งคิดก็ยิ่งหงุดหงิด...แล้วยิ่งเห้นว่าไอกันมันไม่คิดจะเดินมาง้อ...แต่เลือกที่จะเดินไปคุยกับเซน...ความงอนผสมความโกรธทำเอาต้องมาระบายกับพี่โตโน่สะชุดใหญ่

"ตั้งแต่ที่มันไม่ยอมบอกว่ามันคุยอะไรกับพี่โตโน่...แล้วยังเรื่องห้องนอน...เรื่องเตียงนอน...เรื่องที่มันจะหนีลงมาอยู่ข้างล่างตอนริทอาบน้ำ...เรื่องแกล้งแกะกระดุมชุดนอนริท...แล้วเมื่อกี้..ริทถามมันว่ามันคุยอะไรกับพี่เก่ง...มันก็ยังโยกโย้ไม่ยอมตอบ...มันก็รู้ว่าที่ถามเพราะริทเป็นห่วงมัน...แต่มันก็ยังจะกั๊ก...ยังจะแกล้งริทอีกอ่ะ" 

โตโน่ยืนมองริทหยุดพักหายใจ...ยาวมากริท...แถมเร็วเสียด้วย...แต่ทั้งหมดที่พูดมา...พี่ไม่แน่ใจว่าไอกันมันแกล้งนะริท...

"แล้วตกลงรู้ยังว่าพี่คุยอะไรกับมัน" พี่โตโน่ถามทีละประเด็น...ริทมองหน้าพี่ใหญ่...ก่อนจะนึกขึ้นได้ว่าที่พูดไปบางอันมันก็ไม่ควรพูด...

"อ...อืม....รู้...มั้ง"

"แล้วกันมันได้"บอก"ริทรึยัง" พี่โตโน่อยากแซวใจจะขาด...แต่คำถามนี้ก็ตอบได้ด้วยสีหน้าของริท...เพราะริทเบะปากแล้วส่ายหัวพรืด...

โอ๊ยไอกัน...ร้ายจริงๆด้วยว่ะ...พี่โตโน่อดที่จะขำอยู่ในลำคอไม่ได้...แต่พอเห็นริทส่งสายตาไม่พอใจมาก็ต้องเก๊กหน้าเรียบร้อยอีกครั้ง

"แล้ว...เรื่องเตียงนอนเรื่องห้องนอนมันอะไรกัน" ริทกลอกตาไปมา...เรื่องมันดันเข้าตัว...

"ก็..."

"เดี๋ยว!...ริทไม่ต้องตอบคำถามเมื่อกี้พี่ก็ได้...เอาคำถามนี้ดีกว่า...........ไอกันมันไปแกล้งแกะกระดุมชุดนอนริทได้ไง?" เท่านั้นแหละ...น้องชายบ้านเดียวกันอยู่ดีๆก็หน้าแดงเถือก...เม้มริมฝีปากตัวเองแน่น...ลอบมองดูสายตาคนอื่นว่ามีใครกำลังมองมาทางนี้อยู่มั้ย...

"ว่าไงริท" ยิ่งซักไซร้...ริทก็ยิ่งทำตัวไม่ถูก

"ต้องตอบด้วยเหรอ...ริทมาปรึกษาพี่โตโน่นะ...ไม่ได้ให้พี่โตโน่มาแกล้งริทอีกคนนึง...แค่ไอกันริทก็จะบ้าตายอยู่แล้ว" 

"ริทครับ...ที่พี่ถามเนี่ย...พี่ก็แค่อยากจะรู้เพื่อเพิ่มความมั่นใจ...ว่า...กันมันแกล้งริทจริงๆ...หรือคนถูกแกล้งไปยั่วอะไรมันก่อน"

"พี่โตโน่!!!...พี่โตโน่อยู่ข้างใครกันแน่เนี่ย...ไมไม่ช่วยริทเลยอ่ะ" ทำไมทุกคนต้องแกล้งริทด้วยเนี่ยยยยยยยยยย

แต่ยังไม่ทันที่เฮียจะได้ตอบอะไร...ใครอีกคนก็เดินเข้ามาพอดี

"พี่โตโน่..ริท...คุยไรกันอยู่" ว่าที่คุณหมอตัวต้นเหตุเดินมาทักเข้ากลางวง...โตโน่หลุดยิ้มกว้างแล้วเลยแกล้งริทต่อ

"นี่ไง...อยากรู้ก็ถามเก่งเอาเลย...ว่าเมื่อกี้เก่งคุยไรกับไอกันมัน" โตโน่บุ้ยใบ้มาทางเก่งที่มาหยุดยืนข้างๆโตโน่พอดี...ริทมองหน้าพี่โตโน่แล้วเลยสลับกับมองหน้าพี่เก่ง...โลกนี้มันไม่บุติธรรมเลยอ่ะ...ทุกคนเอาแต่แกล้งริท...

"อะไร...ริทอยากรู้เหรอ...หรือว่า....?" เก่งแกล้งหรี่ตามองริท...ทำเหมือนสงสัยอะไรบางอย่าง

"ไม่...ริทไม่ได้อยากรู้อะไร...ริทปวดฉี่...ไปเข้าห้องน้ำก่อนนะ" ริทรีบหาทางหลบแล้วก็วิ่งออกมาจากห้องซ้อมเพลง...

กันเห็นว่าสบโอกาสเลยรีบผละตัวเองออกมาจากวงสนทนาของเซนกับไอซ์บ้าง...แล้วจึงตามใครคนนึงที่พึ่งออกมา...ซึ่งการกระทำเหล่านี้ก็ไม่ได้พลาดไปจากสายตาของโตโน่กับเก่งสักนิดเดียว

"ไอกันนะไอกัน" เก่งเปรยเบาๆ...แต่โตโน่ก็ยังได้ยิน...เห?

"เก่งรู้ด้วยเหรอ" นี่ขนาดไอเก่งมันออกจากบ้านไปเป็นคนแรกมันยังดูออกเลยเหรอเนี่ย...เก่งยิ้มให้โตโน่แล้วพยักหน้าหงึกหงักแทนคำตอบรับ

***************************************************

"เดี๋ยวริท...รอกันด้วย" เสียงเรียกจากด้านหลังทำให้ริทต้องหยุดวิ่ง...พอหันมาก็เจอไอคนต้นเหตุ

"มึงจะตามมาทำไม"

"ใครตาม...คนเขาจะปวดฉี่บ้างไม่ได้หรือไง..." กันกดคิ้วลงทำสีหน้าละเหี่ยใจใส่...ยิ่งไปกระตุ้นต่อมหงุดหงิดของริทเข้าไปใหญ่...เลยหมุนตัวหันหลังแล้วคิดจะเริ่มวิ่งต่อ...แต่กันก็มาคว้าแขนไว้ทันแล้วเลยลากริทเข้าห้องน้ำไปด้วย

"ปล่อย!!! กัน!!" ริทโวย...พยายามแงะแขนไอกันออก

"ไม่...ริทอยากรู้ว่ากันคุยอะไรกับพี่เก่งไม่ใช่เหรอ" กันถามแล้วสบตาริท...ริทชะงักแล้วยอมนิ่ง...กว่ามันจะยอมบอก...แย่ที่สุด

"กูว่ามึงไม่บอกหรอก" ริทบลั๊ฟกันคืนบ้าง

"บอก...คราวนี้ยอมบอกจริงๆแล้ว...ริทอย่าโกรธกันนะ" ตบหัวแล้วลูบหลัง...ไอคนนิสัยไม่ดี...

"ปล่อยมือได้แล้ว...เจ็บแขนแล้ว..." กันยอมปล่อยแต่โดยดี...มองตามทางที่เดินผ่านมาก็ไม่เห็นใคร...เลยจัดแจงล๊อกประตูหน้าห้องน้ำเสียเลย....ริทมองตามการกระทำของกันก็ได้แต่ยืนงง

"ทำอะไรวะกัน"

"ล๊อกประตูไง...ถามได้"

"กูรู้แล้ว...แต่มึงจะล๊อกทำไม" ริทแอบกลัว...แต่ไหนแต่ไรก็แพ้ทางไอกันมันอยู่แล้ว...แล้วยิ่งต้องมาอยู่กันมันแค่สองคนอีก...

"ช่างกูเหอะนะ..มา...กูยอมเล่าละ" พอล๊อกประตูเสร็จกันก็เดินมายืนตรงหน้าริท...

"เมื่อกี้...พี่เก่งเขามาเตือนกัน...ว่าจะทำอะไรจะแสดงออกอะไรก็ให้ระวังตัวหน่อย...เพราะข้างนอกบ้านข่าวมันเกิดขึ้นง่าย...นิดหน่อยก็เป็นข่าว"

"แล้วถ้าอย่างนั้นทำไมพี่เก่งถึงมาเตือนมึงคนเดียว" ไม่เข้าใจ...ก็เหลือกันอยู่ตั้งสองคน

"ก็เพราะที่ผ่านมากูเผลอทำอะไรบางอย่างลงไปโดยไม่รู้ตัวอ่ะดิ" กันตอบแล้วก็แอบเดินเข้าไปใกล้ริทมากขึ้น...แต่ริทเองก็เผลอถอยหลังหลบเพื่อรักษาระยะห่างในการคุย

"ทำอะไร" ริทยังสงสัย...ถอยหลังไปก็ดันชนกำแพงแล้ว...ริทเลยได้แต่ยืนพิงอยู่อย่างนั้น

"ยิ้มให้ริท...แอบมองริท..."

 

...

 

เงียบ

 

...

"ริท...ริทคิดยังไงกับกัน" เสียงนุ่มกระซิบถาม...สายตาที่มองมาอ้อนวอนเสียจนใครคนนึงถึงกับใจสั่น...ระยะห่างระหว่างทั้งสองยิ่งลดลงเรื่อยๆ...เมื่อฝ่ายที่ถอย...ถอยหลังอีกไม่ได้...แผ่นหลังที่แนบกับกระเบื้องกำแพงให้ความรู้สึกที่เย็นเยียบ...แต่ไออุ่นจากร่างคนตรงหน้าก็ทำเอาประหม่า

"เกลียด..." คำตอบเอ่ยออกมาด้วยน้ำเสียงแผ่วเบา...ริทยกมือขึ้นมาดันตัวกันเอาไว้อย่างไม่รู้ตัว...กันแอบระบายยิ้ม...มองเห็นริทหลุบสายตามองต่ำ...

"ถ้าจะผลัก...ก็ต้องแรงกว่านี้นะ" คำพูดยั่วทำเอาริทต้องมองสบสายตา...แต่ก็มารู้ตัวว่าพลาด...เพราะกันตั้งใจให้เป็นอย่างนั้น...

มันใกล้ไป!!!...ใกล้จนไม่มีแรงจะดัน...ใกล้จนไม่อยากจะมองหน้า...เลยได้แต่หลับตาลง...กันเห็นความน่ารักของคนตรงหน้าเลยยิ่งอมยิ้มจนลักยิ้มขึ้นข้างแก้ม...ก่อนจะโน้มตัวเข้าไปใกล้ขึ้นอีก...

...

..

..

.

"กึกๆๆๆๆๆ." เสียงหมุนลูกบิดประตูทำเอาทั้งกันและริทสะดุ้งสุดตัว

"ประตูล๊อกอ่ะพี่เซน..." เสียงไอซ์พูดขึ้นด้วยความแปลกใจ

"แต่เมื่อกี้พี่ยังเข้าที่ห้องนี้ได้อยู่เลยนะ...สงสัยตอนนี้ปิดแล้วมั้ง" เซนตอบตามตรรกะ

"แต่ห้องน้ำหญิงยังไม่ปิดเลยนะ" แล้วเสียงเกตก็ดังท้วงขึ้นมา

"เห้ยไอไอซ์...ไปเข้าทั่ชั้นล่างก็ได้...ไปๆๆๆ" เสียงพี่โตโน่เหมือนเสียงเจ้าชายที่ขี่ม้าขาวมาช่วย...ริทหลบตากัน...กันเองก็ยิ่งไม่กล้ามองหน้าริท...ทั้งสองคนต่างทำตัวไม่ถูก..

โคตรน่าเสียดายยยยยย....

ไม่เป็นไรๆ...

ใจเย็นๆ...

ช่วงเวลาที่จะได้อยู่กันแค่สองคน...ยังมีอีกเยอะ^^


	12. ไม่ล๊อกประตูห้องน้ำ!

พอเสียงข้างนอกเงียบลงสักพัก กันถึงจะกล้าพอที่จะไขลูกบิดประตู...ริทที่ยืนอยู่ข้างๆก็ไม่รู้ว่าจะทำตัวยังไงหรือว่าจะพุดอะไรดี...เรื่องเมื่อกี้ทำเอาริทอึ้งไปเล็กน้อย...ความรู้สึกในใจเหมือนโดนดึงจากที่สูงลงสู่ที่ต่ำ...บรรยายไม่ถูกว่าตัวเองแอบดีใจหรือเสียดายกันแน่...แย่วะริท...โดนไอกันมันปั่นหัวเข้าจนได้

พอแง้มประตูออกไปก็คาดว่าจะต้องไม่เจอใคร...แต่ที่ไหนได้...เพราะทันทีที่ประตูเปิด...ก็เผยให้เห็นว่าใครคนนึงยืนรออยู่ด้วยใบหน้าเปื้อนยิ้ม

"ไง...ถึงกับต้องล๊อกประตูเชียว"

"พี่เก่ง!!...โหย...กันตกใจหมด" ฝ่ายกันอ่ะตกใจ...แต่เก่งเหลือบดูหน้าริทก็เห็นว่าแดงไปไหนถึงไหน...ไอกัน...มึงเข้าไปทำอะไร...

"A B C หรือ D ว่ะ" พี่เก่งเดินนำทั้งสองคนกลับห้อง...พอสังเกตว่าอีกกลุ่มคงไปเข้าห้องน้ำที่ชั้นล่างเลยกล้าพอที่จะถาม...กันฟังคำถามก็นิ่งไปพักนึงก่อนจะเข้าใจความหมาย...เหลือบมองเห็นริททำหน้างงก็เลยตอบ

" A กับ B ใครๆก็ทำได้ป่ะ"

"ตอบอย่างนี้แสดงว่า C เอ๊ะ หรือว่า D" เก่งถามล้อเลียน...แต่ไอกันกลับส่ายหัวอย่างเซ็งๆ

"D ก็เกินไปพี่เก่ง...แค่ C กันยังอดเลย" เก่งถึงกับฮากร๊ากกับคำตอบของน้องตัวดี...เพราะมันตอบแล้วยังไม่วายหันไปส่งสายตาอาลัยอาวรณ์ให้กับริท...ที่กำลังเดินตามและงงได้ที่

"พี่เก่งกับกันพุดเรื่องอะไรกันเนี่ย...ทำไมริทฟังไม่รู้เรื่อง" สุดจะทน กันมันคงไม่ยอมอธิบาย...แต่พอมองหน้ามันด้วยความสงสัย...สายตาที่มันตอบกลับมาก็ทำให้นึกถึงเรื่องเมื่อกี้...แล้วความร้อนวูบวาบที่เข้ามาจู่โจมก็ทำให้ต้องหลบหน้ามันอีกรอบ...

โอ๊ย...ริทสู้หน้ากันมันไม่ได้แล้ว...ทำไมไอกันมันทำเหมือนไม่รู้สึกอะไรเลยอย่างนี้กันนะ...แต่ความจริงกันเองก็ทั้งเขินทั้งอายไม่ต่างไปจากริท...เพียงแค่ความรู้สึก"เสียดาย"มันอาจจะมากกว่าความเขินที่เป็นอยู่...แล้วยิ่งมาเห็นริทที่ทำตัวไม่ถูก...เก้ๆกังๆแล้วยิ่งดูน่ารัก...เลยอดจะมองแล้วมีความสุขไม่ได้

พอกลับมาถึงห้องซ้อมรวมก็พบว่าครูแหม่มให้ริทกับกันไปซ้อมแยกเพลงที่ต้องร้องในคอนฯปิด...เลยต้องจากเพื่อนๆพี่ๆอีก6คนไปก่อน...พอมาถึงห้องเล็ก...เพลงที่ต้องร้องก็ดันเป็นเพลง"เรื่องมหัศจรรย์"

ครูแหม่มให้เวลาทั้งสองคนได้อ่านและจำเนื้อ...ถึงแม้ว่าเพลงนี้จะเป็นเพลงที่ทั้งคู่รู้จักดีอยู่แล้ว...แต่พอต้องมาร้องเพลงนี้ด้วยกันท่ามกลางความรู้สึกที่ยังค้างคาจากเหตุการณ์เมื่อครู่...การร้องเพลงนี้ก็ถือเป็นเรื่องยากขึ้นมาทันที

...บนโลกนี้มีคนเป็นล้านคน...ทุกคนมีเป็นล้านใจ...ฉันก็ไม่ใช่ใครก็แค่คนหนึ่ง...  
...โลกเราดูช่างกว้างใหญ่...ท้องฟ้าดูช่างกว้างไกล...เธอแปลกใจบ้างไหม...

อ่านจบก็แอบเหลือบมองใบหน้าคนข้างๆ...ริทยังคงก้มหน้าอ่านเนื้อ...ขนตายาวเป็นแพกระพริบตามจังหวะการเปิดปิดตา...ริมฝีปากเม้มน้อยๆ...น่ารักจังเลย~...ไม่ได้ๆ..เหลือบไปมองที่ครูแหม่มก็เห็นว่าครูแหม่มหันมามองอยู่...กันเลยต้องก้มหน้าอ่านเนื้อเพลงต่อ

...มันเป็นเรื่องบังเอิญหรือตั้งใจ...มันเกิดขึ้นจริงๆ หรือฝันไป...การที่เรานั้นได้พบกันที่บนโลกนี้  
...เราไม่รู้จะพูดมันอย่างไร...แต่หมดทั้งหัวใจที่ฉันมี ฉันเชื่อว่าสิ่งนี้...  
...คือเรื่องมหัศจรรย์ที่เราได้พบกัน...คือเรื่องมหัศจรรย์ที่ฉันได้รักเธอ  
...คือเรื่องมหัศจรรย์ที่สุดที่ฉันเคยได้เจอ...เธอ...คือเรื่องมหัศจรรย์...

ริทร้องเพลงอยู่ในใจเงียบๆแล้วก็แอบมองใครบางคน...ใบหน้าคมก้มหน้าอ่านอย่างตั้งใจ...คิ้วเข้มกดลง...กันอ่านเนื้อเพลงไปก็อมยิ้มน้อยๆไป...ลักยิ้มขึ้นข้างแก้ม...ริทเห็นแล้วก็อยากเดินไปจิ้มเล่นให้หายหมั่นไส้บ้าง

...วันที่ฉันบอกรักเธอ...เหมือนฉันได้เจอทุกสิ่ง...เหมือนฉันได้พบความจริงในหัวใจ  
...ฉันจะยืนอยู่ข้างเธอ นับตั้งแต่นี้ไป...และจะไม่ไปไหน...

"จบยัง..มา...ลองมาร้องดู" ครูแหม่มเรียก...กันกับริทสบตากันแล้วก็เริ่มร้อง...ต่างคนก็ต่างร้อง...ร้องไปก็หันไปมองพื้นมองกำแพงมองเพดาน...

"เป็นอะไรกันสองคนนี้...ร้องเพลงด้วยกันแต่ไม่ยอมมองหน้ากัน" กันกับริทฟังแล้วก็ชะงัก...มองหน้ากันแล้วก็หันไปยิ้มแหยๆให้ครูแหม่ม

"ป่าวครับ" กันตอบแก้เก้อ...หันไปก็เห็นว่าริทมันเอากระดาษเนื้อเพลงขึ้นมาอ่านอีกรอบ...

"เอ้า...อีกรอบ"

แล้วกันกับริทก็ซ้อมเพลงนี้กันอีกหลายรอบกว่าจะถูกใจครูแหม่ม...ครูแหม่มคร้าบ...ครูแหม่มจะรู้มั้ยว่าที่ริทร้องเพี้ยนก็เพราะต้องมองหน้าไอกันมันเนี่ยแหละ...พอมองหน้ามันก็ดันลืมเนื้อท่อนถัดไป...ลืมเนื้ออย่างเดียวไม่ว่า...บางครั้งหูก็เหมือนจะอื้อ...ร้องแล้วก็ไม่ได้ยินว่าตัวเองร้องคีย์ไหนออกไป...

แย่ละ...กันเองก็อยากจะบ้าตาย...พอมองหน้าริท...ก็เผลอร้องผิดจังหวะ...ก็กันมองหน้าริทแล้วก็อยากจะมองไปเรื่อยๆ...ก็ลืมว่าต้องร้องท่อนถัดไป...พอร้องไม่ดีครูแหม่มก็แปลกใจ...ว่าไอสองคนนี้มันก็ซ้อมร้องมาตั้งหลายเพลง...แล้วทำไมเพลงนี้จะร้องให้ถูกให้ดีทำไมมันยากเย็นขนาดนี้...

"พอๆๆ....วันนี้พอแค่นี้...กลับไปซ้อมกันด้วยนะ...ทั้งคู่เลย...เป็นอะไรกันหรือเปล่า...หรือว่าตื่นเต้น" ครูแหม่มก็ใจดีคิดว่าลูกศิษย์ตื่นเต้น...ไม่ก็เหนื่อยที่วันนี้ซ้อมร้องเพลงมาแล้วทั้งวัน...

"ก็นิดหน่อยครับ"มองไปก็เห็นว่าริทมันไม่ตอบอีกแล้ว...กันก็เลยต้องเป็นฝ่ายตอบ...

หลังจากบอกลาอาจารย์ทุกคน...ริทกับกันก็นั่งรถตู้กลับไปที่บ้าน...พอถึงบ้านทั้งสองคนก็ยังไม่ได้พูดอะไรกัน...ริทเดินนำกันขึ้นไปถึงห้องนอน...ริทกะว่าจะรีบอาบน้ำนอน...แต่พอหันมาก็เห็นว่าไอกันมันขึ้นไปนอนบนเตียงแล้ว

"สกปรกว่ะกัน...ยังไม่อาบน้ำแล้วยังขึ้นไปนอนบนเตียงอีก" ริทแอบแขวะ

"ง่วง...ไม่อาบบบบ" ลากเสียงตอบแล้วกดหน้าลงกับหมอนเพื่อนอน...ริทชะงัก...

"ไม่ได้!!!!!" ริทขึ้นไปบนเตียงแล้วลากแขนกัน

"ทำไม?" ไม่ลุกๆๆๆๆ

"ถ้ามึงไม่อาบมึงก็มานอนกะกูไม่ได้" ริทยื่นคำขาด...กันเงยหน้าขึ้นมาจากหมอนมามอง

"งั้นกูกลับไปนอนห้องตัวเองนะ" กันแอบยิ้มอยู่ในใจ...ทำท่าเป็นคว้าหมอนกับผ้าห่มแล้วจะกลับห้องตัวเอง

"ไอกันนนนนน" ริทรั้งแขนไว้...รู้ว่าไอกันมันแกล้งง่วงไปงั้น

"แค่อาบน้ำ...แปบเดียวเอง"

"ก็กูง่วงนอน" หลับตาตอบ...ทำเหมือนสะลึมสะลือสุดขีด

"หรือมึงจะอาบให้กู" หะ?...ริทชะงักแล้วปล่อยแขนไอกัน...ก่อนจะช่วยดันมันไปด้วย

"งั้นมึงกลับไปนอนห้องมึงเลยเหอะ" ริทเลิกสนใจไอคนนิสัยไม่ดีก่อนจะคว้าชุดนอนเข้าไปเตรียมอาบน้ำ...กันลืมตา...มองเห็นริทจะเดินเข้าห้องน้ำก็รีบกระโดดลงจากเตียงแล้วคว้าเสื้อผ้าตามเข้าไป...

"มึงทำไรเนี่ยกัน" ริทสะดุ้งโหยง...แขวนเสื้อผ้าแล้วหันมาเจอให้กันมันตามเข้ามาในห้องน้ำ

"อาบน้ำไง" ตอบหน้าตาเฉยแล้วแขวนเสื้อผ้าบ้าง...

"ไหนว่าจะไม่อาบ" ริทยังยืนค้างอยู่อย่างนั้น

"ก็มึงบอกจะไม่ให้กูนอนด้วย" แล้วกันก็เริ่มถอดเสื้อยืดที่ใส่อยู่ออก...

"ก็แล้วทำไมไม่ไปอาบที่ห้องมึง"

"ขี้เกียจ" แล้วก็ถอดกางเกง...ไอบ้า......นอกจากนิสัยเสียแล้วกันมันยังบ้าอีกกกก

"เดี๋ยว...มึงจะมาอาบพร้อมกูเนี่ยนะ" ริทยังเบลอกับการกระทำแบบเร่งด่วนของกัน

"ทำไม...ก็ผู้ชายเหมือนกัน...ตอนเรียน ร.ด.ยังอาบพร้อมเพื่อนตั้งเยอะ" ริทชะงักกึก...เถียงมันกลับไม่ได้...เอาไงดีวะ...ก็ตอนเรียนร.ด.เพื่อนมันเยอะมันถึงไม่เป็นไรไง...แต่นี่...

"ตามใจมึง..."ว่าแล้วก็หันหลังให้กัน เตรียมตัวจะถอดเสื้อออกบ้าง...แต่เรื่องบางเรื่องก็ทำให้นึกขึ้นได้

"เดี๋ยวนะกัน...เมื่อกี้มึงล๊อกประตูห้องน้ำป่ะ"

"ล๊อก" พยักหน้าพร้อมตอบ

"กูไม่ล๊อกประตูห้องน้ำ" ริทยังคงยืนยันเรื่องเดิม...แล้วก็เดินไปเพื่อจะปลดล๊อก

"ทำไม?...กูก็อาบอยู่กับมึง...ต่อให้มึงล้มไปในห้องน้ำ...กูก็ยังอยู่ทั้งคน" กันสงสัย...มองตามริทที่ดูว่าสีหน้าเริ่มจะระเรื่อแดง

"ก็เพราะมึงอาบกับกูนี่แหละกัน...กูถึงไม่ให้มึงล๊อกประตูห้องน้ำ" ริทกลั้นใจตอบตามจริง...กันฟังคำตอบแล้วก็ขำกร๊ากก..

"โอ๊ยริท...กันน่ากลัวขนาดนั้นเลยเหรอ...อะไรกัน...กันออกจะน่ารักเรียบร้อย" พูดไปก็ขำไป...เพราะท่าทางริทมันจะกลัวจริงจัง...เพราะมันดูรีบว่าจะตั้งใจอาบน้ำให้จบๆไปเร็วๆ

"จากเรื่องวันนี้...กูไม่เสี่ยงไปกับมึงด้วยหรอก...แล้วมึงก็รีบอาบน้ำเลยนะเว้ย...ทีเมื่อกี้ยังบ่นว่าง่วงอยู่เลย"ริทย้อน...ทั้งๆที่ความจริงก็อายแทบตาย...กันยิ้มให้กับประโยคของริทก่อนจะตอบด้วยสีหน้าเจ้าเล่ห์...

"ก็ตอนนี้ กันตื่นแล้ว"

 

ไอ้........


	13. ขืนใจ

วันนี้ทางทีมงานตั้งใจไว้ว่าจะให้มาซ้อมการแสดงคอนฯปิดกันที่บ้านหลังเดิม...บ้านที่ทุกๆคนคิดถึง...เพื่อลดความตื่นเต้นและเพิ่มความสบายใจกันมากยิ่งขึ้น

พอนัดทุกคนได้รวมกัน...ทั้ง6คนก็นั่งรถตู้มายังบ้านหลังนี้...โดยตลอดเวลาที่อยู่บนรถ...โตโน่กับเก่งก็แอบหลบมุมท้ายรถนั่งคุยถึงน้องชายตัวแสบของเขาสองคน...ในขณะที่อีก 4 คนที่เหลือกำลังโม้กันทุกเรื่องตั้งแต่เรื่องเพลงของตัวเอง...เรื่องการ์ตูน...เรื่องดินฟ้าอากาศ...

"เก่ง...พี่ถามหน่อย..ว่ารู้ได้ไง" คำถามถามคนข้างๆแต่สายตาก็มองคนกลุ่มตรงหน้าที่คุยกันจ้อกแจ้กอย่างมีความสุข

"ก็...ผมก็สังเกตเอา...ที่จริงผมก็เริ่มเอะใจตั้งแต่อยู่ในบ้านแล้วแหละ" เก่งตอบ...พยายามมองตามสายตาของเฮียใหญ่ในบ้านว่าเฮียเขามองใครกันแน่?

"ยังไงๆ...เล่ามาให้ฟังหน่อย...เพราะพี่พึ่งจะมารู้ก็ตอนที่เหลือแค่พี่กับมันอีกสองคนเนี่ยแหละ" พอละสายตากลับมามองที่ว่าที่หมอเก่ง...ก็เห็นว่าไอคนผิวขาวมันมีแววล้อเลียนในสายตา

"มีอะไรหรือเปล่า?" โตโน่ไม่รู้ตัวว่าโดนเก่งแกล้ง

"ไม่มีครับไม่มี...ก็...ตั้งแต่ที่นอนห้องเดียวกับกัน...ผมก็แอบรู้สึกได้ว่า...กันมันชมว่าริทว่าน่ารักอยู่บ่อยๆ" เก่งทำหน้านึก

"บ่อยแค่ไหนว่ะ" โตโน่ยังถามต่อ

"บ่อยพอให้เก่งเอะใจได้อ่ะ...คือ...กันมันก็ไม่ค่อยได้ชมใครว่าน่ารักไง...แต่กับริท...เก่งได้ยินบ่อย"

"เชื่อมั้ยว่าพี่ได้ยินไอกันมันพูดถึงริทน้อยมาก...แค่คุยกับริทยังน้อยเลย..นานๆทีพี่ถึงจะเห็น...เห็นที่ไรก็ทะเลาะหาเรื่องกันตลอด"

"มันคงเกรงใจพี่โตโน่มั้ง...ไม่ก็เขิน"

"ฮะฮาฮ่า...เป็นไปได้ๆ" โตโน่หัวเราะขำ...ก็รู้ว่าสองคนนั้นมันชอบทะเลาะกันแก้เก้อ...ดีไม่ดีถ้าปล่อยให้อยู่กันแค่สองคนมันอาจจะไม่ทะเลาะกันเลยก็เป็นได้

สักพักรถตู้ก็มาถึงหน้าบ้าน...ทั้งหกคนแอบเตี๊ยมกันว่าจะเข้าบ้านไปแบบเงียบๆไม่ให้ไอสองคนสุดท้ายได้รู้ตัว...เลยค่อยๆเดินเข้าไปเงียบๆ...พี่ๆทีมงานก็บอกว่ากันกับริทมันกำลังอยู่ในห้องครัว

"กัน!!!...กูไม่เอา" เสียงริทดังขึ้นมาก่อนตัว

"มึงยังไม่ทันได้ลอง"

"ถึงไม่ลองก็ก็รู้ว่ากูไม่ชอบ"

"ลองดูก่อนดิ...มานี่"

"ม่ายยยย...กันมึงอย่าเข้ามาใกล้กูนะ"

"ริทครับ...มานี่มา" น้ำเสียงนุ่มออดอ้อนจนคนที่ฟังแทบจะขนลุก

"มึงไม่ต้องมายิ้ม....กัน...กูบอกว่ากูไม่ชอบ"

"ริท...เชื่อใจกันสักครั้งได้มั้ย" คำถามนี้ทำเอาอีกฝ่ายเงียบลงสักพักเหมือนคนกำลังตัดสินใจ

"ไม่อ่ะ"

"ลองดูก่อนดิริท"

"ไม่เอา!!!...กัน...มึงจะมาขืนใจกูอย่างนี้ไม่ได้นะ"

"ขัดใจริทคืองานของกันอยู่แล้ว" พูดแล้วไม่วายหัวเราะเสริม

"ไม่!!!...อื้ออออออ!!!!"

"ทำอะไรกันวะ!!!" โตโน่เดินเข้าไปด้วยความกังวล...ไอกันมันทำอะไรไอริทวะ...ไม่คิดว่าขนาดยังอยู่ในบ้าน...กันมันจะกล้าทำอะไร

แต่ปรากฏว่าภาพที่เห็นทำเอาโตโน่แถบทรุด...เพราะกันมันกำลังล๊อกตัวริทเอาไว้แล้วมือข้างนึงถือส้อมที่จิ้มบล๊อกโคลี่ค้างไว้อย่างนั้น...ฝ่ายริทก็ปิดปากตัวเองแน่น...มือทั้งสองข้างพยายามดันกันให้ไปห่างๆ...พอเห็นเพื่อนทุกคนมาริทเลยได้ทีวิ่งไปหาคนช่วย

"พี่โตโน่ๆ...ไอกันมันจะขืนใจริท" ดูมัน!!!...แล้วโตโน่ก็ได้แต่ลงไปนั่งยองๆด้วยความเหนื่อยใจ ท่ามกลางการระเบิดหัวเราะเสียงดังของเก่ง เซน และไอซ์...มีเพียงเกต เกรซ และริทที่ยืนงงว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น

"ฝืนใจได้มั้ยริท...ไม่ใช่ขืนใจ" โตโน่ถามด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนใจ

"มันต่างกันตรงไหนพี่โตโน่...ดูดิ...ไอกันมันก็รู้ว่าริทไม่ชอบกินผัก...มันก็ยังจะบังคับอยู่นั่นแหละ...เนี่ย...มันแทบจะเอามายัดปากริทอยู่แล้ว" ริทไม่ได้เอะใจว่าเฮียใหญ่คิดไปไหนต่อไหนตั้งแต่ได้ยินบทสนทนา...ฝ่ายกันก็ต้องรีบเดินมาแก้ตัว

"ก็ผักมันมีประโยชน์...มึงไม่กินมึงถึงได้เตี้ยอยู่อย่างเนี่ย" กันเดินมาทั้งๆที่มือยังถือส้อมค้างอยู่อย่างนั้น...มองไปทางพี่เก่งก็ดูว่าจะไม่หยุดขำง่ายๆ...มีอะไรตลกขนาดนั้น?

"ไม่เกี่ยวเลยมึง...กูเรียนมา" ริทยังเถียงต่อ

"เรียนมายังไงถึงไม่รู้ว่าผักมันมีประโยชน์...หะ?"

"รู้..แต่ไม่อยากกิน...ไม่ชอบ...เข้าใจมั้ย" แล้วริทก็กลับไปยืนเถียงกับกันต่อ...เก่งเดินไปตบไหล่พี่ใหญ่ที่ยังคงนั่งเซ็งที่โดนน้องสองคนพาเอาคิดไปไหนถึงไหนแล้ว

"คิดอะไรอยู่...พี่โตโน่" คำถามแววล้อเลียนจากเก่งและสายตาจากเซนและไอซ์ทำเอาอาเฮียถึงกับเก้อ

"ก็คิดเหมือนที่พวกคุณๆคิดกันแหละครับ" โตโน่ตอบพร้อมรอยยิ้มกว้าง...ไอน้องพวกนี้...มันน่านัก

"พี่โตโน่คิดว่าอะไรเหรอ...แล้วทำไมพวกพี่เก่งต้องขำด้วย" เกรซถามด้วยความไร้เดียงสา...ทำเอาคนร้ายเดียงสาอย่างโตโน่ตอบแทบไม่ถูก

"พี่ก็ไม่ได้คิดอะไร...แค่เป็นห่วงริทก็เท่านั้น" โตโน่ตอบแบบรักษาภาพพจน์

"เหรอ~" สามเสียงถามย้อนพร้อมกัน...จนโตโน่อดหันไปส่งสายตาปรามๆเอาไว้ไม่ได้...

"เก่งและเซนครับ...ผมรู้ว่าพวกคุณเป็นคนดีนะครับ"

"ครับพี่โตโน่" สองคนยอมหยุด...ก็แก๊งค์บัวบานเป็นคนดีเสมออยู่แล้ว

"อ้าวพี่โตโน่...แล้วไอซ์อ่ะ" เด็กน้อยแอบโวย...ไอซ์ไม่ดีตรงไหน

"ไอไอซ์...อย่าๆๆๆๆ...อย่าให้พี่ต้องพูด"

แล้วเรื่องเข้าในผิดของเช้าวันนี้ก็จบลงด้วยเสียงหัวเราะของทั้ง หก คน...ส่วนอีกสองคน...

"จะลากกูไปไหน...ปล่อยดิ" ริทโดนกันลากหลบออกมา

"ลากมาขืนใจมั้ง" กันย้อนพร้อมส่งสายตาเจ้าเล่ห์ให้...แต่ริททำหน้างงถึงแม้มองหน้าไอกันแล้วใจมันจะสั่นบ้างเล็กน้อยก็เหอะ...ผัก..ไอกันมันก็กินหมดไปแล้ว...มันจะมาขืนใจอะไรริทได้อีกวะ

"กูไม่เข้าใจ"

"มึงไม่ต้องเข้าใจหรอก...กูลากมาให้มึงเป็นฝ่ายล้างจานบ้าง...ตั้งแต่เหลือสองคน...กันเป็นคนล้างตลอด"

"แค่บอกเอาก็ได้..." แล้วริทก็เริ่มล้างจาน...โดยมีกันยืนมองอยู่...พอเห็นว่าไม่มีใครเดินตามมาขัดขวาง....กันก็เริ่มเอาคางไปเกี่ยวบนไหล่คนที่มือสองข้างเปื้อนน้ำยาล้างจานอยู่

"มึงจะทำอะไร!!!" ริทจะหันหน้าไปถามก็ไม่ได้...เมื่อหน้ากันมันมาอยู่ข้างๆ...ลมหายใจยังเป่าอยู่ข้างแก้มจนใบหน้าชักจะร้อนวูบวาบ

"แค่ดูว่ามึงล้างจานสะอาดมั้ย" คนเจ้าเล่ห์ตอบ

"ไหนๆ ดูดิ..สะอาดมั้ย" ว่าแล้วก็เขยื้อนตัวเองเข้าไปเบียดมากขึ้น...

"ไอกัน!!!" ริทเขินจนทนไม่ไหวหลบวูบออกมายืนห่างๆ...มือเต็มไปด้วยฟองก็ไม่แคร์...กันเห็นก็ขำ...ริททำหน้าเหวอแล้วน่ารักชะมัด...แต่กันก็ไม่เห็นว่าที่จริงพี่ใหญ่แอบมายืนดูอยู่ข้างหลังสักพักแล้ว

"พี่ว่าพี่ไว้ใจกันไม่ได้แล้วมั้งเนี่ย" แล้วริทก็ยิ่งเขินเข้าไปใหญ่เมื่อเห็นว่าเมื่อกี้มีคนเห็น......ไอกันแม่ง...นิสัยไม่ดี...ว่าแล้วก็วิ่งหลบคนในแก๊งค์อีกสองคนขึ้นไปล้างมือที่ห้องน้ำชั้นบน...ทิ้งให้พี่โตโน่ได้คุยกับกันเพียงลำพัง

"กันไม่ได้ทำอะไรสักหน่อย" กันตอบแล้วก็ล้างจานที่เหลือต่อ

"แล้วที่ในห้องน้ำอ่ะ"

"นั่นก็ไม่ได้ทำอะไร"

"แล้วถ้าไอไอซ์กับเซนไม่ได้ไปขัดจังหวะมึงละกัน" คำถามนี้ทำให้น้องชายตัวดีต้องหันมามองหน้าคนถาม...ทำไมทั้งพี่เก่งทั้งพี่โตโน่ดูจะรู้ทันกันตลอดเลยเนี่ย

"อันนั้นก็ต้องดูว่ากันมีเวลาเยอะแค่ไหนนะพี่โตโน่"

เห้ย...กันมันไว้ใจไม่ได้จริงๆด้วยแหะ


	14. นิทานก่อนนอน (กัน)

"กัน...มึงอย่าพึ่งลุก" เสียงเตือนดังขึ้นก่อนที่กันจะทันได้ยันตัวเองขึ้นจากการนอนอ่านเนื้อเพลงเล่นบนที่นอน...ศอกสองข้างยันอยู่บนเตียงนุ่ม...สายตามองตามต้นเสียงที่พึ่งขึ้นมาจากชั้นล่าง...

ริทไม่ได้อธิบายอะไรเพิ่มเติม...ก่อนที่เจ้าตัวจะกระโดดขึ้นมาบนที่นอนด้วยอีกคนแล้วมานอนหนุนหลังของเขา

"ทำไมไม่นอนให้มันสบายกว่านี้ล่ะ" เอี้ยวคอหันไปมองคนที่ใช้ร่างกายเขาต่างหมอน...นอนอ่านเนื้อเพลงสบายใจเฉิบแล้วก็อดจะถามไม่ได้

"อย่างนี้สบายดีแล้ว...มันลำบากมึงดี..กัน" ตอบแล้วก็ยิ้ม...มีความสุขสะจริง...

แล้วเวลาก็ล่วงเลยผ่าน...ทั้งสองคนไม่ได้คุยอะไรกันมาก...เพราะต่างคนก็ต่างมีสิ่งที่ต้องทำ...

ด้านกัน...ถึงแม้จะต้องนอนค้างท่าเดิมนานๆ...แต่น้ำหนักศีรษะของริทก็ไม่ได้หนักอะไรขนาดที่จะทำให้รู้สึกเมื่อยได้...แถมริทก็ยังนอนนิ่งๆไม่เป็น...เอาแต่กลิ้งไปกลิ้งมา...กันเลยได้ความรู้สึกเหมือนมีคนมานวดหลังให้แทน...แต่เหนือสิ่งอื่นใด...สิ่งที่กันได้รับคือ...ความสบายใจ..และ...ความสุขใจ...  
ฝ่ายริท...การหนุนลงบนแผ่นหลังของใครบางคนมันเทียบไม่ได้กับการนอนหนุนหมอน...เพราะมันมีแต่กล้ามเนื้อกับกระดูก...มันคงไม่นุ่มเหมือนฝ้ายหรือเส้นใยธรรมชาติอย่างในหมอน...แต่สิ่งนึงที่การนอนหนุนหมอนให้ไม่ได้...คือ..ไออุ่น...ที่ส่งผ่านมาถึง..หมอนมันไม่มีชีวิต...ให้ได้ก็แค่ความเย็นเยียบ...อ่อนนุ่มไปก็เท่านั้น...เพราะนั่นไม่ใช่สิ่งที่เขาต้องการ...

"ริท...หลับไปแล้วเหรอ" คนที่นอน...นิ่งไปนานจนกันอดทักไม่ได้

"อื้อ~" เสียงงัวเงียมาก...

"ง่วงนอนก็นอนเลยดิ" กันขยับตัวลุก...ริทเลยลงมานอนบนเตียงตามปรกติแบบไร้ซึ่งหมอน

"ม่ายด้ายย...สกกะปก" ให้ตายสิ...

"งั้นมึงก็ไปอาบน้ำดิ" คราวนี้ริทส่ายหัว...

"มึงไปอาบก่อนเลยกัน...อาบเสร็จแล้วมาปลุกด้วย" ริทควานหาหมอนแล้วเอามาซุกนอน 

"เกี่ยวไรกับกัน...กลัวตัวเองสกปรกก็ไปอาบน้ำแล้วมานอนต่อสิ" กันงง

"ม่ายด้าย...ถ้าริทปายอาบน้ามแล้วมานอน...กันก็จะม่ายยอมอาบน้ามแล้วก้อมานอนข้างริท...สกกะปก" กันหลุดขำทันทีที่ฟังคนตัวเล็กให้เหตุผล...ริทมันรู้ทันด้วยแหะ...ว่าแล้วเลยยื่นมือไปขยี้ผมคนที่ง่วงนอนให้ฟูเล่น

"อื้อๆๆ..." 

...

...

...

"ริทๆ...กันอาบเสร็จแล้ว...ตื่นแล้วไปอาบน้ำได้แล้ว...ค่อยมานอนต่อ"

"อื้มมมม"เสียงครางงัวเงียบอกว่าง่วง

"ถ้าไม่ตื่นกันจะจูบแล้วนะ" เจ้าชายนิทรายอมตื่นทันที...ตายังหรี่จวนเจียนจะปิด...แต่ก็ยังสามารถลุกเดินไปคว้านู่นหยินนี่แล้วเดินเข้าห้องน้ำไป...กันมองตามแล้วก็มีความสุข...อ้อ...ขนาดริทมันง่วงจนจะหลับได้ตลอดเวลา...มันก็ยังไม่ลืมที่จะไม่ล๊อกประตู....เจิ๊ดมาก!!!

เจ้าชายนิทรา...

แล้วคนอารมณ์ดีก็เริ่มร้องเพลง

"ปล่อยให้ฉันนอนหลับตา...ก็ยังดีกว่ารู้ว่าเธอไม่รักกัน...ได้โกหกตัวเอง อยู่ในความฝัน...ที่ฉันไม่ต้องการตื่น...จะยอมเป็นเจ้าชายนิทรา...แล้วใช้เวลาที่ยังมีทั้งคืน...ข่มตานอนหลับฝันไม่ยอมตื่น...ให้รักเรายังยั่งยืนอยู่ในฝัน..."

ฝัน?...นั่นสินะ...ตอนนี้ทุกอย่างมันก็เหมือนความฝัน...ริทมองภาพสะท้อนตัวเองในกระจก...ฟังเพลงที่กันร้องแล้วก็นึกขึ้นได้...ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างตอนนี้...ความรู้สึกและทุกเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นในบ้านหลังนี้...มันก็แทบไม่ต่างไปจากความฝัน...ที่สักวัน...เราสองคนก็ต้องตื่นขึ้นมาพบความจริงอยู่ดี...

ความคิดเรื่องนี้แอบฝังตัวอยู่ในใจของริททันที...พออาบน้ำเสร็จแล้วเดินออกมาจากห้องน้ำ...ก็ทำตัวไม่ถูก...จะพูดกับกันก็ไม่รุ้ว่าจะพูดอะไรดี...จะนอนก็นอนไม่หลับแล้ว...ทำได้แค่ยืนนิ่งอยู่หน้าตู้เสื้อผ้า

"เป็นไรไปอ่ะ" กันแปลกใจ...ตอนเข้าไปอาบน้ำก็ยังดีๆอยู่...แล้วนี่...ตัวเล็กของเขาเป็นไรไปแล้ว...แต่ริทก็ตอบคำถามของกันด้วยการสั่นศีรษะน้อยๆ...กันเลยลุกจากเตียงไปดึงริทมานั่งแปะลงบนที่นอน...สำรวจสีหน้าก็เห็นว่าริทหน้านิ่งผิดปรกติ...เหมือนใช้ความคิดอะไรอยู่

"ไม่นอนแล้วเหรอ" ถามแล้วก็ส่งยิ้มให้...แต่ดูท่าจะไม่ได้ผล...เพราะริทก็ยังคงนิ่งเหมือนเดิม...หรือว่าวันนี้ซ้อมกันเหนื่อยไป...จนริทมันเบลอไปแล้ว...หรือกันไปทำอะไรให้มันนอยด์...นึกเท่าไหร่ก็นึกไม่ออก

"อาบน้ำแล้วมันหายง่วงแล้ว" หืม?...ตอบกันใช่มั้ย...

"นอนเล่นๆไปเดี๋ยวก็หลับ...นี่ก็ดึกแล้ว" กันยกนาฬิกาข้อมือขึ้นดูแล้วตอบ...ตกลงริทมันเป็นหรือไม่ได้เป็นอะไรกันแน่ว่ะเนี่ย...

ริทมองสบตากันสักพัก...เรื่องที่คิดได้ก็อยากจะบอก...เรื่องที่สงสัยก็อยากจะถาม...แต่ก็รู้สึกว่ามันยังไม่ถึงเวลา...ขนาดคนที่คิดอะไรรอบคอบกว่าเขาอย่างกัน...ยังไม่เป็นปัญหากับเรื่องนี้...ถ้ามันเป็นสำหรับเขา...แสดงว่า...กันมันมีอิทธิพลต่อริทมากไปมั้ย...คิดแล้วก็ถอนหายใจด้วยความทุกข์ใจ...แล้วจึงล้มตัวลงนอนหนุนหมอน...ทั้งๆที่ตายังลืมโพลงแบบคนไม่ง่วงเลยสักนิด...

กันมองคนที่นอนลืมตาก็อดคิดเป็นห่วงไม่ได้...เพราะไม่รู้ว่าสาเหตุที่ริทคิดมากมันคืออะไร..เขาเลยไม่รู้ว่าจะช่วยพูดยังไงดี...แต่พอมาคิดว่า...ถ้าริทมันอยากให้กันรู้...มันก็คงบอกไปแล้ว...เพราะฉะนั้น...กันเลยเลิกคิดที่จะถามอีก...

"ร้องเพลงกล่อมให้เอามั้ย...หรือจะฟังนิทาน" กันถามเหมือนถามเด็กอนุบาล...ริทช้อนสายตาขึ้นมอง...ตกลงกันมันคิดยังไงกับริทกันแน่...น้องชายคนนึงเท่านั้น?

"นิทาน" ริทตอบ...ฟังกันร้องเพลงมาก็เยอะ...อยากรู้นักว่ากันมันจะเล่านิทานเรื่องอะไรให้เขาฟัง...

อย่างน้อยริทมันก็ตอบ...กันเลยเดินไปปิดไฟห้องนอนก่อนจะมาล้มตัวลงนอนข้างๆ...หันไปมองริท...ก็เห็นว่ายังลืมตามองมาอยู่...แสดงว่านอนไม่หลับจริงๆ...อืม....เล่าเรื่องอะไรดีน้า...

"ก็...กาลครั้งหนึ่งนานมาแล้ว...มีเด็กผู้ชายตัวเล็กๆน่ารักคนหนึ่ง...เขาเป็นคนเรียบร้อยพูดน้อยและมีจิตใจที่ใสซื่อบริสุทธิ์"

"เดี๋ยวกัน...มึงแต่งเองใช่มั้ยเนี่ย" กันไม่ตอบ...แต่ยังส่งยิ้มให้...ก่อนจะละสายตามามองเพดานห้องนอนที่มีแสงลอดผ้าม่านเข้ามาส่องอยู่...ริทใช้ช่วงเวลานั้นลอบมองใบหน้าด้านข้างอยู่เงียบๆ

"เขาเกิดมาในครอบครัวที่อบอุ่น...และเป็นครอบครัวที่ค่อนข้างใหญ่เมื่อเทียบกับสังคมปัจจุบัน...เขาโตขึ้นมาพร้อมด้วยความรักความเอ็นดูของทั้งพ่อ แม่ และญาติทุกคน...ตลอดช่วงเวลานั้น...ทุกๆวันของเขามีแต่ความสุขและความอุ่นใจ...เขาไม่เคยได้รับรู้ว่า"ความเหงา"มันเป็นยังไง"

"จนกระทั่งวันนึง...วันที่เขาต้องเดินก้าวต่อไปด้วยขาของตัวเอง...เขาย้ายเข้ามาสู่โลกใบใหม่...สังคมใหม่...มายืนอยู่ในจุดที่แปลกตา...ไม่คุ้นเคย...และไม่มีใครอยู่ข้างๆเขา...ไม่มีคนที่เข้าใจ...ไม่มีคนที่จะมาให้ความสนใจ...ไม่มีความรักความอบอุ่นเหมือนที่เคยๆมา"

"นั่นเป็นครั้งแรกที่เขาได้รู้จักคำว่า โดดเดี่ยว...เหงา...และได้รู้ว่า เวลามากมาย...มันไม่มีค่า...ถ้าไม่ได้อยู่กับคนที่ตัวเองรัก..."

เงียบไปชั่วครู่....เมื่อคนเล่าหันมาสบสายตาคนที่นอนมองเขาอยู่ข้างๆ...ริทตกใจที่อยู่ดีๆกันก็หันมามอง...แต่ก็ไม่ได้หลบสายตาแต่อย่างใด...จนกลายเป็นกันที่ต้องหลบสายตา...แล้วเริ่มเล่าต่อ...

"แล้วเวลาก็ค่อยๆทำให้เด็กคนนั้นเปลี่ยนไป...เขาเริ่มปรับตัวกับสังคมใหม่ๆ...เพื่อนใหม่ๆ...เพราะเวลาถึง 6 ปีทำให้เขาเริ่มคุ้นเคยและเคยชิน...เขาได้เจอมิตรภาพ...ได้เรียนรู้โลกที่เปิดกว้าง...ได้ศึกษาในสิ่งที่เขาสนใจ...แต่ทุกครั้งที่เขาได้เจอกับสังคมใหม่...หรือเพื่อนใหม่...เขาก็ยังคงต้องเจอกับเหตุการณ์แบบเดิมๆ...โดยที่เขาไม่รู้ว่าควรจะวางตัวยังไง...จะแสดงออกยังไง...ใครๆเลยมองว่าเขาเป็นคนเรียบร้อย...และบางคนก็ไม่กล้าจะมาพูดคุยกับเขา.."

"จนกระทั่งวันนึง...วันที่เขาพยายามที่จะไล่ตามความฝันของตัวเอง...เขาพอจะมีความมั่นใจในตัวเองอยู่บ้าง...และเขาเชื่อว่าเขาทำทุกอย่างออกมาได้อย่างสุดความสามารถและดีที่สุดเพื่อความฝันของเขา...แต่...มันก็คงยังดีไม่พอ...เขาไปไม่ถึงจุดหมาย...เขาเสียใจ...แต่ก็ไม่ได้ร้องไห้...ความเสียดายและผิดหวังมันซ่อนตัวเองอยู่เงียบๆและค่อยๆบันทอนกำลังใจ..."

"โชคยังดีที่คนที่รักเขาทุกคนยังคอยให้กำลังใจ...ทำให้เขายังมีความหวัง...ความหวังที่ทำให้เขาลุกขึ้นสู้อีกครั้งบนเส้นทางสายนี้...และเขาได้บอกกับตัวเองไว้ว่า...เขาจะทำมันให้ดีที่สุดเพราะมันจะเป็นการลองเดินครั้งสุดท้าย...ด้วยความทุ่มเทสุดกำลัง...และถ้าเขายังไปไม่ถึงจุดหมาย...มันก็คงเป็นคำตอบ...ที่จะบอกเขาว่า...สิ่งที่เขาฝัน...มันไกลเกินตัว..."

"แต่พอมาถึงวันจริง...เด็กชายคนนั้นกลับยิ่งรู้สึกแย่กว่าครั้งที่แล้ว...เขากดดันตัวเอง...เขาไม่มั่นใจ...เขากลัว...กลัวเส้นทางที่ตัวเองกำลังจะเดิน...เขามองผู้คนรอบข้าง...ทุกคนล้วนดูดีกว่าเขามาก...ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างทำให้เด็กผู้ชายคนนั้นได้แต่คิดวิตกว่า...เขาอาจดีไม่พอ...และผลของครั้งนี้ก็อาจไม่ต่างไปจากครั้งที่แล้ว..."

"แล้วในวันที่เด็กผู้ชายคนนั้นทุกใจมากที่สุด...วันนั้นเองเขาก็ได้พบกับใครคนนึง...คนที่อยู่ดีๆก็มาคุยด้วย...มาพร้อมเพื่อนอีกคนนึง...มารู้จักกัน...มาทำให้เขายิ้มออก...มาทำให้เขาลืมที่จะคิดวิตก...ทำให้เด็กผู้ชายคนนั้นลืมความคิดแย่ๆที่คอยกดดันเขา...ใครคนนั้นยิ้มตลอดเวลา...มองโลกทุกอย่างในแง่ดี...เป็นใครคนที่กล้าเข้ามาทักเด็กผู้ชายคนนั้น...ทั้งๆที่คนอื่นๆไม่กล้าเพราะภาพลักษณ์ที่ดูเงียบเกินไป...และด้วยความที่เป็นคนที่ดูเข้าถึงยาก..."  
เล่าถึงตรงนี้...สายตาหวานๆก็หันมาสบที่ดวงตาคู่สวย...ดวงตากลมโตมีแวววุ่นว่ายใจจนเห็นได้ชัด...ริทจะรู้มั้ย...ว่า'เด็กผู้ชายคนนั้น'ที่กันพูดถึงคือใคร...และ'ใครคนนั้น'ที่เข้ามาเป็นจุดเปลี่ยนของชีวิตนั้นคือใคร...

"ใครคนนั้นทำให้เด็กผู้ชายได้พบความสุขอีกครั้ง...ได้รู้สึกถึงความห่วงใยและความอุ่นใจ...ทำให้เด็กผู้ชายคนนั้นได้คิดว่า...ความฝันที่อยากจะเป็น...แท้จริงแล้ว..มันเป็นสิ่งที่สำคัญที่สุดในชีวิตมั้ย...มันเป็นสิ่งที่คงทนถาวรตลอดไปหรือเปล่า...แล้วแท้จริง...หัวใจของเด็กผู้ชายคนนั้น...ร่ำร้องหาสิ่งใดกันแน่..."

เพราะความมืดยามดึก..ทำให้ริทได้ซ่อนใบหน้าอยู่อย่างนั้น...ไม่รู้ว่าป่านนี้แก้มตัวเองจะแดงไปไหนถึงไหนแล้ว...รู้สึก เขิน ทั้งๆที่ไม่รุ้ว่ากันมันหมายถึงใคร...เขิน ทั้งๆที่เรื่องที่กันมันเล่าก็เป็นแค่นิทาน...และยิ่ง เขิน ทุกครั้งที่สบตาตอบคนที่กำลังมองมา...

"เด็กผู้ชายคนนั้นเลิก 'คาดหวัง' กับเรื่องในอนาคต...เพราะการ 'คาดหวัง' จะทำให้คน 'ผิดหวัง' ได้...ทำเพียงแค่ 'หวัง' แค่พอเป็นกำลังใจ...บอกตัวเองให้ทำทุกอย่างเต็มความสามารถ...เรื่องของตัวเองให้ทำเท่าที่ทำได้...และหันไปใช้ชีวิตเพื่อคนอื่นบ้างดีกว่า...ทำเพื่อใครคนอื่น...และรวมไปถึงใครคนนั้น...คนที่เข้ามาเปลี่ยนชีวิต...เพราะเมื่อเห็นเขามีความสุข เราก็จะมีความสุขด้วย...เมื่อเห็นเขายิ้ม...เราก็จะยิ้มตาม...และเมื่อเห็นใครคนนั้นเศร้าเสียใจ...เราก็พร้อมจะทำทุกอย่างให้เขากลับมายิ้มได้ตามเดิม..."

แล้วนิทานของกันก็หยุดลงเท่านั้น...ทั้งคนเล่าและคนฟังต่างก็ใจเต้นแรงไม่แพ้กัน...

"จบแล้วเหรอ...เหมือนมันยังไม่จบเลย"

"อืม...never-ending story ไง"

"อ้าว...แล้วกันจะเอามาเล่าทำไมถ้ามันไม่มีตอนจบ" ริทท้วงเสียงอ่อย...กันแอบขำ...ท่าทางเนื้อสารที่ส่งไปอาจไปไม่ถึง

"ก็เรื่องมันยาวดี...นึกว่าระหว่างที่ฟังริทจะหลับไปก่อน...แต่นี่เล่นนอนฟังตาแป๋วเชียว" กันแก้ตัวไปอย่างนั้น...ในเมื่อความในใจบอกไปไม่ได้...ก็คงต้องทำแบบนี้

"งั้น...วันหลังริทจะช่วยแต่งเติมเรื่องราวในชีวิตของเด็กผู้ชายคนนั้นอีกคนนะ...ตอนนี้ริทง่วงแล้ว...กู้ดไนท์" พูดตัดบทแล้วก็ผลิกตัวหันข้างหลบไปอีกด้าน

กันมองคนที่หันตัวหลบแล้วก็อดที่จะคิดไม่ได้...หมายความว่าไง?...ช่วยแต่งเติมเรื่องราวในชีวิต?

"ริท.."

"หืม?"

"เด็กผู้ชายคนนั้นฝากบอกว่า..ฝันดีนะ"

 

...

กัน...ใครคนนั้นก็ฝากอวยพรให้กันฝันดีเหมือนกัน

 

...

...


	15. คิดยังไง

"เบื่อว่ะ" คำบ่นด้วยอารมณ์เซ็งๆหลุดออกมาจากปากคนที่ปรกติจะยิ้มแย้มตลอดเวลา...แต่ที่มันแปลกยิ่งกว่านั้นคือ...วันนี้เป็นนึงที่จะได้ออกไปข้างนอกซึ่งมันไม่เหมาะกับคำว่า เบื่อ แต่อย่างใด...

"เบื่ออะไรอ่ะ" วันนี้ริทมันจะนอยด์เรื่องอะไรอีกหล่ะเนี่ย...

"เบื่อมึงอ่ะกัน" คำตอบกวนประสาทเสียจนน่าแกล้งให้ร้องไห้เล่น...

"อ้าว...ริท...พูดอย่างนี้มาต่อยกันเลยมั้ย" ชวนต่อยเหมือนทุกทีแล้วทำท่าง้างหมัดจะต่อย...แต่คราวนี้ริทมันกลับไม่ตกใจแล้วโยกตัวหลบเหมือนทุกๆครั้งก่อนหน้านี้

"ต่อยดิ..เอาเลย...กล้าต่อยก็ต่อยเลย" ยืนหน้ามายั่ว...ท่าทางยอมโดนต่อยให้เจ็บตัวอาจจะดีกว่าความเบื่อที่ตอนนี้เป็นอยู่

"มึงเป็นไรเนี่ยริท" กันลดมือลง...ชักเป็นห่วง...เพราะเมื่อวานที่ริทมันเงียบไปก็ยังแอบคาใจอยู่เหมือนกัน

"ต่อยมาดิ" ริทคว้ามือกันที่ลดระดับลงมาชนหน้าตัวเอง...ท้าทายให้โดนต่อย...

เบื่อ...และ...หงุดหงิด...ถ้าไอกันมันต่อยแล้วจะทำให้ริทเลิกคิดมาก...เลิกสงสัยอะไรมากมาย...ก็ให้มันต่อยมาเหอะ...เจ็บที่ตัวมันกยังดีกว่าคิดอะไรๆจนมันเจ็บในใจอย่างนี้

กันพยายามดึงมือกลับแต่ริทก็จับมือกันไว้แน่น...แรงที่ริทใช้มือกันชนแก้มตัวเอง...กันเห็นแล้วก็กลัวว่าริทมันจะเจ็บ...ริทจะคว้ามือกันไว้ต่อก็ได้นะ...แต่กันไม่ยอมต่อยไปตามแรงมือริทด้วยหรอก...ว่าแล้วก็รีบคลายมือออกแล้วฉวยโอกาสหยิกแก้มริทเบาๆค้างไว้

"นอยด์อะไรใส่กันอีกแล้ววววว...ห๊า?" 

"เจ็บบบบบบบบบบ" ไอกันบ้า...ริทปล่อยมือกันมันคืนไปแล้วลูบแก้มตัวเองที่กันมันดึงสะจนเกือบจะยืด

"เอ้า!...แล้วทีเมื่อกี้มาท้าให้กันต่อย"

"คนอย่างมึง...ก็ดีแต่ทำร้ายกู" หลุดปากว่าแล้วก็หันหน้าหลบไปมองนอกหน้าต่างรถตู้

"อะไรนะ?...กูเนี่ยนะ?...ทำร้ายมึง...หะริท...หันหน้ามาก่อน" งงครับ...แต่ริทมันพูดแล้วก็ทำเป็นไม่สนใจ...เพราะมันไม่ยอมหันหน้ากลับมาคุยด้วย...กันเลยต้องใช้สองมือหมุนคอริทให้หันมา...

"ปล่อยยย...กูไม่คุยยยย" 

"ไม่ได้...ที่เมื่อกี้ริทพูด...มันก็ทำร้ายกันเหมือนกันนะ" ริทเลิกขืนแรงมือของกัน...ยอมหันมาสบตาคนข้างๆ...แววตาของกันบอกถึงความเจ็บปวดจริงๆ...กัน...

"ทำร้ายยังไง" จะรู้สึกอะไรทำไม...ในเมื่อ...ริทมันก็แค่คนๆนึงที่กันได้มาเจอ...ก็เท่านั้นเอง

"แล้วกันไปทำร้ายริทเมื่อไหร่...ตอนไหน...ยังไง" สิ่งที่กันทำลงไป...มันเป็นการทำร้ายริทอย่างนั้นเหรอ?...ริทไม่ได้มีความสุข...ไม่ได้รู้สึกเหมือนที่กันรู้สึกบ้างเลยใช่มั้ย...ที่กันเห็นว่าริทเขิน...ริทยิ้ม...ทุกอย่างกันคิดไปเองฝ่ายเดียวใช่มั้ย

"ก็...ช่างมันเถอะ...กูขอโทษละกันที่พูดอย่างนั้นออกไป" ริทพยายามแก้ไขสถานการณ์...แต่ดูเหมือนจะสายไป...เพราะกันมันเลิกคิ้วทำเหมือนไม่เป็นไรแล้วหันไปมองตรงๆ...แล้วก็นั่งนิ่งแบบนั้นไปตลอดทางโดยไม่หันมาคุยอะไรบริทอีกเลย..

"กัน..." ริทลองเรียกดู...ชะโงกหน้ามาดูว่ากันมันจะสนใจบ้างมั้ย..แต่มันก็ทำเป็นไม่สนใจริทจริงๆ...

"กัน...ริทขอโทษ...นะ...หันมาหน่อย" อ้อนก็ยังไม่ได้ผล...ริทเลยใช้วิธีการเดียวกับกันโดยการเอาสองมือหันหัวกันให้หันมามอง...

ริทสบตากับกันอยู่นาน...สายตาไม่ได้บอกอะไรเลย...นอกจากความอุ่นซ่านในหัวใจ.....จนมือที่จับไว้รุ้สึกอ่อนแรงขึ้นมาง่ายๆอย่างนั้น

"หายโกรธริทเถอะนะ..." 

"อืม...ปล่อยมือเหอะ" แล้วกันก็แกะมือริทออกจากหัว...กันไม่ได้โกรธริท...กันแค่เริ่มไม่แน่ใจ...ว่าสิ่งที่ทำลงไปทั้งหมด...ริทมันเห็นดีด้วยจริงหรือเปล่า...พอมาคิดทบทวนดูแล้วก็ยิ่งไม่แน่ใจมากขึ้นอีก...

ความรู้สึกของทั้งคู่เริ่มมีความกังวลใจมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ...แต่จะทำยังไงได้...ในเมื่อจะถามออกมาตรงๆก็ทำไม่ได้...พอคิดถึงตรงนี้กันก็แอบยิ้มขันในความคิดตัวเองไม่ได้...เพราะอยู่ดีๆเนื้อเพลงท่อนนึงของเซนก็ดังขึ้นมาในหัว...  
....คำว่าเพื่อนและคำว่ารัก...มีแค่เส้นบางๆกั้นอยู่...ข้ามมาแล้ววันนี้ไม่รู้จริงๆ จะบอกยังไง....ส่งข้อความให้เธอมากมาย ห่วงใยเป็นกำลังใจให้กัน...แต่ยกเว้นเพียงคำๆเดียว ฉันยังเก็บอยู่ข้างใน....

ถามตัวเองว่า...คิดกับริทเหมือนเพื่อนคนอื่นๆได้มั้ย...เพื่อนที่สุพรรณฯ...เพื่อนที่สวนฯ...หรือแม้เพื่อนที่เกษตร...ไม่ห่วงมันได้มั้ย...ไม่คิดถึงมันได้มั้ย...ไม่สนใจ...ไม่อยากรู้ว่ามันเป็นยังไงอยู่ตลอดเวลา...กันทำแบบนั้นได้มั้ย...กันนึกไม่ออกจริงๆ...เพราะตั้งแต่ได้เจอได้รู้จัก...ริท...เป็นคนที่กันแอบคิดถึงอยู่เสมอ...  
....อ่อนล้า ต้องซ่อนคำนี้เอาไว้...อ่อนไหว คิดไกลไปเกินเพื่อนกัน...แค่คำง่ายๆคำหนึ่ง ทำไมมันดูยากจัง...ไม่รู้ ควรเผยความจริงไปไหม.....

ก่อนหน้านี้...ถ้าถามว่าเคยมีเพื่อนผู้ชายมาจีบบ้างมั้ย...ก็คงต้องตอบว่า..มี...แต่ถ้าถามว่า...เคยมีใครมาทำให้ใจหวั่นไหว...ทำให้ริทต้องมาคิดมาก...มาเป็นห่วง...มากขนาดนี้มั้ย..ก็คงต้องยอมรับว่านี้เป็นครั้งแรก...ก่อนหน้านี้...ได้แต่สงสัยคนพวกนั้นที่เข้ามาบอกว่าชอบริท...ว่าชอบเพศเดียวกันไปได้ยังไง...นึกเหตุผลเท่าไหร่ก็นึกไม่ออก...ริทเลยคิดได้แต่ว่าคงเป็นเพราะ...เขาไม่ชอบผู้หญิงมั้ง...แต่มาตอนนี้...ริทเริ่มเข้าใจ...ประเด็นมันไม่ได้อยู่ว่าเป็นเพศไหน...แต่มันอยู่ที่ว่า...เป็นใคร...

ใครที่เราอยู่ด้วยแล้วมีความสุข...ใครคนที่เราอยู่ใกล้ๆแล้วรู้สึกอุ่นใจ...ใครคนที่ทำให้เราสนุกได้เมื่อเรารู้สึกเหงา...ทำให้เรายิ้มออกเมื่อเรารู้สึกเศร้า...แล้วรับรู้ได้ตลอดเวลาถ้าเรามีปัญหาอะไรค้างอยู่ในใจ...

"น้องครับ...พี่เบิร์ดกำลังซ้อมอยู่...เดี๋ยวพี่เขาเรียกเมื่อไหร่ก็ค่อยเข้าไปนะครับ"

กันกับริทพยักหน้าหงึกหงักรับคำสั่งของพี่ทีมงาน...แล้วทั้งสองคนก็มานั่งส่องมองคนในห้องผ่านทางกระจกใส

"มึงหายเบื่อยังเนี่ย" กันถามขึ้นด้วยความเป็นห่วง...ก็คนมันอดใจไม่ห่วงไม่ได้จริงๆ

"ก็นิดนึง...มึงอ่ะ กัน" ริทย้อนถาม...

"ใคร? กูไม่ได้เบื่อสักหน่อย...มีแต่เด็กไม่รู้จักโตหน่ะแหละที่จะเบื่ออะไรง่ายๆถ้าไม่มีอะไรให้เล่น" กันแอบแซวแล้วมองหาพี่เบิร์ดต่อ...

"ว่ากู?" สมกับเป็นกันจริงๆ...

"หืม?...ใครว่าอะไรเหรอ?" แล้วกันก็แกล้งทำไขสือ...ริทเลยอดมองค้อนคนที่ส่งยิ้มหวานมาให้ไม่ได้....

แล้วพอพี่เบิร์ดเรียกให้เข้าไปหาได้...กันมันก็กลับไปเป็นโหมดคนเรียบร้อยพูดน้อยจริงใจใสซื่อ...น่าหมั่นไส้ที่สุด!!!...หันไปสบสายตากันมันทีไรก็มีแค่แววตาที่บ่งบอกถึงความเป็นกัน...ด้านพี่เบิร์ด...ริทก็อยากจะถามพี่เขาเหลือเกินว่า...พี่จะพูดเบาไปไหน?....เอ...หรือว่าที่จริงนี่เป็นวิธีการถนอมเสียงของซูเปอร์สตาร์ระดับแนวหน้าของเมืองไทย...แล้วริทต้องฝึกพูดอะไรเบาๆแล้วกระซิบๆเหมือนพี่เบิร์ดมั้ยครับเนี่ย...แล้วพอพี่เบิร์ดพูดเบา...กันมันก็ทำตัวเนียน...เพราะมันทำเหมือนจะไม่ได้ยินที่พี่เบิร์ดพูด...แล้วก็แกล้งเบียดริทมาสะเยอะ......ขึ้นมานั่งตักริทเลยมั้ย...หะ?...คิดถามอยู่ในใจแต่ก็เพราะอยู่ต่อหน้ากล้องเลยไม่ได้ถามไปอย่างที่ใจคิด...

แล้วหลังจากนั้นริทกับกันก็ต้องแยกไปซ้อมร้องเพลงประจำคอนฯของตัวเอง...ทั้งคู่เลยได้พักความกังวลใจจากเรื่องนึงไปที่อีกเรื่องนึงแทน...เพราะยังไง...เรื่องที่กำลังกังวลอยู่...มันไม่มีเวลาตายตัวแน่นอนว่าจะจบ...ไม่เหมือนคอนฯที่ถ้าผ่านสัปดาห์นี้ไปแล้ว...เกมส์การแข่งขันก็จะถือว่าสิ้นสุดลง...

เมื่อเวลาผ่านพ้นไปจนจวนจะหมดวัน...สองคนก็ได้มาเจอหน้ากันอีกครั้งเพื่อนั่งรถตู้กลับบ้าน...ริทมายืนรอหน้ารถอยู่แล้วก่อนที่กันจะมาถึงพร้อมกระดาษเนื้อเพลงในมือ...กันฮัมเพลงอยู่ในคอเบาๆ...ดูท่าทางมีความสุข...ริทเห็นแล้วก็รู้สึกสบายใจอย่างไม่มีสาเหตุ...แล้วทั้งคู่ก็รีบขึ้นรถเพราะรู้สึกเหนื่อยมาทั้งวันแล้ว...

กันเห็นว่าริทตั้งท่าจะแอบงีบหลับ...เลยมองดูเนื้อเพลงในมืออีกรอบแบบผ่านๆ....ไม่ต้องรู้ว่าเราคบกันแบบไหน...

"ใคร..อาจจะไม่เข้าใจ...ว่าความสัมพันธ์ของเรา...นั้นมันเป็นเช่นไร...และใคร..อาจจะเข้าใจผิด...และคงคิดไป...และคงเข้าใจตามที่เห็น...คง..มีเพียงเราสองคน....ท่ามกลางหมู่ดาวมากมาย...ที่รู้กันในใจ....มันจำเป็นด้วยหรือ ที่ต้องอยู่ในกฏเกณฑ์...ที่ใครบางคนกำหนด ว่ารักเป็นอย่างไร..."

เนื้อเพลงที่กันร้องดังก้องอยู่ในใจ...จะหลับก็หลับไม่ลง...

"..ไม่ต้องรู้ว่าเราคบกันแบบไหน...ไม่อาจหาคำคำไหนมาเพื่ออธิบาย...ไม่ต้องรักเหมือนคนรัก ก็สุขหัว..ใจ...เพียงแค่เราเข้าใจ ก็เหนือคำอื่นใดในโลกนี้..."

เพียงแค่เราเข้าใจ?...ก็ถ้าเรา..ไม่เข้าใจละ?...บางครั้ง...ริทก็อยากได้คำอธิบายนะ...

พอรถจอดที่หน้าบ้าน...กันก็เขย่าปลุกริทเพราะคิดว่าริทหลับมาตลอดทาง...แม้ว่ามันจะผิดไปจากความเป็นจริง...แต่ริทก็ยังแกล้งแสดงทีท่าว่าง่วง...ให้กันเข้าใจไปอย่างนั้นดีกว่า...ริทลงจากรถทีหลังกัน...มองเห็นว่ากันกำลังเดินตามทางเพื่อเข้าไปในตัวบ้าน...และก่อนที่ระยะห่างระหว่างทั้งสองคนจะไกลกันเกินไป...ริทก็เลิกห้ามใจตัวเองในเรื่องที่ค้างคาใจ..

"กัน..." กันหันหลังมามองตามเสียงเรียก...ระยะห่างเกือบห้าเมตรทำให้กันยังพอสังเกตุเห็นว่าริทมีสีหน้าจริงจัง

"หืม?" กันพร้อมจะฟังคำถาม...แล้วริทล่ะ...พร้อมจะถามมั้ย......

"คิดยังไงกับริท" ริมฝีปากที่เมื่อกี้ระบายยิ้มอยู่กลับมาเรียบเฉยทันทีที่ฟังคำถามจบ...จะตอบ...ยังไงดี?..

"ไม่ตอบได้มั้ย" กันตอบพาออกจากความจริงจัง...แต่นั้นไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ริทต้องการ...ริทรวบรวมความกล้าในการถาม...แต่กันกลับไม่ยอมตอบ...ผิดหวัง....ริทเม้มริมฝีปากตัวเองไว้แน่นแล้วเดินผ่านกันเข้าบ้านไป...ไม่อยากจะสนใจอีกแล้ว...เพราะยิ่งคิดก็ยิ่งน้อยใจ...

กันเห็นท่าจะไม่ดี...เพราะริทกึ่งวิ่งกึ่งจ้ำหลบเขาตั้งแต่หน้าบ้านจนขึ้นไปที่ห้องนอน...เรียกชื่อกี่ทีก็ไม่ยอมหยุดตอบ

"เดี๋ยวริท" พอกันตามมาถึงหน้าประตูห้องนอนใหญ่ก็พอดีจังหวะที่ริทจะปิดล๊อกประตู

"วันนี้มึงกลับไปนอนห้องตัวเองเหอะว่ะ" ริทพยายามดันประตูให้ปิด...แต่กันก็แทรกแขนตัวเองผ่านประตูที่แง้มเปิดอยู่

"เอาดิ...ถ้าริทอยากให้กันเจ็บก็ปิดประตูหนีบแขนกันมาเลย" กันบลั๊ฟคนตัวเล็กอย่างจัง...เพราะริทปล่อยมือจากประตูทันที...กันรีบเข้ามาในห้อง...แล้วสำรวจว่าริทเป็นยังไงบ้าง...ดวงตาโตมีแววเคืองและน้อยใจอย่างเห็นได้ชัด....

"วันนี้กูอยากอยู่คนเดียว...มึงกลับไปที่ห้องเถอะนะ...กูขอร้อง" ริทหลบสายตาคนที่มองมาแล้วเอ่ยขอร้อง...ไม่อยากให้กันมันรู้...ไม่อยากให้มันเห็นว่า...ริทกำลังจะร้องไห้...

"ไม่..."

"นี่ไง...กูถึงบอกว่ามึงทำร้ายกู" ริทกลืนก้อนอะไรบางอย่างที่รู้สึกเหมือนขึ้นมาจุกที่ลำคอ...

"ริท...กันยังไม่พร้อม...กันสัญญาว่ากันจะตอบคำถามของริท...ในวันที่กันพร้อม" 

"แล้ว...ถ้าวันนั้นริทไม่พร้อมที่จะฟังคำตอบบ้างล่ะ" ริทย้อนถาม...ทำไม...คำๆนี้ส่งผ่านสายตามาจนกันรับรู้ได้...

ความเงียบเข้าปกคลุมบทสนทนาจนหมดสิ้น...กันมองคนตรงหน้าแล้วก็คิดไม่ตก...กันมองเห็นว่าริทกำลังเสียใจ...กำลังน้อยใจ...เขารู้ว่าริทต้องรวบรวมความกล้ามากแค่ไหนถึงถามออกมาได้...แต่ริทรู้มั้ย...คำถามของริทไม่ได้ช่วยยืนยันกับกันว่า...คำตอบของกันจะไม่ทำให้ริทเปลี่ยนไป...กันขอได้มั้ย...กันยังไม่อยากเสียใจ...เพราะความสัมพันธ์ที่อาจจะเปลี่ยนไปหลังจากที่ริทรู้คำตอบจากกัน...

"วันเสาร์นะริท...หลังคอนฯวันเสาร์...แล้วกันจะตอบริท" บอกคนตรงหน้าแล้วค่อยๆเดินเข้าไปใกล้ๆ...ริทดูพยายามกลั้นน้ำตา...สายตามองพื้นห้องจนกระทั่งกันเดินเข้ามาใกล้จนเหลือระยะห่างไม่ถึงหนึ่งไม้บรรทัด...

"...ตอบ...ว่ากันคิดยังไงกับริท...ตกลงมั้ย?" กันยิ้มให้แล้วถาม...ริทพยักหน้าส่งๆไป...พอจะถอยหลังนี้ก็โดนมือสองข้างดึงไว้ไม่ให้ห่าง..

"อะไรอีก?" แสร้งทำว่าโกรธแล้วถามออกไป...ใจเริ่มสั่นอีกแล้ว...คุมตัวเองไม่ได้ทุกครั้งเพราะกันคนนี้

"แล้ววันนี้กันจะกลับมานอนห้องนี้ได้ยังอ่ะ" น้ำเสียงอ้อนจนริทหงุดหงิดในใจ...เลยรีบตอบแล้วพยายามถอยหลังออกห่างจนสำเร็จ

"ก็ตามใจมึงสิ"

...

..

.

หลังคอนวันเสาร์...ริทจะได้รู้แน่ๆใช่มั้ยกัน


	16. เป็นแฟนกันมั้ย?

"เห้ออออ" เสียงถอนหายใจยาวทำเอาพี่ใหญ่ต้องหันมามอง...คนตัวเล็กนั่งหน้าบูดมาตั้งแต่เช้าที่เจอหน้ากัน...แต่ก็ไม่ได้บ่นอะไรออกมานอกจากนั่งทอดถอนหายใจ

"พี่ต้องถามมั้ยว่ามึงเป็นอะไร ริท" อยากจะบ่นแต่ก็ยังต้องรอคนถาม...เดี๋ยวก็ไม่ถามมันสะเลย...ปล่อยให้มันเหี่ยวแห้งตายไปคนเดียว..

"ริทถามมันแล้วพี่โตโน่" น้องชายคนนี้เริ่มระบายความหนักใจทันที...ต้องรอให้ถาม!...พี่ก็อยากจะถอนใจบ้างว่ะริท

"ถามว่า?" 

"มันคิดยังไงกับริท" หืม?....

"แล้วมันตอบว่า?" พี่โตโน่ซักต่อ...ไอกันมันตอบว่าไรทำไมริทถึงได้มานั่งเซ็งอยู่อย่างนี้

"มันก็ไม่ตอบอ่ะดิพี่โตโน่...มันบอกว่ามันยังไม่พร้อมจะตอบ...ไว้หลังคอนวันเสาร์มันถึงจะยอมบอก"

"ก็...แล้วมันมีปัญหาตรงไหนอ่ะ..พี่ไม่เข้าใจ...ตรงที่มันตอบช้าเหรอ?" โตโน่มองหน้าริทที่ส่ายหัวน้อยๆ...

"ไม่ใช่อย่างน้านน...คือ...ริทเริ่มไม่แน่ใจว่าริทอยากรู้คำตอบจากมัน"

"ทำไมล่ะ"

"ริทกลัวว่าระหว่างริทกับมันอาจจะมีอะไรบางอย่างเปลี่ยนไป...ถ้าริทรู้คำตอบแล้ว...ริทเข้าใจมันแล้วว่าทำไมมันถึงบอกว่ามันไม่พร้อม"

โตโน่แอบเหลือบตามองเพดานด้วยความละเหี่ยใจ...สองคนนี้มันจะอะไรกันนักว่ะ...อยากรู้...แต่ก็ไม่อยากรู้...อีกคนมันก็อยากบอก...แต่ก็ไม่กล้าบอก...พอมีจังหวะให้บอก...มันก็ไม่พร้อมจะบอก...พอเขาจะบอก...อีกคนมันก็ไม่พร้อมจะฟัง...

"งั้นริทก็ไปบอกไอกันมัน..ว่าริทไม่อยากรู้คำตอบแล้ว"

"ก็มันไม่ใช่อย่างนั้นอ่ะดิ"

"จะเอาไงแน่วะริท...พี่ไม่เข้าใจ"

"ริทถึงได้มานั่งกลุ้มอยู่นี่ไง..." โตโน่ได้แต่ยักไหล่แล้วมองริทแบบช่วยอะไรไม่ได้...พอดีกับที่เซน กัน เกต และเกรซ เดินเข้ามาร่วมวงด้วยพอดี...ริทมันเลยต้องลืมเรื่องกลุ้มแล้วปั้นหน้ายิ้มต่อ...

พอคุยกันไปได้สักพัก...อีกสองคนก็ตามมาสมทบพร้อมถุงของฝากจากแฟนคลับมากมายเต็มสองมือ

"นี่ๆๆ...มากินกัน" ไอซ์ชวนพวกพี่ๆ

"ได้มาก็จะกินทันทีเลยเหรอไอซ์" เก่งแอบท้วง

"ไอซ์มันไม่กินทันทีหน่ะสิแปลก" โตโน่แขวะบ้าง...ทุกคนหัวเราะกันใหญ่แม้กระทั่งเจ้าตัวที่ขำแบบเก้อๆ...

"จริง!!" เซน กัน ริท เก่ง ร่วมใจกันตอบก่อนจะขำอีกครั้ง...แล้วทุกคนก็นั่งล้อมวงรอบถุงขนม...

"แฟนคลับไอซ์มีแต่คนหน้าตาน่ารักๆทั้งนั้นเลยนะ..." เกตแอบแซวน้องพร้อมสงสายตาล้อ...ทุกคนเลยมองหน้าคนโดนแซว..เตรียมผสมโรงเต็มที่

"ก็น่ารักดี" ไอซ์ตอบยิ้มๆ

"มีใครที่ตรงสเป็กบ้างมั้ย หะ?" เซนแอบใช้ศอกสะกิดถาม...

"ไม่อ่ะ...ไอซ์ยังไม่เจอคนที่ตรงสเป็กไอซ์เลย" เด็กน้อยตอบพาซื่อ

"แล้วสเป็กไอซ์เป็นยังไงล่ะ หืม?" เก่งก็ร่วมวงกับเขาด้วย...ไอซ์ฟังคำถามแล้วมองหน้าพี่ๆแต่ละคนก็เห็นว่าทุกคนก็รอฟังคำตอบกันหมดเลยจำใจต้องตอบคำถามนี้

"สเป็กไอซ์เหรอ...ก็...น่ารักๆหน่อย...แบบพี่ริทอ่ะ" เท่านั้นแหละ...คำตอบไอซ์ทำให้เกิดการชิ่งของสายตา...มองสลับกันไปมา...

"แบบกู?" ริทเอานิ้วชี้..ชี้ที่ตัวเองแบบไม่แน่ใจ...ไอซ์ส่งยิ้มให้แล้วพยักหน้ารับก่อนจะตอบเสริม...

"เอานิสัยแบบพี่ริท...น่ารักแบบพี่ริท...แต่ขอแบบพูดเพราะๆหน่อยจะดีกว่า..." ไอซ์ตอบพร้อมรอยยิ้มของเด็กน้อยน่ารัก...แต่ทำเอาใครคนนึงนั่งมองคนในวงสนทนาแบบเงียบๆตลอด...

"ถ้ามีผู้หญิงนิสัยแบบริท...พี่ว่าผู้หญิงคนนั้นโชคร้ายมากหน่ะไอซ์" โตโน่ทำสีหน้าแสดงความสงสารเต็มที่...

"โหย...พี่โตโน่...นั่นก็เกินไป...พี่ริทออกจะน่ารัก...ไอซ์ชอบนิสัยแบบพี่ริทเพราะแกล้งเล่นแล้วสนุกดี...แกล้งแล้วพี่ริทก็กลัว...อย่างมากก็น้อยใจ...แล้วไอซ์ก็ค่อยเข้าไปง้อเข้าไปปลอบทีหลัง...น่ารักดีออก" ไอซ์บรรยายมาสะยาวทำเอาริทแสดงสีหน้าไม่ถูกไปเหมือนกัน...

"ไอซ์...นิสัยอย่างริทจริงๆ..มันต้องทั้งขี้นอยด์ทั้งขี้น้อยใจทั้งเอาแต่ใจ...คิดมากแทบทุกเรื่อง...ง้อกับปลอบนานๆทีมันก็ดี...แต่หลายๆครั้งไอซ์ก็จะเบื่อ...พี่ว่าไอซ์เปลี่ยนใจเปลี่ยนสเป็กใหม่ยังทันนะ" กันมองริทบ้างมองไอซ์บ้างแล้วบรรยายสรรพคุณนิสัยริทเสียใหม่...โตโน่กับเก่งมองคนพูดแล้วเริ่มหวั่นใจ...ท่าทางตัวพ่ออย่างกันมันจะไปปลุกคนนอยด์ตัวพ่อเข้าจริงๆแล้ว...แต่ดูเหมือนกันมันจะยังไม่รู้ตัว...

"พี่กัน...ไอซ์ไม่เบื่อง่ายๆหรอก...เนี่ย...ไอซ์กำลังคิดว่าถ้าหาไม่เจอจริงๆ...ไอซ์จะขอพี่ริทเป็นแฟน.."

"พี่เตือนไอซ์แล้วน้า" กันตอบเล่นๆขำๆ...แต่พอหันไปเจอะคนที่พึ่งแซวไปก็เริ่มรู้ตัวว่างานเข้า...เพราะสายตาเคืองๆส่งมาแบบตั้งตัวแทบไม่ทัน

"กูมันนิสัยไม่ดีมากเลยใช่มั้ยกัน"...เอาแล้ว...วงเงียบลงทันที...ไอซ์มองพี่ทั้งสองคนด้วยความแปลกใจ...เพราะไม่รู้ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น...

"กูมันไม่ได้นิสัยดีอย่างพี่โตโน่หนิ..."

"เห้ย...เกี่ยวไรกับพี่ว่ะริท" โตโน่ฟังแล้วประมวลผลแทบไม่ทัน...อยู่ดีๆระเบิดก็โดยมาทางเขาสะงั้น...พอหันไปถามไอกันด้วยสายตาก็ดูว่ามันจะไม่เข้าใจเหมือนกัน...แต่ริทมันไม่ตอบ...เพราะมันก้มหน้านั่งอ่านเนื้อเพลงโดยไม่สนใจสายตาอีก 7 คนที่เหลือเลยสักนิด  
"นี่กำลังทะเลาะกันหรือเปล่าค่ะ" เกรซถามขึ้นด้วยความไม่แน่ใจ...

"เปล่า..." ริทตอบคำถาม...แต่ไม่ยอมเงยหน้า...กันสบสายตาพี่เก่งและพี่โตโน่...รู้ทันทีว่าเป็นความผิดของตัวเอง...

"ริท...โกรธเหรอ"

เงียบ...

"ริท..." แค่เงยหน้ามันยังไม่ยอมเลย...เอาไงดี...

"ริท...ไปเข้าห้องน้ำกัน" คราวนี้ริทมันยอมเงยหน้ามามอง...แต่สายตาจิกแบบที่กันแอบใจหายวูบ...โกรธชัวร์

"ทำไมกูต้องไปเข้าพร้อมมึงด้วย...uterusของกูติดกับมึงหรือไง" ริทย้อนถามรัวเร็ว...คนฟังหลายคนได้แต่อึ้งเพราะแปลไม่ออก

"หะ?" กันยังเหวอ...เพราะแปลไม่ออกว่าริทมันพูดว่าอะไร

"เดี๋ยวนะริท...uterus มันมดลูก...urethra หรือเปล่า?" พี่เก่งใจดีทั้งแปลทั้งแก้ให้...ริทพอรู้ตัวว่าพูดผิดก็หน้าแดงเพราะเขิน...แล้วพอหันไปมองหน้าไอกันก็เห็นว่ามันกำลังขำกร๊ากเต็มที่และดูเหมือนกำลังจะพูดอะไรทั้งๆที่กำลังขำอยู่อย่างนั้น...

"ถ้าอย่างนั้น...มดลูกริทจะมาติดกับส่วนไหนของกัน..อุ๊บบบ" มือเล็กพุ่งไปปิดปากไอคนเจ้าเล่ห์...รู้ได้เลยว่ากันมันจะพูดอะไร...แต่ก็ยังช้าไปนิดเพราะเท่าที่มันพูดทันก็ได้ใจความเต็มที่...คนฟังที่เป็นเพศชายอีก4คนปล่อยฮาออกมาไม่ยั้ง...ขำจนแทบจะร้องไห้...ทิ้งให้เกตกับเกรซนั่งงงอยู่อย่างนั้น

"มึงจะไปห้องน้ำก็ไปดิกัน" ว่าแล้วริทก็ลากคนผิวเข้มไปด้วยกัน...กันยอมลุกตามแต่โดยดี...มองเห็นริทมันหน้าแดงไปจนถึงหู...น่ารักน่าแกล้งอย่างที่ไอไอซ์มันพูดไว้ไม่มีผิด...

พอเดินมาถึงห้องน้ำไอกันมันก็ไม่ได้จะเข้าห้องน้ำอย่างที่มันชวนเลยสักนิดเดียว...

"เรื่องพี่โตโน่มันอะไรอ่ะริท" กันถามเรื่องที่คาใจก่อน

"...." ริทมันก็ไม่ยอมตอบ...กันคิดๆๆๆๆๆๆ....คิดไปก็มองหน้าริทไป...หรือว่าจะเป็นเรื่องในรายการวู้ดดี้?....นี่ริทมันยังจำได้อีกเหรอเนี่ย

"อย่าบอกนะว่าเป็นเรื่องที่กันเลือกพี่โตโน่มาอยู่เป็นสองคนสุดท้ายด้วย" กันรู้ทันทีว่าตัวเองทายถูกเพราะริทตวัดสายตามาค้อนทันที

"โหยริท...ฟังกันนะ...ถ้าโลกใบนี้เหลือคนเพียงสองคน...กันถึงจะเลือกพี่โตโน่...ส่วนกรณีอื่น...กันก็เลือกคนอื่นไง" เห็นริทเงียบกันก็ไม่แน่ใจ...ริทมันจะเข้าใจมั้ยเนี่ย..

"มึงจะมาอธิบายทำไม...กูไม่ได้อยากรู้" แน่!....หายงอนแล้วชัวร์...กันยิ้มจนลักยิ้มขึ้นข้างแก้ม...

"ก็กูอยากบอก...มึงไม่โกรธกูแล้วใช่มั้ย" 

"ใครโกรธมึง...ปัญญาอ่อนวะ" อารมณ์ดีแล้วก็ชิ่งเดินหนีไอกันมันออกจากห้องน้ำ...กันได้แต่ส่ายหัวแล้วก็เดินตาม...

พี่โตโน่มองเห็นไอกันยิ้มก็พอจะเดาได้ว่ากันมันไปง้อคนงอนเรียบร้อยแล้ว...ก็แหม...อยู่ดีไม่ว่าดีเล่นว่าไอริทมันสะขนาดนั้น...แอบสมน้ำหน้ากันมันจริงๆ

"พี่ริทๆ...พี่ริทยังไม่ตอบคำขอไอซ์เลย...ไอซ์ขอพี่ริทเป็นแฟนไปแล้วนะ" กัน กับ โตโน่หันขวับ...เอาแล้วไง...ด้านเก่งก็มองว่าไอกันมันจะทำยังไง...

"ไอซ์...มึงเด็กกว่ากูตั้งกี่ปี" ริทย้อนถาม...ไอซ์ฟังคำถามแล้วมันก็งอแงใส่

"ไม่กี่ปีเอง...อายุมันแค่ตัวเลขนะพี่ริท" ตอบแล้วก็เอนหัวมาพิงพี่ชายที่แสนจะน่ารักคนนี้

"อ่อนเป็นปี!...อ่อนแค่ไม่กี่เดือนจะไม่ว่าเล้ย~" ริทตอบแล้วเอามือขยี้ผมไอซ์เล่น

"อ้าว...ถ้างั้น เซน กับ กันก็มีสิทธิดิว่ะ ริท" คำถามจากเซน...ถามได้ถูกใจใครหลายคนที่ฟังอยู่...ริทมองคนถามแล้วเลยไปมองใครอีกคนด้วย...ก่อนจะกลับมามองเซนใหม่อีกครั้ง

"ก็แล้วมึงจะจีบกูหรือไงเซน"

"ไม่อ่ะ!" เซนส่ายหัวขำๆ...ผู้หญิงมีอีกเป็นล้าน...เรื่องไรจะมาจีบไอริท...

สักพักวงสนทนาก็ต้องแยกย้ายไปซ้อมกัน...เหลือเพียงกัน..เก่ง..และพี่โตโน่

"เนี่ยถ้าไอริทมันโกรธไม่หายพี่จะสมน้ำหน้ามึงให้" พี่โตโน่ย้ำ...กันย่นหัวคิ้วแบบหงุดหงิดตัวเอง

"เก่งเห็นด้วยกับพี่โตโน่" เก่งตบไหล่พี่โตโน่เชิงเห็นด้วย

"โหยย...ไม่สงสารกันกันบ้างเหรอ...กันรอมันมาตั้งนาน...อยู่ดีๆโดนไอไอซ์ตัดหน้าสะงั้น" 

"มีใครไปห้ามไม่ให้มึงขอมั้ยกัน...มึงไม่ขอเอง...น้องมันกล้าก็ยังไปอิจฉาเค้าอีก" กันทำเสียงจิ๊จ๊ะด้วยความขัดใจ

"แล้วดู...พอไอริทมันถามมึง...มึงก็ทำเป็นเล่นตัวไม่ยอมตอบคำถามมัน" เก่งฟังแล้วก็พอจะเดาได้ว่าเรื่องอะไรเลยรอฟังกันตอบ...กันเหลือบมองพี่โตโน่ทางหางตาก่อนจะแซว

"ข่าวไวนะเนี่ย"

"พี่ก็ต้องตามข่าวบ้างอะไรบ้าง...ไม่งั้นพอถามอีกทีคงได้ข่าวไอริทมันท้องเลยทีเดียว" โตโน่แซวกันแบบไม่ยั้ง...แต่ที่ไหนได้...ไอกันมันแรงกว่า

"ริทมันเป็นผู้ชาย...มันจะท้องมั้ย...ให้กันทำแทบตายมันก็ไม่ท้อง!"

"เห้ย...เกรงใจเก่งบ้าง...สองคนนี้พูดไรกันเนี่ย!" ว่าที่คุณหมอทำสีหน้ารับไม่ได้ทั้งๆที่ยังยิ้มแป้น...

"โทษทีๆ...พี่ลืมไปว่าเก่งรับเรื่องแบบนี้ไม่ได้..." แล้วความฮาของวันนี้ก็จบลงด้วยคำขอโทษแบบเล่นๆของโตโน่ตามด้วยเสียงหัวเราะของทั้งสามคน...


	17. หยาดเพชร & อังกฤษ

"สวัสดีคร้าบ คุณพ่อกัน" เด็กหนุ่มอายุคราวลูกยกมือไหว้พร้อมใบหน้ายิ้มแย้ม...

"สวัสดีจ้ะ" ยกมือรับไหว้ริทแล้วก็มองเลยไปด้านหลังจึงเห็นตัวลูกชายของเขา...ที่เดินตามมากอดเสียแน่น...

"กันขิดถึงพ้อนะขรั่บ" สำเนียงสุพรรณของกันทำเอาริทแอบอมยิ้ม...แหม...พอได้อยู่กับครอบครัว...กันก็กลายเป็นลูกขี้อ้อนของพ่อกับคนอื่นเขาเหมือนกันแหะ...

"เดี๋ยวจะแยกกันซ้อมนะ...ริท...ไปห้องนู่น..." ครูแหม่มจัดแจงการซ้อม...ริทรับคำแล้วพยักหน้าหงึกหงักก่อนจะเดินออกไป..กันมองตามแล้วก็อดใจบอกไม่ได้

"เด๋วเจอกัน" ก็รู้ว่าห่างกันแค่แปบเดียว...แต่กันก็แอบเป็นห่วงความรู้สึกของริทว่าจะรู้สึกยังไงบ้างกับการที่เห็นเขาอยู่กับพ่อ...ริทมันจะเหงามั้ย?

"อืม" ตอบทั้งๆที่ยังหันหลังให้อยู่...แล้วก็ออกนอกห้องจากไป...กันลอบถอนหายใจ...ก่อนจะเริ่มตั้งสมาธิกับการซ้อมอีกครั้ง..

...การซ้อมกินเวลานาน...เพราะเป็นการร้องคู่...ครูแหม่มต้องจัดแยกท่อนที่จะร้อง...ว่าท่อนไหนใครร้องถึงจะเหมาะกว่า...เสียงกันกับคุณพ่ออยู่กันคนละคีย์...ถ้าเลือกไม่ดี...ท่อนที่เสียงสูงอาจขึ้นไม่ถึง...และท่อนเสียงต่ำอาจดำหายไป...แต่เมื่อการแบ่งวรรคที่จะร้องทุกอย่างลงตัวแล้ว...ที่เหลือก็ขึ้นอยู่กับการซ้อม...จนกระทั่งเวลาใกล้จะเที่ยงและกันกับคุณพ่อกำลังจะเริ่มซ้อมรอบสุดท้าย...ใครบางคนก็แง้มประตูโผล่หัวเข้ามา

"ซ้อมเสร็จแล้วเหรอริท" ครูแหม่มเป็นฝ่ายที่ทักขึ้นก่อน

"คร้าบ...ครูแหม่ม...ริทมาแอบฟังได้มั้ย" ริทถามครูแหม่มแต่ก็ต้องไปถามทางสายตากับผู้ร้องทั้งสอง...ก็พบว่ากันกับคุณพ่อกำลังมองตอบด้วยสายตาระคนเอ็นดู

"จะเข้าก็เข้ามา...ปิดประตูด้วย" ครูแหม่มรู้คำตอบของคำถามเลยรีบสั่งลูกศิษย์ให้เข้ามา

"ขอบคุณคร้าบ" แล้วผู้ฟังกิตติมศักดิ์คนแรกก็ได้มานั่งยิ้มแป้นอยู่ในห้องซ้อม...

"...เปรียบ....เธอเพชรงามน้ำหนึ่ง.....หวาน...ปานน้ำผึ้งเดือนห้า....หยาดเพชร...เกล็ดแก้วแววฟ้า....ร่วงมา...จากฟ้าหรือไร" คำชื่นชมแสนหวานพร้อมสายตาที่มองมา...อยู่ดีๆริทก็รู้สึกขนลุก...ไม่เคยฟังเพลงไหนที่กันร้องแล้วรู้สึกได้ถึงอินเนอร์ได้มากขนาดนี้เลยจริงๆ

"หยาด...มาแล้วอย่าช้ำโศก.....ปล่อย...คนทั้งโลกร้องไห้.....หยาดเพชร...เกล็ดแก้วผ่องใส.....นั้นอยู่ไกล...เกินผูกพัน.." และถึงแม้จะไม่ใช่ท่อนที่ตัวเองร้อง...สายตาของกันก็ยังมองตรงมายังผู้ฟังคนเดียวในห้องนี้...ริท....หยาดมาแล้วอย่าช้ำโศก...ปล่อยคนทั้งโลกร้องไห้...รู้มั้ยว่าใครคนนึงเขาเศร้าเมื่อเห็นคนที่ตัวเองรักกำลังเศร้า...

"แม้ยามเพชรหยาดจากฟ้า....ร่วงลงมา..ฟ้าคงไหวหวั่น...ดวงดาวก็พลอยเศร้าโศกศัลย์...มิอาจกลั้นน้ำตาอาลัย"

"..เอื้อมมือคว้าหยาดเพชรแก้ว....เผลอรักแล้วจึงฝันใฝ่...หยาดเพชรหยาดละออง..ผ่องใส....แม้อยู่ในความมืดมน"

คนตัวเล็กนั่งปรบมือเสียยกใหญ่หลังจากที่กันกับคุณพ่อร้องเพลงจบ...กันแกล้งโค้งตัวประหนึ่งจบการแสดง...แล้วจึงเดินมาหาคนฟัง

"เพราะมั้ยละ" ทำสีหน้ายั่วจนหน้าหมั่นไส้...ริทเลยต้องตอบไปอีกทาง

"กูปรบมือให้พ่อมึงต่างหากกัน" คร้าบริท...กันไม่ติดใจ...ถึงวันนี้ริทไม่ชม...ปรกติริทก็บอกว่าชอบฟังเขาร้องเพลงมามากแค่ไหนอยู่แล้ว..

"กัน...พ่อเอาข้าวเที่ยงมาด้วยนะ...ริทไปกินด้วยกันมั้ย" คุณพ่อของกันใจดีจริงๆ...ไม่เหมือนลูกชาย...ริทพยักหน้ารับ

"ขอบคุณคร้าบบบ" 

"เดี๋ยวครับพ่อ...พ่อเอาอะไรมาครับ...ไม่รู้ว่าริทมันจะกินได้หรือเปล่า" 

"ก็น้ำพริกปลาทูกับผักลวก ปลาสลิดทอด แล้วก็แกงส้มชะอมทอดใส่ยอดมะพร้าวอ่อน...ของโปรดกันทั้งนั้น...แม่บอกว่าให้ทานเยอะๆจะได้มีแรงทำคอนพรุ่งนี้" คุณพ่อร่ายรายการอาหารทำเอาคนฟังน้ำลายสอ...

"กันฝากหอมขอบคุณแม่ด้วยนะครับ" แล้วกันกับริทก็ช่วยกันตั้งโต๊ะ..โดยคุณพ่อกันไปยืนคุยกับครูแหม่มอยู่อีกห้อง

"แกงส้มฝีมือแม่กันอร่อยมากเลยรู้มั้ย" คนมีความสุขอดพูดอวดไม่ได้

"ไม่รู้" ริทตอบตัดฉับ...กันเลยละสายตาจากจานข้าวเงยหน้าขึ้นมามอง...

"ก็ยังไม่ได้กิน...ไว้กูกินก่อนแล้วจะบอก" แกล้งไอกันมันก็สนุกดี

"ใครจะให้มึงกินแกงส้มหะ....นู่น...ผักลวก...กินไป" ว่าแล้วก็ดึงชามแกงส้มเข้ามาหาตัวเอง

"กูไม่กินผัก"

"วันนี้ยังไงก็ต้องกิน..." ดันจานผักไปหาริท...ริททำหน้ายู่

"กูกินปลาก็ได้" ไม่สนใจจานผักแล้วก็ตั้งท่าจะถึงจานปลามาหาตัวเอง...แต่กันมันเร็วกว่า

"ปลาก็ไม่ให้" ดึงมาอีกจาน...เท่านั้นแหละ...ริทเงยหน้าขึ้นมองคนขี้แกล้ง...

"กูจะฟ้องพ่อมึง...ว่ามึงแกล้ง"

"คนเขาหวังดีหรอก...ลองกินดูก่อน...ผักลวกมีแต่อันที่สุกแล้ว...ไม่เหม็นเขียวสักอัน...ลองกินดูก่อนนะ" น้ำเสียงอ่อนลงอย่างเห็นได้ชัด...แต่ยังไม่ทันที่ริทจะตอบว่าอะไรคุณพ่อของกันก็เดินเข้ามาพอดี...

แล้วมื้อเที่ยงก็เริ่มขึ้น...

ผู้ที่มีอายุมากสุดบนโต๊ะอาหารได้แต่มองดูเด็กหนุ่มสองคนคุยไปกินไปโดยไม่ได้พูดอะไร...มองสำรวจอาการของลูกชายตัวเองแล้วก็ได้แต่นิ่ง...เคยเห็นแต่มาดนิ่งๆยิ้มบ้างหัวเราะบ้าง...บางครั้งก็มาอ้อนกับพ่อกับแม่กับยาย...มาวันนี้...กันในมุมที่แปลกไป...

"ริท...อย่ากินแต่น้ำพริกดิ๊...กินผักด้วย...นี่ไง" ว่าแล้วก็จัดแจงห่อน้ำพริกไว้ในผักกาดลวกแถมแกะเนื้อปลาสลิดไว้ให้ด้วย

"จะให้ป้อนด้วยมั้ย?" กันถามล้อ...แต่ก็โดนริทค้อนตอบ

"ไม่ต้อง...กินเองได้" ว่าแล้วก็ตักเข้าปากเคี้ยวตุ้ยๆ...คนลุ้นก็นั่งรอ

"เป็นไง?"

"ก็...อร่อยดี"

"เห็นมั้ย...เนี่ย...ถ้ากินน้ำพริกผักลวกไม่ได้ กันไม่ให้กินแกงส้มกับปลาทอดจริงๆด้วย"

"ไองก" ริทตอกกลับแล้วลงมือกินต่อ...ส่วนกันพอริทหันไปลงมือกินข้าว...ตัวเองก็กินข้าวต่อ...พอเหลือบมาสบสายตากับคุณพ่อก็เห็นแววตาแปลกๆ...เป็นแววตาที่ฉายแววเป็นห่วง...ความเป็นห่วงที่ทำให้กันรู้สึกเจ็บอยู่ในใจลึกๆ...แต่กันก็ไม่คิดจะถามอะไร...

"กัน..ตักไข่ชะอมให้ที" เพราะไกลหรอกนะจึงขอ...กันตักให้แล้วก็ยิ้มจนลักยิ้มขึ้นข้างแก้ม...

"กินเยอะๆจะได้สูงสักที" แล้วกันก็ได้รับค้อนวงใหญ่ไปอีกหนึ่งวงทันที...

พอช่วงบ่าย...กันกับริทก็ต้องไปซ้อมรวมโดยครั้งนี้จะมีเดอะสตาร์รุ่นก่อนมาร่วมด้วย...ทั้งฟลุ๊ค ดิว รุจ แก้ม แกรนด์....คุณพ่อของกันเลยต้องจากลูกชายอีกครั้งจนกว่าจะถึงวันพรุ่งนี้...

"พ่อขับรถกลับบ้านดีๆนะครับ..แล้วพรุ่งนี้ค่อยมาเจอกัน" กันกล่าวลาแล้วสวมกอดพ่ออีกครั้ง

"กันก็ดูแลตัวเองให้ดีๆนะลูก...พ่อเชื่อใจและไว้ใจในตัวกันเสมอ" ไม่ว่าจะเป็นเรื่องไหนก็ตาม...พ่อรู้ว่ากันคิดไตร่ตรองก่อนจะลงมือทำอะไรๆเสมอ...

"ลาก่อนครับ" แล้วกันก็ยืนมองส่ง...โดยมีริทยืนอยู่ข้างๆ...

"ไปกันเหอะ" ริทเรียกคนที่ยืนนิ่ง...กันพยักหน้ารับก่อนจะเดินตามเข้ามาในห้องซ้อม...

พอคนเยอะเสียงก็ดังพอเสียงดังคนคุ้มการซ้อมก็แทบลมจับ...จับปูใส่กระด้งยังไงยังงั้น...ผู้หญิงก็จับกลุ่มเมาท์...ผู้ชายก็ไม่ยอมแพ้เอาทุกเรื่องตั้งแต่เรื่องการ์ตูน...เรื่องหนัง...จนมาถึงเรื่องฟุตบอล

"ฟุตบอลโลกจ้า...มาสักทีสิ" ฟลุ๊คเปิดประเด็นแล้วก็ยิ้มมีความสุข...หน้าตาลัลล้า~

"ที่รอเนี่ย...เชียร์ฟุตบอลโลก...หรือเชียร์เบียร์" ดิวแอบกัดพ่อคนขี้เมา...เรื่องพรรค์นี้ขอให้บอก...ฟลุ๊คสู้ไม่ถอย..

"แหม...รู้ทัน" ฟลุ๊คตอบได้แค่นั้นก็โดนเรียกไปซ้อมพอดี...ทิ้งกลุ่มเดอะสตาร์6ให้นั่งขำต่อ..

"มึงเชียร์ทีมไหนวะเซน" เซนที่กำลังสนใจอย่างอื่นก็หันมาเจอะคำถามพี่โตโน่พอดี

"ฟุตบอลเหรอ?...เซนไม่ได้ดูอ่ะ"

"ไม่ได้ๆ...มันต้องมีสักทีมสองทีมที่รู้จักแล้วเชียร์บ้างดิ" เซนนิ่งไปสักพัก...ยิ้มแล้วตอบ

"ทีมไทย" 

"โหยยยยยยย" ทั้งกัน ริท เก่ง และโตโน่อดจะร้องออกมาไม่ได้

"เซนคร้าบ...เชียร์ทีมไทยในฟุตบอลโลกเนี่ย...เซนเชียร์ของปีไหนครับ"

"อ้าว...ก็เซนบอกแล้วว่าไม่ได้ตาม..."

"อังกฤษเลยเซน...เชื่อกู" กันตะล่อมเพื่อนด้วยสายตาวิบวับแปลกๆ...แปลกจนเซนอดถามไม่ได้

"ทำไมต้องอังกฤษว่ะกัน"

"ก็กูเป็นคน อิงริท (English)...กูเลยเชียร์อังกฤษ" กันตอบไม่ตอบเปล่า...เพราะมันตอบแล้วก็เอนตัวเองไปทั้งพิงทั้งอิง ริทที่กำลังนั่งอยู่ข้างๆ...แต่พอริทฟังแล้วเลยแกล้งกันกลับโดยการเขยิบตัวถอยจากไอกัน...ทำให้ทันเอนตัวจนล้มไป...

"โหย...เจ็บนะริท...ใจร้ายจริง"

"มึงจะได้กลายเป็นคนญีปุ่นแทนไง...เจ๊บเป็นนี่ส์ (Japanese)...เปลี่ยนไปเชียร์ญี่ปุ่นเลยมึง.." ริทย้อนกลับ...กันเถียงไม่ออกเลยได้แต่ขำตัวเอง...ส่วนพี่โตโน่กับเซนก็ขำกลิ้งกันไปนานแล้ว...ทั้งมุกกันทั้งมุกริท...เจิ๊ดจริงๆ...

"แล้วพี่โตโน่อ่ะ...เชียร์ทีมไหน" กันถามพี่ชายใหญ่ที่ดูท่าจะขำไม่ยอมหยุด

"พี่เป็นคนไทยที่เชียร์อังกฤษวะกัน" ตอบแล้วก็ขำต่อ...ขำจนริทมันค้อน..

"ตกลง...กันกับพี่โตโน่เชียร์อังกฤษ...เพราะฉะนั้นเซน...เชื่อกู...มึงต้องเชียร์ทีมอังกฤษ" ตบบ่าเพื่อนสั่งเสียเป็นหมายมั่น

"เซนต้องเชียร์อังกฤษ?" ถามทวนอีกรอบ...ชักไม่แน่ใจ...ตัวเองจะไม่เชียร์ยังไม่ได้เลย...เพราะตัวพ่อมันบังคับ..

"ใช่"

"ได้...ถ้ามีใครมาถามเซนจะตอบว่าเชียร์อังกฤษเพราะกันมันเป่าหู..." ประโยคแรก...เซนตอบตกลงกัน...แต่ประโยคหลัง...เซนกันไปถามใครอีกคน...

"แล้วเซนต้องบอกมั้ยว่าทำไมกันมันถึงเชียร์อังกฤษ" 

 

เพราะ กันเป็นคนอิงริท...กันมันเลยเชียร์ทีมอังกฤษ


	18. เพลงของเดอะสตาร์6

"วันนี้จะซ้อมถึงกี่โมงอ่ะพี่ดิว" นั่งกดมือถือไปปากก็ยังถามได้อีก..

"ดึกๆมั้ง" คนตอบก็ตอบไป...ฟลุ๊คมันแชทกับสาวไหนอีกแล้วเนี่ย...จะบอกว่าอัพเฟซบุคก็คงไม่ใช่...เพราะรายนี้อัพน้อยมากกก

"ว้า~...งี้ก็กลับไปดูละครไม่ทันอ่ะดิ" สายตาคนพูดยังไม่ละไปจากหน้าจอมือถือ...

"เรื่อง?"

"เซน สื่อรักสื่อวิญญาณ" ตอบเสียงดังฟังชัดแถมยังอมยิ้มอีก...ดิวได้แต่หัวเราะขืนๆในลำคอก่อนจะย้อนถาม

"ดูพี่โออ่ะดิ...มึงก็อุตส่าห์บิวด์กระแส" คนฟังหัวเราะกร๊าก...

"อ้าว...พี่ดิว...กระแสมีเราก็ต้องตาม...เชื่อมั้ยว่าจนถึงตอนนี้ที่ละครจบไปนานแล้ว...ถ้ามีโอกาสออกงาน...ฟลุ๊คยังต้องไปกับพี่โออยู่เลยนะ...แฟนคลับพีก้องเหนียวแน่นมากกกกกก" ลากเสียงแบบนี้ดิวฟังแล้วก็บอกไม่ถูกว่ามันดีใจหรือเสียใจ

"แล้วมันดีหรือไม่ดี?"

"ดีสิ...พี่โอทั้งเก่งทั้งหล่อ...ฟลุ๊คนับถือพี่เขา...." พูดถึงเท่านี้...อยู่ดีๆฟลุ๊คก็ร้องเพลงโปรโมตงานตัวเองสะงั้น....

".....ทั้งที่ฉันจริงใจ และเธอก็จริงจัง.....แต่เรานั้นไม่อาจพูดให้ใครฟัง ได้เพียงเงียบไว้.....มันเป็นเรื่องดีๆ ที่มีเราเท่านั้นเข้าใจ.....ทำได้แค่มองตา ไม่กล้าให้ใครรับรู้เรื่องเราสองคน..."

เสียงร้องและเนื้อเพลงทำให้ใครบางคนเงยหน้าขึ้นสบตากันอย่างไม่รู้ตัว...วูบแรกที่รู้ว่าต่างคนก็ต่างมองมาหากันก็แอบสะดุ้งตกใจ...แต่ก็ไม่ได้หลบสายตา...อาจจะเสสายตามองดูอาการของคนอื่นๆบ้าง...แต่สุดท้าย...ก็อยากจะทอดสายตามองใครคนเดิมมากกว่า

"...อยากเปิดเผยใจตัวเองเท่าไร ต้องกลั้นใจทำเฉยๆ เท่านั้น.....บ่อยครั้งก็ถามตัวเอง แต่แล้วก็ไม่พบคำตอบเหมือนกัน.....ทำไมต้องเก็บซ่อนใจไว้อย่างนี้ ที่เราทำไม่ดียังไง....ต่างก็รู้ว่าเราห่วงใย และคิดถึงกันมากแค่ไหน แต่ต้องซ่อนไว้ทุกวัน.....เราทำสิ่งไหนที่ผิด ถึงต้องปิดไว้ลึกๆ แค่นั้น....จะมีไหมสักวัน ได้เผยมันไปทุกความรู้สึกดีๆ..."

พอฟลุ๊คร้องจบท่อน...ริทก็รีบก้มหน้าหลบคนที่มองมา...เหมือนคนที่หลุดออกจากภวังค์...อยู่ดีๆก็รู้สึกหนาวขึ้นมาอย่างบอกไม่ถูก...ไม่รู้ว่าเป็นเพราะแอร์ในห้อง...เพราะบทเพลง...เพราะสายตาใครบางคน...หรือเพราะความรู้สึกแปลกๆของตัวเอง...ริทเลยยกสองแขนมาถูๆก่อนจะกอดอกไว้แน่นๆในอุ่นๆ

แต่การกระทำเหล่านั้นก็ไม่พ้นสายตาคนที่มองอยู่...ด้วยความเป็นห่วง...กันเลยเดินไปเอาเสื้อกันหนาวของตัวเองหย่อนไว้ตรงหน้า...ริทมองผ้าที่ห้อยอยู่เบื้องหน้าแล้วมองคนที่เป็นเจ้าของ

"ให้ยืม" เสื้อสีครีมพิมพ์ลายไร้ซึ่งคนเหลียวแล...ห้อยค้างอยู่อย่างนั้น...กันเลยทิ้งคลุมหัวคนตัวเล็กก่อนจะหนีเดินไปนั่งที่เดิม...ริทดึงเสื้อกันหนาวออกจากหัว...กันทำผมเขายุ่งอีกแล้ว...แล้วเสื้อเนี่ย...ตัวเองไม่หนาวหรือไง...ถึงเอามาให้คนอื่นยืม...

ทำไมชอบทำให้คนอื่นเขาเป็นห่วงกันนะ...พรุ่งนี้ก็จะป็นคอนฯแข่งวันสุดท้ายแล้ว...ทำไมริทถึงไม่ดูแลตัวเองบ้าง...ถ้าเกิดไม่สบายจะทำยังไง...แล้วดู!...เสื้อที่ให้ยืมก็ดูจะไม่ยอมใช้...เอาลงมาจากหัวก็เอามากอดสะงั้น...ริทครับ...เสื้อกันหนาวมันเอาไว้สวม...ไม่ใช่เอาไว้กอด...

ปรกติเสื้อกันหนาวที่มันใช้กันหนาวได้ก็เพราะเสื้อมันหนาใช่มั้ย...พอเราใส่ทับไปอีกมันก็เลยกันหนาว...ถ้างั้นทำไมเสื้อตัวนี้มันถึงอุ่นได้เองโดยที่ไม่ได้ใส่ละ?...นอกจากจะอุ่นแล้วยังมีกลิ่นอ่อนๆของใครบางคนที่เป็นเจ้าของด้วย...กลิ่นที่ทำให้รู้สึกสบายใจ...และมีความสุข..

"เห้ยริท...เสื้อกันหนาว..ถ้าไม่ใส่พี่ขอยืมได้มั้ย" พี่โตโน่เห็นน้องแอบนั่งทำอารมณ์เลยอดจะแซวไม่ได้

"อ่ะ" ตอบแล้วยื่นให้ทันที...เขินตัวเอง...ได้เสื้อมาก็ทำเอาเบลอ...เลยรีบยื่นของกลางให้

"พี่ล้อเล่นริท...กันมันให้ยืมทำไมไม่ใส่ล่ะ" ริทตอบคำถามนี้ไม่ถูก...ได้แต่กัดริมฝีปากตัวเองเบาๆ...แล้วเลยจำใจเอาเสื้อกันหนาวคลุมตัวเองไว้...ก็เพราะเสื้อกันหนาวมันทำหน้าที่กันหนาวได้ดีเกินไปนะสิ...นอกจากจะทำให้รู้สึกอุ่นแล้วยังพาลทำให้คิดถึงอ้อมกอดใครบางคน...โอ๊ย...ริทอยากจะบ้าตาย...

"กัน...ถามจริงเหอะ...ทำไมเพลงมึงถึงได้เศร้าจัง" เซนสะกิดถาม

"ก็...กันชอบเพลงเศร้า...แล้วช่วงเวลาที่ผ่านมาทำให้รู้สึกว่าคนเราจะรู้สึกและจดจำอารมณ์เศร้าได้ดีกว่าช่วงเวลาอื่น...ร้องไปแล้วโดนง่ายกว่า" อืม...มิน่าถึงได้เพลงระยะทำใจออกมา...

"แล้วเพลงคนอื่น...กันคิดว่าไง" กันหันไปมองคนถาม...เซนมันไม่มั่นใจอะไรในเพลงตัวเองหรือเปล่า

"เพราะดี...กูชอบ...โดนกูเกือบทุกเพลงเลย" ตอบแบบยิ้มๆ...

"ยังไง"

"...จะต้องทำยังไงให้เธอมารัก...ถามเธอจริงๆ ช่วยตอบได้ไหม...ยิ้มให้เธอไป จนเหนื่อยใจแล้ว...ก็ยังโดนเมินอย่างนี้....หาทางออกไม่เจอ เห็นใจเถอะนะ....รบกวนเธอมา แนะนำวิธี....จะยากเท่าไร ฉันยินดีทำให้เธอ..." เจ้าของเพลงหันขวับ...ก็ดันไปเจอะรอยยิ้มหวานของคนที่ขโมยเพลงคนอื่นไปร้องเสียหน้าตาเฉยๆ.... ริทเห็นคนหน้าเป็นแล้วก็อดหมั่นไส้ไม่ได้เลยหันหน้าไปหาเรื่องคุยกับพี่โตโน่แทน

"กูจีบใครไม่เป็น...ทำได้แต่ส่งยิ้มให้...แต่ดูเหมือน...เขาจะไม่สนใจเลย" คำพูดแอบแขวะไปถึงคนที่ทำเป็นไม่สนใจ...

"งั้นก็หนึ่งเพลงละ...How to" เซนเริ่มนับ

"สองดิ...เพลงกูด้วยไง...เพลงต่อไปคงต้องแก้เนื้อเพลงนิดนึงเพื่อความเป๊ะ" แก้ไขเสียใหม่แล้วก็เริ่มร้องเพลงต่อไป...

"...ได้แต่เก็บคำว่ารักเอาไว้...ไม่เคยกล้าบอกไปสักครั้ง...เพราะกลัว ฉันกลัวสะเทือนความเป็นเพื่อนกันที่มี ว่าจะลอง ลองบอกไปกี่หน ชั่งใจ แล้วสุดท้ายก็ต้องเลิกคิด....ไม่กล้าจริงๆ คงต้องเพ้อ เพ้อ เพ้อข้างเดียว..."

"ไม่ค่อยนะมึง...แปลงเพลงต่อหน้าเจ้าตัวเลย...ถ้ากูจำไปร้องผิดจะทำไงวะเนี่ย"

"เอ้า!...นั่นก็เรื่องของมึงดิเซน..." ตอบเพื่อนแล้วก็ขำ...  
"เออ...เพลงต่อไปล่ะ?" เซนได้แต่แอบชื่นชมความสามารถของคนข้างๆอยู่เงียบๆ...  
"...มันไม่ใช่รักในนิยาย...คอยเตือนตัวเองเข้าไว้ ให้รับความจริง....ถ้ามันต้องสิ้นสุดทุกสิ่ง...แค่อยากให้รู้ที่จริงรักเธอมากแค่ไหน...เพราะฉันมันไม่ใช่เจ้าชาย.....แค่สุขที่พอหล่อเลี้ยงใจเธอไปวันๆ...ถ้าเจอคนในฝันเมื่อไร....ไม่ต้องทนลำบากใจ จะไปก็ไม่ว่ากัน....อยากบอกว่าฉันเข้าใจ...."

"กัน...กูว่ามึงคงอินเลิฟมากไปแล้วว่ะ...เพลงตรงไม่ตรง...โดนไม่โดนมึงก็ร้องหมดอ่ะ" เซนท้วง...เพลงนี้มันตรงไอกันมันตรงไหนวะ...แต่ยังไม่ทันที่กันจะได้ตอบอะไร...เจ้าของเพลงก็ท้วงขึ้นมาก่อน

"กันครับ...อย่าไปร้องเพลงของพี่ที่ไหนนะ...เพลงพี่เสียหายหมด...ลูกคงลูกคอมาเพียบ..." โตโน่แกล้งน้องชายตัวแสบ

"ขอโทษคร้าบบบบ" พ่อตัวดียิ้มร่า...รู้ว่าพี่ชายใหญ่แกล้งไปอย่างนั้นเอง...

"สี่เพลงแล้ว...เพลงไหนต่ออีกอ่ะ" ริทเร่งให้ร้องต่อ

"แอบฟังอยู่ด้วยเหรอเนี่ย..."

"ใกล้ขนาดนี้...ต่อให้กูปิดหูก็ยังได้ยิน"

"ปิดหูกันไม่ว่า...แต่อย่าปิดใจก็แล้วกัน" พูดเร็วๆกะให้คนอื่นฟังไม่ทันนอกจากคนที่ปรกติพูดเร็วยู่แล้ว...แต่ความจริงเซนกับพี่โตโน่ก็ยังได้ยิน...เลยได้แต่ส่ายหัวน้อยๆ...โตโน่ส่ายหัวให้กับคนนิสัยเลี่ยนๆอย่างกัน...แต่เซนส่ายหัวให้กับเพื่อนที่ไม่กลัวว่าคนอื่นจะรู้...ไอกันมันรู้มั้ยว่าถึงมันไม่บอกเรื่องมันกับริท...เซนก็ดูออกมาสักพักแล้ว...  
"เน่า!!!" สั้นๆคำเดียวจากริท...กันไม่เก็บมาใส่ใจ...เห็นอยู่ว่าหน้าแดง..  
"เพลงสุดท้ายที่กันคิดว่าโดนนะ...เพลงของพี่ชายที่สีผิวเหมือนกันที่สุด..." 

"ตรงข้ามสิไม่ว่า" เก่งดักแบบรู้ทัน...พี่ชายใจดียังไม่ยอมช่วย...กันเลยได้แต่หัวเราะแหะๆก่อนจะร้องตั้งแต่ต้นเพลง

"...ไม่กลัวหรอก เธอน่ารักเธอดูดีแล้วไง...เข้าไปคุย เข้าไปทักได้เสมอ....แค่เกรงใจ เลยยังเฉยทุกเวลาที่เจอ...เรื่องแค่นี้ไม่เท่าไร..." เริ่มเพลงมาก็เก็กหน้าเคร่งเครียด...กดหัวคิ้วเก๊กหล่อเหมือนเวลาส่องกระจก...แต่สายตาเจ้าเล่ห์วิบวับแอบมองผ่านใครบางคนเป็นครั้งคราวเพื่อไม่ให้ใครผิดสังเกต...(ทันมั้ยวะกัน -_-')

"...กี่ประโยค ที่ตัวฉันพูดมันไปทุกที...เพื่อกลบเกลื่อน ใจดวงนี้รู้บ้างไหม....บอกไม่ปอด แต่พอหันไปมองเธอครั้งใดมีอาการทุกครั้ง..." ...เหรอ?...คนอย่างมึงอายเป็นด้วยเหรอวะกัน...พี่สงสัย...ที่ยังไม่ยอมตอบไอริทมันเนี่ย...เพราะปอดไม่กล้าบอก...หรือจงใจกั๊กคำตอบไว้ให้ไอริทมันวุ่นวายใจคิดมากเล่นๆกันแน่...พี่ชักไม่แน่ใจ...

"...มันหวั่นไหวควบคุมไม่อยู่ แค่เธอยิ้มมา...ยิ่งเผลอไปสบตา ยิ่งใจเต้นแรง เหงื่อซึม และมือไม้สั่น...ปากเก่งไปอย่างนั้น หัวใจ....ไม่เก่งอย่างที่พูด ไม่เลยไม่เคยกล้าพอ....เห็นเธอก็ฝ่อ มั่นใจซะที่ไหน....ทำเก่งจริงๆ แล้วฉันฟอร์ม...ก็ใครจะยอมรับตรงๆ ล่ะว่าขี้อาย...เห็นใจได้ไหม...อย่าถือสาฉันนักเลย..." เก่งแอบอมยิ้มที่เพลงตัวเองถูกเอาไปร้อง...ไม่หวงเพลงหรอก...ก็รู้ดีว่ากันมันแอบส่งสารผ่านเนื้อเพลงให้ใครบางคน...ใครคนที่พยายามทำหน้านิ่งๆไม่ยอมยิ้ม...ไม่หลงไปกับสายตาหวานๆที่มองตาอยู่ตลอด

"....ไม่เคยเจอใครน่ารักเท่าเธอเลย พูดจริง....ทำเป็นหยิ่ง ทำเฉยๆ ก็มันเขิน...เธอคนเดียว ทำให้ฉันวุ่นวายใจเหลือเกิน...จะให้บอกยังไง..." ...จะมองมาทำไม!!!!...ริทได้แต่โวยอยู่ในใจแล้วก้มหน้าทำเป็นมองนู่นนี่นั่น....นู่น...หันไปมองเกตมองเกรซแทนสิ...คำว่าน่ารัก...ช่วยไปบอกคนอื่นแทนได้มั้ย...ไม่ก็นั่น...พี่แกรนด์พี่แก้ม..ถ้ายังไม่ได้อีก...พี่ฟลุ๊คไปเลย...ด้านกันเห็นว่าริทหลบสายตาก็ได้แต่ยิ้ม...ยิ้มจนลักยิ้มขึ้น...คนอะไรเขินได้น่ารักจริงๆ

"...มันหวั่นไหวควบคุมไม่อยู่ แค่เธอยิ้มมา....ยิ่งเผลอไปสบตา ยิ่งใจเต้นแรง เหงื่อซึม และมือไม้สั่น....ปากเก่งไปอย่างนั้น หัวใจ...ไม่เก่งอย่างที่พูด ไม่เลยไม่เคยกล้าพอ....เห็นเธอก็ฝ่อ มั่นใจซะที่ไหน...ทำเก่งจริงๆ แล้วฉันฟอร์ม...ก็ใครจะยอมรับตรงๆ ล่ะว่าขี้อาย....เห็นใจได้ไหม อย่าถือสาฉันนักเลย..." 

ร้องจนจบเพลง...เกตกับเกรซเลยแอบตบมือกันสองคน...

"ร้องเพราะจังเลยพี่กัน" น้องสาวคนสวยเอ่ยชม

"อ้าวเกรซ...แล้วพี่ร้องไม่เพราะเหรอ" เก่งแซวเชิงน้อยใจ

"พี่เก่งก็ร้องเพราะ...พี่กันก็ร้องเพราะ...เพราะทั้งคู่เลย" เกรซตอบคำถามได้ดีเสมอ...

"ขอบคุณครับที่ชม" เก่งยิ้มตอบ...แถมเหล่ไปทางพี่ชายใหญ่...เลยโดนเขม่นมาทางสายตาเล็กๆ

"กันร้องเพราะ...แต่อย่าไปร้องที่อื่นนะ...เดี๋ยวเพลงพี่ขายไม่ออก"

"โหพี่เก่ง...เว่อร์อ่ะ...แฟนคลับพี่เก่งออกจะเยอะ...อีกอย่าง...อย่างกัน...ก็ได้แต่ ระยะทำใจ" พูดแล้วก็ทำเป็นสะอึกสะอื้นตีหน้าเศร้าไปงั้น..

"พี่ขอสมน้ำหน้าครับกัน"

"ผมด้วย"

"เซนด้วย"

"ริทด้วย" กันเงยหน้ามองคนใจดำที่ผสมโรงตามพี่โตโน่หน้าตาเฉย

"สมน้ำหน้าพี่กันเรื่องอะไรเหรอ" ไอซ์อดใจถามออกมาไม่ได้...แต่เห็นว่านอกจากตัวเอง เกตกับเกรซก็งงด้วย

"ถามกันเลยไอซ์...ถ้ามันยอมบอก...ไอซ์ก็จะรู้" พี่โตโน่เปิดช่องเต็มที่...แต่กันมันเริ่มทำหน้าปุเลี่ยนแบบตอบไม่ได้...ก่อนจะแส้งเป้นยกนาฬิกาข้อมือขึ้นดู

"เอ...กันว่าถึงเวลาที่ต้องกลับบ้านละ...ไปกันริท" คนฟังกลอกตาแบบรู้ทัน...เนียนตลอด!

"อ้าว...พี่กันยังไม่ตอบเลย"

"กันมันก็กากอย่างนี้แหละไอซ์...ถามไรก็ไม่ยอมตอบ" ริทแอบด่าชิ่งอีกเรื่อง...กันได้ยินริทตอบไอซ์เลยแกล้งดึงริทให้รีบออกมานอกห้องซ้อม

"กากมากมึง...กูคุยกะไอซ์อยู่" ริทหงุดหงิด

"ก็เห็นว่ามึงอยู่ในห้องนั้นแล้วหนาว...เลยพาออกมาข้างนอก" เฉไฉได้โล่ห์

"กูหายหนาวตั้งนานแล้ว"

"แสดงว่าเสื้อหนาวของกันอุ่นอ่ะดิ" 

"เสื้อหนาวมึงไม่ได้ช่วยไรเลย...บางขนาดนี้...แถมเหม็นด้วย...ซักบ้างป่ะเนี่ย"

"โห!!!!!...ใจร้าย...กูซักบ่อยเหอะ"

"ไม่จริงอ่ะ...ที่กลิ่นมึงด้วย"

"อ่ะ...เหเหเหเห...จำกลิ่นกันได้ด้วย..."

"ก็นอนเตียงเดียวกันทำไมกูจะจำไม่ได้" ตอบแล้วก็ต้องชะงักหน้าแดง...เมื่อคนฟังอมยิ้ม...พร้อมส่งสายตาเชื่อมมาให้...อะไรของกันมันหนักหนา...พี่เก่งคร้าบบบบ....ช่วยริทด้วย...ริทเป็น tachycardia & hyperthermia & flush ฯลฯ...เป็นโรคแพ้ไอกันแน่ๆเลย...


	19. เครียด

กันเดินออกมาจากห้องน้ำในสภาพที่มีหยดน้ำพร่วงพรูหลงมาจากเส้นผมเปียกๆ...ง่วงก็ง่วง...แต่จะไม่สระผมก็ไม่ได้เพราะเมื่อวานก็ไม่ได้สระไปแล้ววันนึง...เหลือบมองดูนาฬิกาที่หัวเตียงก็เห็นว่าเวลาใกล้เที่ยงคืนเข้าเต็มที...

แต่การกวาดสายตาไปจนถึงหัวเตียงทำให้เห็นว่าใครบางคนกำลังนั่งขัดสมาธินิ่งๆอยู่บนเตียง

"ไม่นอนอ่ะ?" ริทมันไม่ง่วงบ้างหรือไง...ถามแล้วกันก็เดินลงไปนั่งข้างๆแล้วเริ่มเช็ดผม...เช็ดไปสักพักก็นึกขึ้นได้ว่าริทมันยังไม่ตอบคำถามของเขา...กันเลยต้องเงยหน้าขึ้นมองด้วยความสงสัยแกมเป็นห่วง

"เป็นไรป่าว?...ไม่สบาย?" ถามแล้วก็เอามืออังไปที่หน้าผาก...ตัวมันก็ไม่ร้อน...แขนมันก็ไม่ร้อน

"กูเครียดอ่ะกัน" ริทในโหมดหน้านิ่วคิ้วขมวดเบะปากน้อยๆ...อืม...ริทจะเครียดก็ไม่แปลก...

"เรื่อง?"

"คอนฯพรุ่งนี้"

"จะเครียดทำไม...มึงก็ขึ้นคอนฯมาตั้งกี่ครั้งแล้ว" ปากก็พูดประมาณว่าไม่มีอะไรน่าเครียด แต่ใจจริงกันเองก็กังวลอยู่ลึกๆ..

"แต่พรุ่งนี้มันคอนฯครั้งสุดท้าย"

"ที่จริงมันก็เป็นคอนฯที่อาจจะเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายมาทุกครั้งแหละ..." กันยิ้มเจื่อนๆแล้วมองสบตากลมโตที่กำลังมองมา

"นี่...ฟังนะ...ดีเสียอีกที่พรุ่งนี้เป็นคอนฯครั้งสุดท้ายจริงๆ...ทำให้เต็มที่แล้วมันจะได้จบๆผ่านๆไปสักที...จะเครียดทำไม..."

"ก็กูกลัวแป้ก"

"มันไม่แป้กหรอก...แฟนคลับรักริทจะตาย" คนฟังถอนหายใจน้อยๆ...ดูท่าว่าริทจะเครียดหนักจริงๆคราวนี้...และท่าทางคืนนี้จะอีกยาวไกล....

"โอเค...ไป...อยากซ้อมอีกรอบก่อนถึงพรุ่งนี้ใช่มั้ย...เริ่ม!" กันกระเด้งตัวเองไปนั่งพิงหัวเตียง...นั่งขัดสมาธิแล้วยิ้มหวานให้ริท...ริทชะงัก...มองหน้ากันแล้วก็เห็นร่องรอยความความเพลีย...

"มึงง่วงแล้วกัน"

"ไม่ง่วงๆ"

"กูไม่อยากทำให้มึงลำบาก"

"กูสมัครใจ" ริทมองคนข้างหน้าแล้วก็ไม่รู้จะตอบว่ายังไงดี...อยู่ดีๆความตื้นตันก็เข้ามาถาโถมในจิตใจ...กัน.....

นอนน้อยลงสักนิดมันจะเป็นอะไรไป?...ในเมื่อวันอื่นๆก็ยังมีเวลาให้นอนอีกตั้งเยอะแยะ...ถ้านอนน้อยวันนี้แล้วทำให้ใครคนนึงสบายใจขึ้น...เรื่องเล็กน้อยแค่นี้...กันทำให้ได้อยู่แล้ว

"เชิญพบกับผู้สมัครหมายเลข 8 กับมินิคอนเสิร์ตของเขาในชื่อว่า ริทขอร้องจริงๆ" กันแกล้งเลียนเสียงที่แฟรงค์สะเนียน...จนริทอดขำออกมาไม่ได้...

"สวัสดีคร้าบบบบบ" กันมันช่วยซ้อมสะสมจริงขนาดนี้...ริทก็ต้องรีบและเต็มที่...

"...เพราะฉันนั้น ต้องการมี เสี้ยวนาที ที่ยิ่งใหญ่....ให้ใจจดไว้ นานเท่านาน.....อยากจะได้ภูมิใจ ที่มือฉันเคยได้เอื้อมผ่าน....ได้เก็บดาว ที่แสนไกล ด้วยตัวฉันเอง..." กันฟังแล้วก็พยักหน้าตามจังหวะเพลง...

"...คนบางคน อาจจะมีใจท้อ แค่ตรงกลางทาง....หมดความหวัง ในหัวใจ....แต่มีฉันคนนึง ที่ยังคง จะก้าวไป ฉันมั่นใจ กับทางที่เลือกเดิน..." พอร้องถึงท่อนนี้...ริทก็ได้ยินเสียงใครบางคนร้องคลอตามไปด้วย... 

พอถึงท่อนเมดเล่ย์กันก็ยังช่วยส่งยิ้มและหลุดขำน้อยๆเป็นบางครั้ง...ก็จะให้เขาปล่อยฮาก็ใช่ที่...ในเมื่อเขาฟังมุกริทมาหลายครั้งมากแล้ว...และแทบจะจำได้ว่าบทพูดและเพลงแปลงมันเป็นยังไง

แต่พอริทกำลังจะร้องเพลงของตัวเอง...กันก็แอบยิ้มเพราะอดนึกถึงตอนที่เขาร้องเพลงนี้แซวริทเมื่อตอยเย็นไม่ได้...ริทเองก็ไม่ได้คิดต่างไปจากกัน...เพราะอยู่ดีๆเสียงของกันตอนร้องเพลงนี้ก็ดังขึ้นมาในหัว...แถมยังมีลักยิ้มพร้อมร้อยยิ่มยั่วตามมาด้วยอีกตางหาก

"...จะต้องทำยังไงให้เธอมารัก...ถามเธอจริงๆ ช่วยตอบได้ไหม...ยิ้มให้เธอไป จนเหนื่อยใจแล้ว...ก็ยังโดนเมินอย่างนี้....หาทางออกไม่เจอ เห็นใจเถอะนะ....รบกวนเธอมา แนะนำวิธี....จะยากเท่าไร ฉันยินดีทำให้เธอ..." กันตอบรับเพลงนี้ด้วยรอยยิ้มอย่างเดียว...เพราะใจจริงก็ไม่อยากขัดจังหวะริทซ้อมร้องเพลงเท่าไหร่...

แล้วกันก็เริ่มหลับตาตั้งแต่ริทร้องเพลงจี่หอย...หลับตาแต่หูก็ยังคงฟังอยู่....ฟัง...ฟ.......

ความจริงริทเองก็เห็นว่าคนฟังผล็อยหลับไปแล้ว....ปลายๆเพลงจี่หอยริทเลยร้องเสียงเบาลง...และระหว่างเชื่อมเพลงสุดท้ายด้วยบทพุดจึงค่อยๆขึ้นไปนั่งบนเตียง...แล้วลอบมองคนที่นั่งพิงหัวเตียงหลับไป...

"...มันคงเป็นโชคชะตาที่ฉันต้องเข้าใจ...ความรักเรานั้นมาไกลแค่นี้....ก็ปล่อยเธอไป ตามเส้นทางของเธอที่ดี...แต่ยังมีสิ่งนึง อยากให้เธอรู้ก่อนที่จะไป...." ปากก็ร้องไป...ตัวก็เขยิบเข้าไปใกล้ๆมากยิ่งขึ้น...

"...เธอจะเป็นความทรงจำ อยู่ภายในลมหายใจ...จะจดจำเธอจนวันสุดท้าย...ใจของฉันคงต้องหมุนตามเวลา สักวันคงมีใครผ่านเข้ามา...ตราบใดที่ยังหายใจจะไม่ลืมเธอ..." ริททิ้งช่วงหลังร้องจบท่อนฮุค...แอบใช้เวลาพักนึงสำรวจเครื่องหน้าของกัน...มองเรียวคิ้วเข้ม...เปลือกตาที่ปิดสนิท...จมูกโด่งเป็นสัน...และริมฝีปากที่หยักโค้งได้รูป...

"...ได้อยู่ดูแลเธอมา หายใจใกล้ๆ กัน...เท่านี้ใจฉันก็มีความหมาย...หากวันใดเหนื่อยล้า นึกถึงตอนฉันยิ้มให้...ไม่มีฉันจากนี้ ดูแลตัวเองให้ดีนะเธอ..." อยู่ดีๆภาพวันเวลาเก่าๆก็ย้อนกลับมา...ความทรงจำในบ้านเดอะสตาร์...ตั้งแต่รอบ 20 คน หรือจวบจนถึง 8 คนสุดท้าย...ริทจำได้...มีใครคนนึง...อยู่ในทุกห้วงความทรงจำ...เขาอาจจะไม่ได้เข้ามาพูดคุยด้วยตลอดเวลา...แต่ริทจดจำการมีตัวตนอยู่ข้างๆได้เสมอ...ไม่ว่าจะเป็นครั้งไหนที่เขาร้องไห้...จะคลาสแอ๊กติ้ง...หรือซ้อมร้องเพลง....ริทจะมีกันยืนอยู่ข้างๆ...หรือไม่เวลาที่สนุก...เวลาที่สุขและร่วมหัวเราะไปด้วยกัน...ริทจำภาพเหล่านั้นได้ดี...

"...เธอจะเป็นความทรงจำ อยู่ภายในลมหายใจ....จะจดจำเธอจนวันสุดท้าย...ใจของฉันคงต้องหมุนตามเวลา สักวันคงมีใครผ่านเข้ามา....ตราบใดที่ยังหายใจจะไม่ลืมเธอ" พอร้องถึงตรงนี้...ริทก็ตระหนักได้เวลา...เวลา...ที่จะได้อยู่ด้วยกัน...ใกล้หมดแล้วจริงๆ...

"...นับจากนี้ใจฉันคงหยุดการมีเธอ นับจากนี้คงต้องเริ่มออกเดิน เพื่อเจอรักใหม่ เราสองคงไกลห่าง แต่จะไม่มีทางลบภาพเธอ....."

ริทปล่อยผ่านเวลาไปเนิ่นนาน...ทำได้แค่นั่งนิ่งๆมองคนที่หลับ...กว่ากันจะรู้ตัวว่าเผลอหลับไปก็เกือบ 15 นาที

"อ้าว...ซ้อมเสร็จแล้วเหรอ?" ขยี้ตาไปถามไป...เหลือบมองนอกหน้าต่างยังเห็นว่ามืดอยู่...ค่อยยังชั่ว...กันกลัวว่าตัวเองจะเผลอหลับจนถึงเช้า

"ง่วงก็ยังดื้ออีก" ริทแอบเหน็บคนที่พึ่งจะตื่น

"ริทสบายใจยัง...หายเครียดยัง" ตื่นมาก็ถามถึงเรื่องนี้ก่อน...

"กลัวว่าต้องมาฟังกูซ้อมอีกรอบงั้นสิ" ริทเบะปากใส่คนถาม

"โอ๊ย...ริทจะซ้อมอีกรอบก็ได้.....แต่กันคงไปนอนแล้ว...ไม่อยู่ฟังอีกรอบให้หรอก" ตอบแล้วก็ทำเป็นส่ายหัวแบบเซ็งๆ...เริ่มหันตัวเองจัดหมอนให้เข้าที่...เตรียมนอน

"เออ!" จำไว้เลยกัน

"เห้ย...มึงจะซ้อมอีกรอบจริงดิ...ไว้พรุ่งนี้เหอะ...หักโหมมากไปแล้ว...วันนี้เดี๋ยวนอนไม่พอแล้วเสียงหาย..แล้ว...." กันเริ่มบ่นเพราะความเป็นห่วงแต่ก็ต้องชะงักกึก...เมื่อริทแบมือขวางไม่ให้พูดต่อ

"หยุด!!!...กูรู้สึกดีขึ้นแล้ว...ง่วงแล้วเหมือนกัน" ริทไม่อยากฟังกันเทศน์

"ก็ดี...มึงพยายามมากแล้ว...พอประมาณบ้างก็ดี..กูเป็นห่วง" กันพ่นลมหายใจด้วยความโล่งอก

"เป็นห่วงกู?" ถามด้วยความไม่แน่ใจ

"เปล่า...เป็นห่วงตัวเองที่ต้องมานอนน้อยตามมึง" คนผิวเข้มหันมาตอบหน้าทะเล้น...ไม่วายเอานิ้วชี้ ชี้เล็งคนต้นเหตุ

"กัน...กูไม่ได้ขอร้องมึงเลยนะ" ริทปัดมือชี้เป้าออก...ใคร?...ใครไปบังคับมัน...

"มึงไม่ได้ขอร้อง...ไม่มีใครขอร้อง...แต่กูทนเห็นมึงเครียดไม่ได้...ทนเห็นมึงเศร้าไม่ได้...เข้าใจ้?...นอนๆๆๆๆ กูง่วงแล้ว " รีบพูดรีบตอบแล้วก็รีบเดินไปปิดไฟ...พูดออกไปเองแล้วก็เขินเอง...แถมยังกลัวอีกว่าถ้าเห็นสายตาริทที่มองมาแล้วอาจจะเผลอเขินจนหน้าแดง...

ริทมองคนที่อยู่ดีๆก็กระโดดลงจากเตียงไปปิดไฟด้วยความงุนงง...ไหนว่าง่วง...ลุกไปปิดไฟสะเร็ว...

แล้วเมื่อกี้มันอะไร..

ทนเห็นริทเครียดไม่ได้...ทนเห็นริทเศร้าไม่ได้...ทำไม?

"ทำไมถึง..."ริทตั้งคำถามท่ามกลางความมืด...แต่ยังไม่ทันจบคำถาม...กันก็ชิงตัดบทเสียก่อน...

"คิดเองบ้างนะริท...กันขอร้อง...อย่าให้กันต้องตอบเลย"

เห็นกันเป็นคนเจ้าเล่ห์แค่ไหน...ยังไงก็ยังเขินเป็น...อายเป็นอยู่นะริท


	20. หัวใจบอกว่า...

"เห้ยริท!!!!"

...

คนตัวเล็กสะดุ้งโหยงตามเสียงเรียก...หันซ้ายหันขวาก็เจอพี่ใหญ่ยืนขมวดคิ้วมองอยู่...

"โธ่พี่โตโน่...เรียกสะเสียงดัง...ตกใจหมด"

"ริทครับริท...พี่เรียกหลายรอบแล้ว...." ตอบน้องชายตัวดีแล้วก็นั่งลงข้างๆ

"มัวคิดอะไรอยู่" 

"คิดอะไรเรื่อยเปื่อย" ปากก็ตอบพี่โตโน่...แต่สายตามองเลยไปยังคนที่กำลังเตรียมตัวซ้อมอยู่บนเวที..

"ยังมีเวลาให้คิดอะไรเรื่อยเปื่อยอีกเหรอวะริท...คืนนี้ก็จะคอนฯแล้วนะ"

"เวลาอ่ะไม่มี..." ริทตอบค้างไว้แค่นั้น...

"ตอบแค่นี้?...ริทไม่พูดพี่ก็ไม่รู้....พี่ก็ช่วยไม่ได้นะ" โตโน่พยายามกระตุ้นริทให้พูดต่อ...ยามมีเรื่องพูดก็พูดๆๆๆ...ยามจะเก็บไปคิดคนเดียวเนี่ย...เขาก็ต้องซักไซร้จนเหนื่อย...

"กันมันจะเริ่มซ้อมแล้ว..." สายตามองตรงไปยังคนบนเวที...ตั้งแต่ที่โตโน่ทักริท...ยังไม่มีสักแวบที่น้องคนนี้จะละสายตาจากกันมามองที่เขา...ไม่รู้ว่าริทมันกลัวว่าถ้ามันเผลอละสายตาจากคนบนเวที...แล้วคนบนเวทีมันจะหายไปหรือยังไง...

"กันมันไม่หายไปไหนหรอก..." โตโน่พูดไปเท่านั้น...ริทเลยหันขวับมามอง...

"....ก็แค่ตอนนี้...." เสียงตอบเบาแผ่ว..ทำเอาโตโน่พอจะรับรู้ได้ว่าน้องชายคนนี้คิดวิตกเรื่องใด...

โตโน่ยกมือขึ้นโอบบ่าริท...กอดเบาๆปลอบใจ...ริทมันยังไม่รู้ตัวเอง...บางครั้งความมรู้สึกก็ไม่มีนิยามที่แน่นอน...คำบรรยายก็ต่างกัน....จนเราเองยังไม่รู้เลยว่า...ที่เป็นอยู่...ที่รู้สึกอยู่ตอนนี้มันคืออะไร...ก็คงต้องรอจนกว่ามีอะไรบางอย่างมาดลใจ...ทำให้เหมือนมีคนมาตะโกนบอก...ว่า...ทำไมเราไม่รู้ตัว.....

"มองไม่เห็นด้วยตา...ถ้าจะรับรู้ต้องด้วยใจ...ถามว่ารักเธอเท่าไหร่ จะนับยังไงดี...ต่อให้เก็บดวงดาวมาหมดฟ้า...เอาน้ำมาหมดโลกนี้...คูณเม็ดทรายที่มี...มันก็ยังดูน้อยไป...ไม่รู้จะต้องทำสักเท่าไร ทำให้เธอรู้ คำที่สวยที่หรู มันเทียบกับใจไม่ได้..." บังเอิญที่คนที่กำลังซ้อมมองลงมาเจอะกับสายตากลมโตที่กำลังมองอยู่เหมือนกัน...เมื่อตาได้สบตา...บทร้องก็เหมือนจะเอ่ยถามไปยังคนฟัง....ไม่รู้จะต้องทำสักเท่าไรทำให้เธอรู้...คำที่สวยที่หรูมันเทียบกับใจไม่ได้....

กันหลับตาหลบสายตาริท...ก่อนจะมองไปทางเพื่อนๆที่เหลือที่กำลังนั่งแทนผู้ฟังในการซ้อมครั้งนี้...

"บอกได้แค่รักมากมาย...รักเธอมากมาย...ไม่มีหน่วยวัดได้ หรอกความรักนี้...ที่อยู่ในใจ มันมากมาย...ล้นอกซ้ายที่ฉันมี...ถึงเมื่อไหร่ไม่รู้ รู้แต่จะรักทุกนาทีที่ยังหายใจ..." สายตามองตรงลงไปจากเวที...มองไปยังผู้ฟังทุกคน...แต่ภาพคนที่คะนึงหากับเด่นชัดอยู่ในมโนจิต...ใครคนที่ถึงแม้ว่าจะหลับตา...ภาพรอยยิ้มก็ยังเด่นชัด...แบบนี้ละมั้งที่พี่บอยเคยบอกไว้...ไม่ต้องมองหน้ากับคนที่เราร้องเพลงให้...และไม่ว่าเราจะมองไปทางไหน...บทเพลงก็ยังส่งมอบให้คนนั้นได้เสมอ...  
ต่อจากเพลงมากมาย...ก็เป็นเพลงระยะทำใจ...เพลงแรกของกัน...ทำไม...ทำไมเพลงของกันถึงได้เศร้า...ถึงได้เหงา...ทำไมถึงได้ว้าเหว่ตลอดเลยละ...มีอะไรทำไมกันมันถึงได้ชอบเก็บไว้ในใจคนเดียว...มันทำให้เขาเป็นห่วง...ริทจะเข้าไปถามอย่างที่พี่โตโน่เข้ามาถามริทก็ไม่ได้...ถึงถามได้...จะมีสักกี่ครั้งที่กันมันจะตอบ...

"...ความรักของเธอ...เสียงที่บอกฉัน ว่าเธอห่วงใย...มือนั้นของเธอ ที่แตะหน้าผากฉันวันที่ฉันไม่สบาย...ทุกๆฉากทุกตอนไม่เคยจางหาย แม้จะผ่านเนิ่นนานเท่าไร...และทุกฉากทุกตอนนั้นคอยตอกย้ำ...สิ่งที่ฉันเป็น ตั้งแต่เสียเธอไป..." บทเพลงทำให้ภาพในวันวานวนกลับเข้ามา...กันยังจำได้...กับวันที่ริทถามว่าเขาเป็นอะไร...ไม่สบายหรือเปล่า...หลังมือที่เอื้อมมาอังความร้อนจากหน้าผาก...ความห่วงใยที่กันได้รับในวันที่เขาไม่มีใคร...สิ่งที่ผ่านเข้ามาและตราตรึงในใจ...กับเวลาที่ผ่านไป...และสิ่งที่กำลังจะเปลี่ยนไป...

"...ว่าฉันเป็นคนโง่เหนือใครๆ...มีรักแท้อยู่ ดูแลไม่ได้...จะรู้ค่ามันก็สายเกินไป...ปวดร้าวคิดอยากย้อนเรื่องราวแค่ไหน ได้แต่ฝัน..." เขาปล่อยเวลาผ่านเลยไปอยากไร้ค่าหรือเปล่า...เวลาที่ได้อยู่ด้วยกัน...กันไม่แน่ใจว่า...กันชวนริททะเลาะ...ทำเรื่องไร้สาระใส่กันมากเกินไปหรือเปล่า...เวลาที่ผ่านไปเหล่านั้น...สายไปมั้ยที่พึ่งมานึกได้ตอนนี้...

"กรี๊ด!!!...เพราะมากเลยค่ะพี่กัน" เสียงหน้าม้าสองคนทั้งเกตและเกรซ ทำให้กันหลุดจากภวังค์แล้วหันมาส่งยิ้มทะเล้นให้เพื่อนๆอีกครั้ง...แล้วก็เข้าบทพูดเพื่อเชื่อมต่อระหว่างเพลง

"...กันอยากจะบอกว่า...เอกลักษณ์ของคนสุพรรณอยู่ที่การพูดนะครับ...ซึ่งคนสุพรรณเนี่ยเขาจะพูดเหน่อๆกันแบบนี้นะครับ...และก็...คือกันจะบอกว่า...เวลากันกลับบ้าน กันก็จะพูดเหน่อแบบสุพรรณ...พูดกับคุณพ่อคุณแม่เป็นธรรมชาติเลยนะครับ...แล้วก็...กันคิดว่าสำเนียงแต่ละจังหวัดก็จะต่างกันไปใช่มั้ยครับ...ภาคเหนือก็อย่างนึง...ภาคกลางอย่างหนึ่ง...ภาคอีสานก็อย่างนึง...อย่างริทก็อย่างนึง...อย่างกันก็อีกอย่างนึง...ซึ่งกันกำลังจะบอกว่า...สำเนียงแต่ละจังหวัดก็มีสเน่ห์ต่างกันไป...วันนี้ครับ...กันก็อยากให้ทุกคนได้มาฟังสำเนียงเหน่อๆอย่างคนสุพรรณครับ..." พูดเกริ่นเข้าเพลงในคอนฯสุดท้ายของตัวเอง...พูดไปก็มองไปเรื่อย...จนสายตาหันไปมองคนที่ใจอยากจะมองอยู่ตลอดเลยอดพูดถึงไม่ได้...พอได้เอ่ยชื่อไป...คนที่ได้ยินชื่อตัวเองก็ยิ้มน้อยๆส่งมาให้...ทำให้คนซ้อมพูดใจเต้นแรงจนเกือบคุมตัวเองไม่ได้...โอเค...สคริปต์นี้...เก็บไปใช้วันจริงท่าจะดี...กันได้แต่บอกตัวเองในใจ....  
หลังจากนั้นกันก็ซ้อมจนหมดคอนฯ...พอลงมาจากเวที...เพื่อนก็เขามารุมชื่นชม...บอกว่าสนุกดี...ทำให้กันรู้สึกมีกำลังใจ...เว้นแต่คนที่ต้องขึ้นซ้อมต่อจากเขา...ที่ดูมีความกังวลอยู่ในสายตา

"เป็นไรป่าวริท...ไม่สบาย? ปวดท้อง? ปวดหัว? หิวข้าว?" ริทส่ายหัวแล้วยักไหล่...ส่งยิ้มให้กันแล้วตอบ

"เปล่า...ไม่ได้เป็นไร" ยิ่งกันมันเป็นห่วง...ริทก็ยิ่งรู้สึกปั่นป่วนในใจ...โตโน่ที่ยืนมองอยู่ก็เริ่มเดาได้ว่าน้องชายมันเป็นอะไร...

กันมันเก่งไป...ดีไป...พร้อมไป...จนทำให้ใครบางคนกดดันตัวเอง...ไม่ใช่เรื่องคอนฯ...แต่เป็นเรื่องหัวใจ...

"พี่เขาฝากบอกว่า...พัก 15 นาทีแล้วริทขึ้นซ้อมต่อได้เลย" กันยังไม่คลายความเป็นห่วง...ส่งสายตาเป็นเชิงถามพี่โตโน่ว่าริทเป็นอะไพ่โตโน่ก็ตอบว่าริทมมันไมได้เป็นไรมาก...กันก็ต้องเชื่อตามนั้น...

"อืม...ก็ดี...มึงเก่งจริงๆว่ะกัน" ยิ้มให้แล้วพูดชมจากใจ...กันก็ได้แต่ยิ้มรับคำชมแล้วตอบ

"มึงก็เก่ง..ริท...วันนี้ห้ามนอยด์แล้วนะเว้ย..." พูดติดตลกพยายามคลายเครียด

"เออ...รู้แล้ว...ใครมันจะไปนอยด์ได้ทุกวัน"

"มึงไง..ไม่รู้ตัวเหรอ" คราวนี้ริทยิ้มออก...อาจจะจริงอย่างที่ไอกันมันว่าก็ได้...ไม่รู้ตัวเหรอ?...ใช่...เขาไม่รู้ตัว...จนถึงตอนนี้บางเรื่อง...เขาก็ยังไม่รู้อยู่ดี...

พอได้เวลาพัก...กันก็แยกไปนั่งคุยกับพี่เก่งและเซนในวงที่ไม่ห่างกันนัก...โดยกลุ่มผู้หญิงเริ่มจับกลุ่มคุย..มีเกต แก้ม เกรซ แกรนด์...ริทที่นั่งดูบทพูดอยู่ก็บังเอิญได้ยินที่กลุ่มนี้คุยกันพอดี

"พี่แก้ม...ร้องเพลงให้ฟังหน่อยได้มั้ยค่ะ" สายตาวิ้งๆเชิงขอร้องของเกรซทำเอาแก้มหัวเราะเก้อๆ

"น้องเกรซอยากฟังเพลงอะไรละจ้ะ" หันไปสบตาน้องสาวที่ยิ้มอย่างมีความสุขก็อดเอ็นดูรุ่นน้องๆเดอะสตาร์ทุกคนไม่ได้...

"เกรซอยากฟังเพลง แล้วฉันจะรักเธอได้อย่างไร ค่ะ...เกรซชอบเพลงนี้...พี่แก้มร้องเพราะมากเลย"

"ได้ๆ..เอาตั้งแต่เริ่มเลยละกัน....เราเจอกันเพราะคู่กัน...หรือกรรมแต่ชาติไหน...มาเจอคนที่ฝันไว้...แต่ใยกลับเกินเอื้อมมือ...มาเจอเธอให้ชื่นใจ...แล้วช้ำกลับไปนะหรือ...ทางที่ดีก็คือ...เราต้องเจียมหัวใจ" พอเพลงเริ่ม...สายตาที่กำลังมองดูกระดาษในมือก็ค้างนิ่ง...ไม่ต่างจากคนที่กำลังฟังไอซ์เล่าเรื่องอยู่ที่อีกวงสนทนานึง.... 

"...เหมือนดังแก้วกับหิน...ดินกับดาว ไม่มีวันจะเท่าทัน...ฉันคงเป็นอะไรที่ต้อยต่ำ...ย้ำตัวเองให้ฟังเหตุผลและความจริง..." ...แก้วกับหิน...ดินกับดาว...แล้วกันกับริทละ?....คนที่เก่งไปสะทุกอย่างอย่างกันคงเป็นเหมือนดวงดาว...ตัวเขา...ไม่มีอะไรดีอะไรเด่น...ได้แต่ทำตลกทำตัวแป้นแล้นไปวันๆ...ก็คงไม่ได้ต่างไปจากก้อนดิน...

คิดถึงตรงนี้อยู่ดีๆก็เจ็บขึ้นมาในใจ...อยู่ดีๆก็เสียใจ...อยู่ดีๆก็รู้สึกว่าน้ำตาจะรื้นขึ้นมา...

"ว่าฉันจะรักเธอได้อย่างไร เมื่อใจรู้ดีว่าดีไม่พอ ไม่อาจขอ แม้เพียงให้เธอสนใจ...แล้วฉันจะรักเธอได้อย่างไร ยิ่งคอยถามใจ ก็ยิ่งว่างเปล่าเรื่อยไป....ฉันควรจะหยุดใช่ไหม หรือควรจะเก็บเธอไว้ รักเพียงในใจ"

รู้ตัวว่าดีไม่พอ...รู้ตัวว่ากำลังเสียใจเหมือนอย่างเพลงนี้....รู้ตัว...ว่าความรู้สึกแบบนี้....คือ"รัก"....ใช่มั้ย.....  
"เหมือนดังแก้วกับหิน...ดินกับดาว...ไม่มีวันจะเท่าทัน...ฉันคงเป็นอะไรที่ต้อยต่ำ...ย้ำตัวเองให้ฟังเหตุผลและความจริง" ถ้าไม่ได้รักกัน...ก็คงไม่คิดเอาตัวเองมาเปรียบเทียบกับมัน...ถ้าไม่ได้รัก...คงไม่คิดว่าตัวเองต้อยต่ำขนาดไหน...ถ้าไม่ได้รัก...คงไม่มานั่งคิดกังวลว่าจะเป็นยังไงถ้าเราต้องจากกัน

...ถ้าริทไม่ได้รักกัน...คงไม่ถามมันออกไปว่า...กันคิดยังไงกับริท....

ทำไม....ทำไมถึงพึ่งจะมารู้ตัวเอาตอนนี้นะ...

"ริท..." เป็นอีกครั้งที่โตโน่เรียกให้ริทออกมาจากความคิดของตัวเอง...ใบหน้าที่เงยขึ้นมามองมีแววตกใจและเสียใจ...

"บทพูดมันเศร้าขนาดนั้นเลยหรือไง" ริทไม่ตอบ...อยู่ดีๆก็เหมือนมีก้อนอะไรบางอย่างมาจุกอยู่ที่คอ...ทำได้แค่ส่ายหัวแทนคำตอบ...

"พี่โตโน่..." อยากถามอยากระบาย...แต่ไม่รู้ว่าจะพูดอะไร

"พี่รู้ว่าริทคิดอะไรอยู่..." พี่ใหญ่รู้...รู้ก่อนที่ตัวเขาเองจะรู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าตัวเองเป็นอะไร.....

"ริทจะทำยังไงดี...." ถามออกไปแล้วไม่แน่ใจว่าตัวเองถามผิดหรือเปล่า...หรือควรจะถามว่า...ริทยังจะทำอะไรได้อีกมั้ย...

"พี่อยากบอกว่า...เรื่องบางอย่างมันก็ใช้เหตุผลไม่ได้...เปรียบเทียบก็ไม่ได้...แต่มันต้องใช้หัวใจ...ใช้ความรู้สึกตัดสินเอา...ว่าหัวใจริทมันบอกว่ายังไง...." สอนน้องรักแล้วก็เอามือวางบนบ่าก่อนจะบีบเพือให้กำลังใจเบาๆ...

"จำไว้นะริท...ความรักมันไม่มีสูงต่ำ...ไม่มีมากกว่าหรือน้อยกว่า...ที่สำคัญคือมันไม่มีต้นทุน...เพราะฉะนั้นเราจะไม่มีวันขาดทุน..."

ริทพยักหน้ารับคำพี่โตโน่...ก่อนจะหันหน้าไปพบว่า...ใครบางคนกำลังมองมาที่เขาด้วยสายตาเป็นห่วง...

แล้ว

กันคิดยังไงกับริท...


	21. ยังไม่พร้อม

การแสดงมินิคอนเสิร์ตครั้งสุดท้ายจบลงไปด้วยดี...เสียงตอบรับของคนดูเป็นที่น่าพอใจ...สำหรับริทแล้ว...เรื่องคอมเมนต์จากพี่ม้า..ไม่ใช่เรื่องน่าแปลกใจ...เพราะความคิดเห็นส่วนตัวก็คือความคิดเห็นส่วนตัว...ถ้ามีใครมาบอกว่าคอนฯไม่ดี...เต้นไม่ดี หรือ ร้องไม่เพราะ...ริทอาจจะเก็บมาใส่ใจบ้างแล้วเอามาปรับปรุง...แต่คำคอมเมนต์ในเชิงที่เป็นการคาดเดาความคิดของตัวริท...ริทเชื่อว่า...ขนาดใจตัวเอง...ความคิดความรู้สึกของตัวเอง...ริทยังไม่รู้แน่ชัด...คนอื่นจะมารู้ดีกว่าริทได้อย่างไร...แต่ถึงอย่างนั้น...มันก็ถึงกับละเลยเลยยังไม่ได้

ริทรู้สึกได้ว่ากันมันกำลังมีความสุข...นักร้องเป็นเส้นทางความฝันที่กันทุ่มเทมาตลอด...แล้วยิ่งวันนี้ที่กระแสตอบรับดี...กันก็ยิ้มจนแก้มจะปริ...อย่างนี้สินะ...ที่เขาบอกกันว่า...เมื่อเราเห็นคนที่เรารักมีความสุข...เราก็จะมีความสุขไปด้วย...

"ริท..." หันไปเจอคนอมยิ้มหวานอย่างมีความสุขก็สงสัยว่าจะเรียกทำไม

"ขอกอดที" สายตาวิ้งๆดูทะเล้น...ริทย่นหัวคิ้วแบบงงๆ...แล้วตัวพ่อก็กางแขนอ้าออกแล้วโอบกอดรอบตัวริท...ก่อนจะโยกเยกไปมา...ริทเลยทำได้แค่ยกสองแขนขึ้นกอดตอบกัน

"คอนฯเสร็จแล้ว!" กันพูดเสียงดังด้วยความดีใจในหลายๆเรื่อง...คอนฯเสร็จเดี๋ยวก็จะรู้ผล...คอนฯเสร็จเดี๋ยวก็จะได้กลับบ้าน...ตอนนี้มีอะไรหลายๆอย่างมากที่กันอยากจะทำ...แถมตอนนี้คนในอ้อมกอดก็ยังทำตัวน่ารักมาก....

"อืม" ? ริทครางตอบแล้วกดคางตัวเองลงบนไหล่ของอ้อมกอดอุ่น

"มึงไม่ดีใจเหรอ" กันคลายอ้อมกอดแล้วดันริทออกมามอง...เป็นไรป่าวเนี่ย?...ทำไมมันดูเงียบๆแปลก

"ดีใจดิ" ริทตอบตามจริง...มองคนตรงหน้าแล้วพยายามฉีกยิ้มให้

"คิดมากเรื่องคอมเมนต์พี่ม้าป่าวเนี่ย" ดูอาการแล้วยังไม่แน่ใจ...เรื่องคอมเมนต์ของพี่ม้าตอนที่กันได้ฟังเองก็ยังแอบตกใจ...ไม่คิดว่าจะคอมเมนต์ถึงขนาดบอกว่าริท"หลีกทาง"ให้กับกัน

"ไม่อ่ะ...ความคิดเห็นส่วนตัวไม่ใช่คำวิจารณ์" 

"ดีแล้วๆๆๆ...น่ารักมาก" ฟังคำตอบแล้วก็ชื่นใจ...กันเลยยกมือขึ้นยีผมคนตัวเล็กจนยุ่ง...ริทเลยได้แต่ค้อนพ่อคนผิวเข้มที่ขยี้ผมเขาไปหัวเราะไป...

หลังจากการถ่ายทอดสดจบลง...กันกับริทก็ได้พูดคุยกับคอมเมนเตเตอร์ทั้งสามคนและใครต่อใครอีกหลายคน...รวมทั้งถูกสัมภาษณ์จากหลายๆรายการ...กว่าจะได้กลับเข้าบ้านก็เหนื่อยมากแล้ว..ถึงแม้กระนั้น...กันก็ยอมรับว่ากันมีความสุขมากจริงๆ...วันนี้เขาได้ทำอะไรหลายอย่างที่เขาได้ตั้งใจไว้ว่าจะทำ...แต่ดูเหมือนว่าวันนี้...ไม่สิ...ต้องบอกว่าตั้งแต่เมื่อเช้า...ริทมันดูเงียบๆแปลก...

พออาบน้ำเสร็จ...ริทก็มานั่งจุมปุกอยู่บนเตียง...ผ้าเช็ดผมวางค้างอยู่บนหัว...แต่เจ้าตัวดูไม่มีความตั้งใจว่าจะออกแรงเช็ด...กันที่เดินกลับมาจากห้องน้ำของห้องนอนเล็กเห็นริทแล้วก็อดรู้สึกเป็นห่วงไม่ได้...เลยเดินไปก้มโค้งตัวแอบมองสีหน้าคนที่นั่งนิ่งอยู่

"เป็นไรป่าวริท..." ริทสบตา...แล้วส่ายหัวช้าๆ

"มีอะไรก็บอกกันได้นะ"

"แล้วกันมีอะไรจะบอกริทรึป่าว" ดวงตากลมโตมองอย่างคาดคั้น..ริทไม่อยากถามซ้ำ...สิ่งที่ถามไปแล้ว...ริทเองก็ยังกลัวว่ากันมันจะรู้และสงสัย...ว่าทำไมริทถึงถามอะไรแบบนั้นออกไป...เพื่อนกัน...เขาคงไม่ถามอะไรแบบนั้นกันหรอก...

กันฟังคำถามแล้วเลิกคิ้วก่อนจะฉีกยิ้มหวานให้แล้วตอบ

"ก็ไม่มีอะไรนิ" ว่าแล้วก็ทิ้งตัวลงนั่งเตียงเก่าพี่โตโน่แล้วมองคนที่นั่งตรงข้าม...ริทมองคนที่ตอบหน้าตาเฉยด้วยสายตานิ่งๆ...อยู่ดีๆก็รู้สึกเจ็บใจ...ถ้ากันมันไม่ได้แกล้งทำเป็นไม่รู้ไม่ชี้...มันก็คงลืม...หรือไม่ก็ไม่อยากจะตอบ...ยิ่งคิดถึงเรื่องนี้ริทก็ยิ่งเสียใจ...กันมันอาจจะรู้แล้วก็ได้ว่าริทคิดยังไงกับมัน...เพราะขนาดพี่โตโน่ยังรู้...กันมันอาจจะรับไม่ได้...มันอาจจะรังเกียจ...อาจจะ...

"ริท?" กันชักใจไม่ดี...เพราะสีหน้าริทนิ่งเกินไป....แถมยังเงียบด้วย...

"...ช่างมันเถอะ..." ริทตัดบทแล้วรีบเดินหลบหน้าใครอีกคนออกมานอกห้อง...ช่างมันเถอะ....ไม่อยากตอบก็ไม่ต้องตอบ...จะแกล้งลืมก็แกล้งลืมไป...ดีเสียอีกที่กันมันไม่ตอบ...เขาจะได้ไม่ต้องมาเสียใจ...ไม่ต้องเจ็บ...แต่....ถ้าไม่เจ็บ...แล้วริทจะร้องไห้ทำไม?...

"เดี๋ยว!!" กันเห็นว่าริทรีบหมุนตัวแล้วกำลังจะเดินออกนอกห้องนอนใหญ่เลยรีบตาม...พอรั้งแขนแล้วดึงให้ริทหันหน้ากลับมาก็เห็นว่าคนตัวเล็กกำลังร้องไห้

"ริท...ร้องไห้ทำไม?" กระซิบถามแล้วปาดน้ำตาให้....ริทเม้มปากแน่น...ไม่ได้เบือนหน้าหนีแต่ก็ไม่ยอมมองหน้ากัน....และไม่ยอมตอบ...กันรู้ว่าริทพยายามกลั้นน้ำตา...แต่ดูท่ามันจะไม่ยอมหยุดไหลง่ายๆ...

"โอ๋ๆๆ...แต่ช้าแต่...เป็นอะไร?...ร้องไห้ทำไม...ริทเครียดเรื่องอะไร...คิดมากเรื่องอะไรทำไมไม่บอกกันละ" กันไม่คิดว่าตอนนี้จะมีเรื่องอะไรให้ริทเครียดอีก...ตอนนี้กันนึกไม่ออกจริงๆ...สักพักริทก็นิ่ง...น้ำตาหยุดไหล...แต่ดวงตายังแดงๆอยู่...แล้วริทก็มองสบสายตาของกันที่ฉายแววเป็นห่วง

"ปล่อยมือเหอะ...กูไม่ได้เป็นไร" สองมือของกันยังจับล๊อกอยู่ที่ต้นแขนทั้งของข้างของริท...กันส่ายหัวปฏิเสธคำขอ

"ไม่...จนกว่าริทจะบอกว่าร้องไห้ทำไม" 

"ก็แค่เสียใจทีตัวเองโง่"

"โง่?"

"ที่เชื่อใจคนอื่น"

"หะ?" กันไปไม่เป็นเลยกับคำตอบของริท...เกิดอะไรขึ้น?...หรือว่าจะเป็นเรื่องนั้น...แต่ในระหว่างที่กันกำลังคิดอยู่...ริทก็แกะมือของกันออก

"กูจะนอนแล้ว...พรุ่งนี้มีซ้อมแต่เช้า" ริทตัดบท...ไม่อยากตอกย้ำความเสียใจของตัวเอง...แล้วก็เดินไปตั้งท่าจะปิดไฟห้องนอน

"เดี๋ยวริท..." แต่คราวนี้กันโอบกอดริทจากด้านหลัง...คนตัวเล็กชะงักกึก...ถูกสองแขนของกันกอดไว้แน่น...สวิทช์ไฟอยู่ตรงหน้าแต่มือขังตัวเองไม่ป็นอิสระมากพอให้เอื้อมมาปิด

"ริท...คำถามของริท...กันตอบไปแล้วนะ" กระซิบบอกข้างหู...ริทนิ่งคิด...กันมันไม่ได้ลืม?...แถมยังบอกว่า มันตอบไปแล้ว?

"กัน...ถ้ามึงจะไม่ตอบกูก็ไม่ว่าอะไร..แต่อย่ามาโกหกแบบนี้" ริทพูดเสียงเครียด

"กันตอบไปแล้วจริงๆ...ริทไม่ใส่ใจคำตอบของกันเอง" กันรู้ละว่าริทเป็นอย่างนี้เพราะอะไร...รู้แล้วว่าต้นเหตุอยู่ที่ตัวเอง...เลยได้แต่พูดเสียงอ่อนพยายามทำให้ริทใจเย็นลง

"ปล่อย...กูไม่อยากคุยกับมึงแล้ว" จะดิ้นขืนแรงสองแขนที่กอดค้างไว้ก็ทำไม่ได้...อ้อมกอดของคนขี้โกหก...ริทไม่อยากยุ่งด้วย

"คิดให้ดีดิริท...กันตอบไปแล้วจริงๆ"

"ปล่อย!"

"สำหรับริทก็เป็นคนที่..บอกว่าเป็นผู้ชายที่น่ารักละกันครับ...คือทุกครั้งที่กันรู้สึกเครียดๆแล้วมาเจอริทยิ้มให้...ก็ต้องบอกว่าน่ารักล่ะครับ...แล้วก็...ต้องบอกว่าริทเป็นคนที่มีความพยายามมากๆ...กันสังเกตได้ตั้งแต่ช่วงแรกๆที่ได้เจอกัน...กันก็ได้เห็นการมีพัฒนาการของริทอยู่ตลอดเวลา...กันก็ต้องบอกว่า...ดีใจมากๆที่ได้อยู่เป็นสองคนสุดท้ายกับริท..." ริทนิ่งชะงัก...บทพูดอันนี้มันคุ้นๆ...กันกอดริทไว้แน่นแล้วพูดต่อ...

"อย่าลืมกันนะ..." คำกระซิบเหมือนดังมนต์สะกด...ยิ่งเป็นเสียงนุ่มๆของกัน...ริทยิ่งทำอะไรไม่ถูก....กันยังทิ้งช่วงประโยคสุดท้ายไว้...

ริทจำบทพูดอันนี้ได้...กันพึ่งตอบไปกับการสัมภาษณ์อันนึงหลังคอนฯ...แล้วพอนึกออก...ความอายก็เข้าจู่โจมทันที...เพราะริทเริ่มรู้สึกว่าตัวเองตัวร้อนและใบหน้าร้อนผ่าว...

"...รักริทครับ..." 

ทั้งสองคนนิ่งไปนาน...แอร์ที่เปิดในห้องดูเหมือนว่าจะเสียขึ้นมาทันทีเมื่ออุณหภูมิในห้องดูอุ่นกว่าปรกติ...กันเนียนกอดคนในอ้อมแขนอยู่นิ่งๆอย่างนั้น...กลิ่นหอมอ่อนๆของสบู่และแชมพูทำเอากันอยากกอดไว้อย่างนี้แล้วไม่ปล่อย...ยิ่งเห็นว่าริทไม่ดิ้นอะไร...ก็แอบคิดไปในใจว่าเจ้าตัวคงมีใจให้กันอยู่บ้าง..

"ปล่อยได้แล้ว" คำขอเสียงอ่อยเหมือนคนอ่อนแรง...แต่ริทยิ่งขอกันก็ยิ่งอยากแกล้ง...เลยกระชับอ้อมกอดให้แน่นขึ้นก่อนจะกดจมูกลงที่ปกเสื้อนอน...

"ไม่"

"พรุ่งนี้มีซ้อม" แหนะ!...เปลี่ยนเรื่องสะงั้น

"ไม่ปล่อย...ริทอย่ามาเปลี่ยนเรื่องดิ" กันแกล้งงอแงบ้าง...แล้วจากปกเสื้อก็เริ่มเลื่อนขึ้นมาที่ลำคอ...

"พอๆๆๆ" ริทขืนตัวเองออกมาจากอ้อมกอด...กันยอมปล่อยมือโดยดีแล้วอมยิ้มขัน...เงยหน้าขึ้นมองก็เห็นว่าคนตัวเล็กหน้าแดงเสียยิ่งกว่าผลตำลึงสุก

"มึงตอบมาแล้วก็ดี...กูง่วงแล้ว...กู้ดไนท์!" ตัดบทฉับแก้เขินแล้วเตรียมกระโดดขึ้นเตียงนอน...แต่กันขว้าแขนคนขี้นอยด์ไว้ได้ทันการ

"จะชิ่งหนีไปไหน...เดี๋ยว..." ริทครับ...มันไม่แฟร์เลย

"อะไรอีก...หาว~...เนี่ย...ง่วงแล้ว" ริททำตาปรือพร้อมอ้าปากหาวแสดงสีหน้าว่าง่วงสุดๆ

"อย่ามาๆ...ตอบกันมาก่อน" ไม่สนใจคนแกล้งเนียน...กันพยายามดึงริทเข้ามาใกล้ตัว...แต่ริทก็ขืนแรงมือเอาไว้สุดแรงเหมือนกัน

"ตอบอะไร?" ริททำหน้ายุ่ง..หงุดหงิดใจมาก...ทั้งๆที่แก้มยังคงแดงระเรื่ออยู่

"แล้วริทคิดยังไงกับกัน" คราวนี้กันเองก็ต้องกลับกลายเป็นฝ่ายลุ้นบ้าง...ริทนิ่ง...มองมือกันที่จับแขนตัวเองอยู่...แล้วก็ค่อยๆแกว่งเบาๆ...อืมๆๆๆๆๆ...เอาไงดี...พอมองสบสายตากัน...ก็เห็นว่ากันรอคำตอบอยู่...อืม....รู้ละ

"กูยังไม่พร้อมจะตอบหว่ะกัน" เอาคำตอบเดินย้อนกลับไปให้...ทำเอากันปล่อยมือริททันที

"โหยยยย....ริท....แกล้งกันใช่มั้ย?" กันโอดโอย...รู้ว่าเค้ารักแล้วยังมาแกล้งเค้าอีก

"ใครแกล้ง?...ใคร...ไม่มี!....ก็มึงถาม...ก็ให้เวลากูได้คิดบ้างได้มั้ย...ยิ่งตอนนี้ง่วงๆกูยิ่งคิดไม่ออก"

"ถามแค่นี้ต้องคิดอะไรมากมาย"

"อ้าว!....กัน...ทีมึงยังบอกว่าไม่พร้อมได้เลย" ริทได้ที...ขอย้อนกลับบ้าง...

"ก็ไหนว่าไม่ได้แกล้ง...นี่ๆๆ...มีย้อนด้วย"

"เปล่า~...กูก็แค่ไม่พร้อมบ้าง...ไม่ได้หรือไง" คราวนี้ริททำสีหน้าจริงจัง

"แล้วเมื่อไหร่ริทจะตอบหล่ะ"

"เมื่อไหร่ดี...ปีหน้า? เดือนหน้า? สัปดาห์หน้า?" คนตัวเล็กยวนกันได้น่ารักมากก...

"นานไปแล้วริท...สงสารกันบ้าง...ถ้ากันตรอมใจตายไปจะทำไง"

"เรื่องของมึงดิ" ริทตอบแบบไม่ใส่ใจแล้วก็ปีนขึ้นเตียงเตรียมนอน...คนมีความสุขแล้ว...ยังไงก็น่าจะนอนหลับฝันดี

"ไม่เอาดิ๊~" ริทใจร้ายว่ะ...กันเลยตามขึ้นไปที่เตียงด้วย...

"เมื่อไหร่"

"ไม่รู้" คนตัวเล็กเอาผ้าห่มคลุมแล้วทำเป็นไม่รู้ไม่ชี้

"เล่นงี้ใช่มั้ยริท" คนเจ้าเล่ห์ไม่ยอมง่ายๆ...เริ่มจั๊กจี้คนตั้งท่าจะนอนไม่ให้ได้นอน

"ไอกัน!...ฮ่าๆๆ...ไม่เอา.....โอ๊ย....พอๆๆๆ...ยอมแล้ว...หยุดได้แล้ว" ริทลุกขึ้นมานั่งมองค้อนคนนิสัยไม่ดี

"เมื่อไหร่"

"หลังคอนฯพรุ่งนี้...พอใจยัง...กูจะนอนแล้ว" รีบตอบแล้วก็ล้มตัวลงนอน...กันมองตามแล้วก็ยิ้มจนลักยิ้มขึ้นข้างแก้ม

"พอใจแล้วคร้าบ" ตอบแล้วก็ลงนอนข้างๆ...ก่อนนอนกันก็ยังไม่วายจะแกล้งยกแขนขึ้นพาดคนที่นอนตะแคงอยู่...กันพาดแขนแล้วริทก็ยกออก...แล้วกันก็ยกพาดใหม่...ริทก็ยกออกอีก...เล่นอย่างนี้อีกสักพัก...จนริทขี้เกียจจะยกแขนของกันออก...เลยนอนหลับผ่านพ้นคืนนี้ไปทั้งอย่างนั้น....อีกวัน...


	22. เดอะสตาร์คนที่6ของเมืองไทย

ริทมองความกระวนกระวายใจของใครบางคนออก...เป็นครั้งแรกที่ริทได้เห็นกันในโหมดที่ตื่นเต้นมากขนาดนี้...เพราะแค่จะฉีกยิ้มให้เขาก็ยังลำบาก...พอมาย้อนถามว่า...แล้วริทตื่นเต้นมั้ย...ริทก็คงตอบว่าตื่นเต้นมาก...แต่...ริทรู้สึกได้ว่า...มันมีความรู้สึกอะไรบางอย่างที่มันมากกว่านั้น...อะไรบางอย่างที่มันก่อตัวอยู่เงียบๆและริทยังบอกตัวเองไม่ได้ว่าความรู้สึกแบบบนั้นมันคืออะไร

"ขอเชิญทุกท่านพบกับ...สองคนสุดท้ายจากเดอะสตาร์คนฟ้าคว้าดาว"

เสียงเรียกของพี่แฟรงค์เป็นสัญญาณที่บอกให้ริทเดินไปที่กลางเวทีเพื่อรอการประกาศผล...ได้ยืนเป็นสองคนสุดท้ายกับกัน...ริทมองเห็นคนดูมากมาย...มองเห็นป้ายไฟ...มองเห็นความรักจากแฟนคลับที่ส่งผ่านมาให้...ริทเหลือบมองที่กัน...กันยิ้มน้อยๆแบบเกร็งๆ...เป็นรอยยิ้มที่แปลกสำหรับริท...

แล้วริทก็หันกลับไปมองตรงไปด้านหน้า...มองเห็นคนดูหลายหลากคนที่ลุ้นไปกับริทและกัน...แล้วอยู่ดีๆ...ความรู้สึกที่ซ่อนอยู่ก็ค่อยๆขยายตัวเพิ่มมากขึ้น...มากจนริทเองก็ยังกลัวใจตัวเอง...มือข้างนึงเลยอดที่จะยกขึ้นมาโอบไหล่คนข้างๆเอาไว้ไม่ได้...

ทำไมรู้สึกเหมือนกับว่าตัวเราเองไม่ได้กำลังยืนอยู่ข้างๆกัน?...รู้สึก...เหมือนมีระยะห่างกั้นกลางเอาไว้...

ให้ริทกระชับแขน...ดึงกันเข้ามาใกล้เท่าไหร่...ระยะห่างก็ไม่ลดลง...สายตาของกันมองไปยังแฟนคลับและคนดูที่เข้ามาเชียร์...

ปั่นป่วน...เจ็บ...โหวงเหวง...ความรู้สึกนี้จะเรียกว่าอะไรดี...ริทไม่ชอบความรู้สึกแบบนี้เลยจริงๆ

รู้...ว่าตัวเองและกันมีแฟนคลับเยอะขนาดไหน...ถ้าไม่เยอะมากพอ...ก็คงไม่ได้เข้ามาเป็นสองคนสุดท้าย...

แล้วริทรู้มั้ยว่าการมีแฟนคลับเยอะมันหมายความว่าอะไร?...ตอนนี้...เรากำลังเป็นคนของประชาชนใช่มั้ย?...เป็นคนสาธารณะแล้วใช่มั้ย?

"คุณผู้ชมครับ...ผลคะแนนโหวตทั้งหมด สิบเปอร์เซนต์มาจากร้อยเสียงในห้องส่ง...และ...อีกเก้าสิบเปอร์เซนต์มาจากการส่งเอ็สเอ็มเอ็สและ*4998 ซึ่งเราเก็บคะแนนกันมาตั้งแต่เมื่อวันอาทิตย์หลังรายการเดอะสตาร์จบ...จนถึงวันนี้ตอนสี่ทุ่มยี่สิบห้านาที...และตอนนี้...ผลคะแนนโหวตทั้งหมด...อยู่ในมือผมแล้วครับ!"

เสียงประกาศจากพี่เอกดังก้องสะท้อนไปทั่วฮอลล์...เสียงกรี๊ดที่ดังไปทั่วเหมือนถูกตัดแยกออกไป...เป็นอีกครั้งที่ริทโอบไหล่คนข้างๆไว้...

"กันได้..." 

"หืม?" พูดข้างๆหู...แต่กันก็ไม่ได้ยิน...เชื่อมั้ย...ว่าเราห่างกัน...

"กันแหละได้" ริทบอกอีกครั้ง...

"ไม่หรอก" กันส่ายหัว....สายตายังคงมองไปที่คนดูด้านหน้า...

...

กัน...เป็นของแฟนคลับทุกคน...คนไทยอีกมากมาย....

กันคนนี้....ไม่ใช่คนที่อยู่กับริทแค่สองคนในบ้านเดอะสตาร์อีกแล้ว....

...  
"ปรกติผมจะไม่ประกาศเปอร์เซนต์ของผู้แข่งขันนะครับเนื่องจากนี้เป็นโค้งสุดท้ายของการแข่งขันจริงๆนะฮะ...ผมถือว่าเป็นบทสรุปของการแข่งขันทั้งหมดนะครับ...วันนี้ผมจะประกาศเปอร์เซนต์ของผู้แข่งขันครับ...ซึ่ง...มีหนึ่งคนนะครับ...ได้ไป 61.12%...และอีกหนึ่งคนนะครับได้ไป 38.88% ...และรายชื่อที่ผมจะประกาศคือรายชื่อ...ของผุ้ที่คะแนนโหวตทั้งหมด 61.12% ...นั่นหมายความว่า...เค้าคือเดอะสตาร์คนที่6ของเมืองไทย..."

"เดอะสตาร์คนที่6ของเมืองไทย...ได้แก่..."

เสียงกรี๊ดดังขึ้นอีกครั้ง...ไม่ใช่แค่เราสองคนที่ลุ้น...แฟนคลับเขาก็ลุ้น...เขาโหวตคนที่เขารัก...

"ขอแสดงความยินดีกับ...กัน..ครับ!"  
ริทปล่อยมือจากกันทันทีที่ได้ยินคำประกาศ...ดีใจจริงๆที่กันคนนี้ได้เป็นเดอะสตาร์...เพราะริทรู้ดีว่ากันเป็นคนเก่งแค่ไหน...และกันเหมาะสมกับตำแหน่งนี้มากกว่าเขาแค่ไหน...ริทอยากตบมือดังๆ...ถึงจะเจ็บมือก็ช่าง...ริทไม่สนใจ...

ริทยกสองแขนขึ้นกอดเดอะสตาร์คนที่6ของเมืองไทย...กอดแน่นๆโดยไม่รู้ว่าจะพูดอะไร...กันดูเบลอ...ดูดีใจมาก...ดูทำตัวไม่ถูก...แล้วริทละ...ดูเป็นแบบไหน?...

พอกันกำลังจะผละออก...สองมือของริทก็รั้งไว้แบบอัตโนมัติ...ขอยืดเวลาอีกสักนิดได้มั้ย?....กันที่ไม่ได้คิดอะไรก็ไม่ได้เอะใจ...เขากำลังรู้สึกดีใจมาก...เหมือนว่าตัวเองกำลังฝันไป...เสียงดังเซ็งแซ่ที่แสดงความดีใจมาถึงเขา...เขาก็ยังไม่ได้ยิน...ความพยายามความทุ่มเท...ทุกสิ่งที่เขาได้ตั้งใจทำไปทั้งหมด...มันประสบผลสำเร็จแล้ว

แล้วกันก็ผละจากไป....

ริทพยายามฉีกยิ้ม...ริทรู้แล้วว่าความรู้สึกที่กัดกินหัวใจอยู่ตอนนี้มันคืออะไร...

ริทกำลังเสียใจ...กำลังเศร้าใจ....

ไม่ใช่เพราะว่าตัวเองไม่ได้เป็นเดอะสตาร์คนที่6...

แต่เป็นเพราะว่า...ริทรู้ว่าตัวเองควรจะทำตัวยังไง...รู้ว่าริท...ไม่ควรใกล้ กัน...ถ้าริทไม่อยากเป็นต้นเหตุให้กันมันงานเข้า...

ลำคอรู้สึกแห้งผาก...ริมฝีปากก็ยังต้องยิ้ม...ถามว่าริทไม่ดีใจเหรอ...ไม่หรอก...ริทดีใจ...ดีใจที่กันเป็นที่รักของทุกคน...ดีใจที่กันมันสมหวัง...แต่ริทก็อดเสียใจไม่ได้จริงๆที่ทุกอย่างมันจบลงแล้ว...วันเวลามันหมดลงแล้ว...

หลังจากนั้นทั้งสองคนก็ยังต้องยืนแยกกัน...คุณพ่อคุณแม่ของทั้งสองฝ่ายขึ้นมาแสดงความรู้สึกปลาบปลื้มใจในตัวลูกชาย...และอีก 6 คนที่เหลือก็เดินออกมาร่วมแสดงความดีใจ

กันยิ้มรับและกอดตอบให้กับเซนและพี่เก่งที่เข้ามาแสดงความยินดีให้...จนกระทั่งถึงพี่ใหญ่ของแก๊งค์อสรพิษ...

"ฝากดูริทด้วยนะ" คำเปรยเบาๆสั้นๆ...ถูกเอ่ยข้างหูในช่วงเวลาที่กอดกัน...โตโน่มองน้องชายตัวดีที่ยังคงส่งยิ้มมาให้...ดูมัน...ได้เป็นเดอะสตาร์ทั้งที...แล้วดูสิ่งแรกที่มันบอกพี่ใหญ่อย่างเขา...

"เออ...ไม่ต้องห่วง" โตโน่ตอบให้กันหมดความกังวล...โตโน่สังเกตได้...ว่าตั้งแต่ผลการแข่งครั้งนี้ประกาศออกมา...กันมันหลบหน้าริทมากแค่ไหน...ว่าแล้วก็ตบไหล่น้องชายคนนี้อีกครั้งก่อนจะเดินไปหาอีกคน

ไม่ใช่ไม่อยากมอง...ไม่ใช่ไม่อยากกอด...แต่เพราะถ้าทำแบบนั้นลงไป...มันอาจจะมีผลกระทบตามมา...สิ่งเดียวที่กันทำได้คือส่งยิ้ม...ยิ้มให้คนดู...ยิ้มให้แฟนคลับ...และทิ้งใครอีกคนให้ยืนอยู่บนเวทีเดียวกันโดยพยายามไม่สนใจใยดี...

โตโน่เดินไปกอดคนขี้นอยด์ที่ฝืนยิ้มแทบไม่ไหว...รู้ว่าริทมันเป็นอะไร...รู้ว่ามันคิดถึงเรื่องนี้มานานแค่ไหนแล้ว...และยิ่งรู้ว่ามันอยากจะร้องไห้...

"ไม่เป็นไรนะ" กอดไว้แน่นๆ...เผื่อว่ามันจะช่วยอะไรได้บ้าง...น่าแปลกดี...สองคนนี้รักกันแท้ๆ...ทำไมมันถึงได้มีอะไรยากเย็นขนาดนี้นะ...

"อืมม" ริทตอบรับ...พี่โตโน่....ทำไมริทเป็นคนแบบนี้...คิดแล้วก็กดใบหน้าตัวเองลงบนบ่าของพี่ใหญ่...ยิ้มๆๆๆๆๆๆ...ให้รู้สึกอะไรยังไงก็ต้องยิ้มไว้เรื่อยๆ...

กันไม่ได้สนใจอะไรกับเสียงฮือฮาจากแฟนคลับ...พี่โตโน่กอดริท...แล้วไง?...ดีแล้วที่พี่โตโน่ช่วยปลอบริทมันได้...กันเห็นว่าสองคนนี้กอดกันนาน...เสียงกลุ่มแฟนคลับก็ยิ่งดังมากขึ้น...ได้ยินแล้วเจ็บใจมั้ย?...ก็มีบ้าง...แต่...ถ้าตัวเองทำหน้าที่นั้นไม่ได้...ก็ให้คนที่ทำได้...ได้ทำหน้าที่นั้นเถอะ...

แล้วหลังจากนั้นก็มีคอนเสิร์ตรวมอีกรอบ...ริทเลือกที่จะยืนกอดคอร้องเพลงกับพี่ใหญ่...กันเองก็รู้...ก็เขามองเห็นว่าคนตัวเล็กของเขายิ้มแปร่งๆ...เป็นห่วงนะรู้มั้ย...แต่เดินไปใกล้...ไปหา..ไปคุย...ทำตัวเหมือนตอนอยู่กันแค่สองคนไม่ได้...

กันขอโทษนะริท...

กันเห็นแก่ตัวมากใช่มั้ยริท?  
ขอโทษนะ...  
แต่ยังไงกันก็อยากบอกริทนะ...ว่า

...

..  
รักนะ..รู้มั้ย


	23. เพื่อนแบบนี้มีคนเดียวในโลก

"ริท..." ตั้งแต่ได้มาอยู่กันแค่สองคน...ริทก็เอาแต่เงียบและไม่พูดอะไร...กันเองก็ไม่รู้ว่าจะพูดอะไรดี...ในเมื่อตัวเองก็พอจะคาดเดาได้ว่าริทมันต้องอยู่กับความรู้สึกแบบไหน...ช่วงเวลาคอนเสิร์ตรวมวันนี้...ความรู้สึกเป็นห่วงของกัน...มันมากจนไม่คิดว่าตัวเองจะปกปิดเอาไว้ได้...แต่ในจุดที่เขาต้องคิดและเลือกให้ดีว่า...อะไรเป็นสิ่งที่อยากทำและอะไรคือสิ่งที่ควรทำ...

"กันขอโทษนะ" ริทหันมามองหน้าเดอะสตาร์คนล่าสุดของเมืองไทย...ก่อนจะเลิกคิ้วขึ้นด้วยความสงสัย..

"ขอโทษเรื่องอะไร"

"ไม่รู้สิ...เรื่องไหนก็ได้ที่ทำให้มึงต้องรู้สึกไม่ดี"

"หลายเรื่องเกินไป...กูไม่ให้อภัย" ริททำหน้าเครียดแล้วตอบก่อนจะหันมองไปด้านหน้าของรถตู้ต่อ...

"โอเค...กูมันไม่ดี...ชอบทำให้มึงรู้สึกไม่ดี...กูผิดเอง" กันแอบยิ้มขันแล้วประชดคนนั่งข้างๆ

"มึงรู้ตัวก็ดี..." ริทเองก็หลุดยิ้มเหมือนกันเมื่อเห็นว่าไอกันมันยอมถล่มตัวเองสะขนาดนั้น

"มาต่อยกันเลยดีกว่ามั้ยริท" ตัวพ่อยื่นหน้าเข้าไปใกล้แล้วแกล้งง้างหมัดจะต่อย

"ดูดิ...เป็นถึงเดอะสตาร์...มาชวนคนอื่นต่อย...อันธพาลว่ะ" คนรู้ทันก็เอี้ยวตัวหลบได้แม้ว่าจะอยู่ในพื้นที่จำกัดอย่างในรถตู้...แล้วรีบพูดดิสเครดิต

"อยู่กันแค่สองคน...กูต่อยมึงแล้วใครจะรู้" กันแกล้งริทต่อ...เรื่องที่ผ่านไปแล้ว...ความรู้สึกที่แย่ไปแล้ว...กันไปเปลี่ยนอะไรอีกก็ไม่ได้...เพราะฉะนั้นกันขอเลือกที่จะสร้างความสุขใหม่ๆให้ริทยิ้มได้...จนลืมความรู้สึกไม่ดีๆเหล่านั้นเสียจะดีกว่า

"กูเนี่ยแหละที่จะเอาไปบอกคนอื่นว่ามึงต่อย" คนตัวเล็กตอบพร้อมทำหน้าจริงจัง...แต่คนฟังนั้นเจ้าเล่ห์กว่าเลยรีบเปลี่ยนคำถาม

"แล้วถ้าเปลี่ยนเป็นจูบแทนแล้วจะยังเอาไปบอกคนอื่นมั้ย"

ริทนิ่งไปนาน...ตอบคำถามบ้าๆของกันไม่ได้...และสายตาของกันที่มองมาก็ได้บอกให้ริทได้รู้ว่า...ที่จริงกันมันใส่ใจ...กันมันเป็นห่วงริทมากแค่ไหน

"ไอปัญญาอ่อน" ด่าแก้เก้อแล้วก็หันหน้าหนีดวงตาพรายที่ยังมองมาอย่างไม่ลดละ

กันเห็นว่าริทคงรับรู้ได้ถึงความในใจของตัวเองก็ไม่ยากจะรุกไร้อะไรมากเลยยอมปล่อยให้ริทตัดบทเอาง่ายๆเสียแค่นั้น...แต่คนเจ้าเล่ห์ก็ยังไม่วายคว้ามือคนข้างๆมากุมไว้...ริทหันไปมองเสี้ยวหน้าด้านข้างคนที่แกล้งทำเป็นไม่รู้ไม่ชี้แล้วพยายามชักมือของตัวเองกลับคืนมา...แต่กันกลับจับไว้แน่นกว่าเดิม...จนในที่สุดริทก็เลิกพยายามแล้วก็ปล่อยให้กันมันยึดมือของเขาเอาไว้อย่างนั้นตลอดทางกลับบ้าน

"ริท..." ริทหันตามเสียงเรียกของกันที่เดินตามริทมาจนถึงห้องนอนใหญ่เพื่อเตรียมที่จะเก็บข้าวของบางส่วนไว้ก่อนการย้ายออก...

"มีอะไรอีก?" ใบหน้าหวานแกล้งตีหน้ายุ่ง

"กูแค่อยากจะบอกว่า...กันคนนี้...ยังไงก็ยังเป็นคนเดิมกับคนเมื่อวานและก่อนหน้านี้...ถึงวันนี้ กูจะได้เป็นเดอะสตาร์ก็เหอะ...มันก็ไม่มีอะไรเปลี่ยน" ริทมองหน้าคนพูด...ที่จริงประโยคนี้กันมันคงอยากจะบอกตั้งแต่ที่เรียกบนรถตู้แล้วหล่ะ...ริทถอนหายใจแล้วส่ายหัวให้กับคำพูดนั้น

"มันเป็นไปไม่ได้...มึงก็รู้ดี..กัน..." 

"ยังไง?"

"มึงเป็นคนของแฟนคลับ..." ริทตอบเท่านั้นแล้วหันไปหยิบกรอบรูปซึ่งเป็นของขวัญจากแฟนคลับขึ้นมาดู

"ไม่มีใครเป็นเจ้าของกู...ริท" ทำไม?...ทำไมริทถึงไม่เชื่อใจกัน...ทำไมถึงคิดว่ากันจะเปลี่ยน

"แล้วแต่มึงจะคิดละกัน..กัน...กูไม่อยากพูดเรื่องนี้" กันมันไม่เข้าใจ...ริทได้แต่บอกตัวเองแบบนั้นก่อนจะหยิบของลงใส่ถุง..

"พูดให้รู้เรื่องก่อนดิ" 

"กัน...งั้นกูจะบอกให้ว่าอะไรที่มันเปลี่ยน...มันไม่ใช่แค่มึงได้เป็นเดอะสตาร์คนที่6ของเมืองไทยแล้วตัวมึงจะมีอะไรเปลี่ยนไป...แต่มึงกำลังจะเปลี่ยนไป...และที่สำคัญ...เวลาในบ้านหลังนี้มันจบลงแล้ว" ริทตอบตามจริง...กันมันคิดว่าริทอยากให้มันเป็นแบบนี้หรือไง...ริทรู้ว่าคำพูดเมื่อกี้ทำกันเจ็บ...แต่ริทจะทำอะไรได้...

"กูรู้ว่าเวลาหมดแล้ว" กันเอ่ยตอบเบาๆ...

"กัน...ยินดีด้วยที่ความฝันมึงเป็นจริงแล้ว" ริทบอกประโยคที่ลืมบอกไป...ประโยคที่พูดไปตอนนี้ก็ยิ่งย้ำในสิ่งที่เป็นอยู่...นี่ไงกัน...สิ่งที่ต้องแลกเผื่อความฝันของมึง...

กันได้แต่มองคนตรงหน้าแบบเงียบๆ...ริทก็รู้ว่าถ้าพูดออกมามันจะทำร้ายจิตใจกัน...ริทก็ยังพูด...ทั้งๆที่รู้ว่ากันได้ทำอะไรลงไปบ้างเพื่อความฝันครั้งนี้...ทั้งๆที่รู้ว่า...ริทเป็นใครคนนั้นที่ทำให้กันคนนี้ได้มีความสุข...

และทั้งๆที่รู้...ว่ากันรักริทมากแค่ไหน...  
"ขอบใจมากริท" เอ่ยตอบแล้วเดินออกจากห้องนอนใหญ่ออกมา...น้ำตา...ไม่อยากให้ใครต้องมาเห็น...โดยเฉพาะกับคนที่กันก็รู้ว่าความจริงก็เจ็บไม่ต่างไปจากเขา

ริทมองตามแผ่นหลังที่เดินออกจากห้องออกไป...เขายังทำอะไรได้อีก...ยิ่งคิดก็ยิ่งเครียด...จึงทิ้งตัวเองลงนั่งที่เตียงที่ตัวเองนอนแล้วมองไปรอบๆห้อง...

กันบอกว่ารักริท...กันทำดีเพื่อริทมาตลอด...คอยสอนคอยเอาใจใส่...คอยดูแล...แล้วเนี่ย...ริททำอะไรให้กันได้บ้าง...ทำให้เสียใจ...ทำให้เครียด...ทำให้เจ็บ...ริทมันไม่น่ารักเลยวะกัน...เปลี่ยนใจตอนนี้แหละดีแล้ว...ทำอะไรๆให้มันถูกต้องเถอะ...ถ้าบอกว่าเต้ยน่ารัก...ก็ไปรักเขาก็น่าจะดี...ริทเชื่อว่าแฟนคลับเขาก็คงเห็ว่าน่ารักดี...น่าเชียร์...น่าลุ้น...แล้วพอมาลองคิดดูว่าถ้าแฟนคลับกันรู้ว่าในบ้านหลังนี้มีอะไรเกิดขึ้นบ้าง...หรือรู้ว่าความรู้สึกของกันมันเป็นยังไง...เขาจะยังรักกันอยู่มั้ย...เขาจะรับได้มั้ย...เดอะสตาร์หมาดๆอย่างมันจะยังมีงานให้ทำอีกมั้ย...

อกหักมันเจ็บก็จริง...แต่ไม่นานก็หาย...ริทเคยโดนย่อมรู้ดี...ริทก็ได้แต่หวังว่ากันมันจะไปเป็นอะไรมาก...เพราะไม่งั้น...ริทคงจะรู้สึกผิดไปตลอดชีวิต

"ริท..." คราวนี้เสียงทักจากด้านหลังทำเอาคนตัวเล็กสะดุ้งโหยง...ไม่คิดว่าไอกันที่เขาคิดว่าจะอยู่ที่ห้องนอนเล็กจะมายืนอยู่ที่หน้าประตู

"มีอะไรอ่ะ?" กันมันยังไม่ยิ้ม...สีหน้ามันนิ่ง...แล้วมันก็เดินมายืนต่อหน้าริท...

"กันเข้าใจแล้วว่าริทเป็นห่วงกัน" 

"มึงรู้ก็ดีแล้ว..." ตอบแล้วก็ลุกขึ้นจากเตียงมายืนมองหน้าไอกันมันให้ชัดๆ

"แล้วที่ริทสัญญาว่าจะตอบกันวันนี้หล่ะ" กันทวง...เขาไม่ใช่ริท...เขากล้าถามกล้าทวง...ถ้าริทบอกมาคำเดียวว่าไม่ได้คิดอะไรด้วยเลย...ไม่ได้รัก...เขายินดีตีตัวออกห่างทันที

"มึงเป็นเพื่อนกูนะกัน" ริทตอบแล้วระบายยิ้มน้อยๆ

"ไม่ตรงคำถามครับริท...กันถามว่าคิดยังไงกับกัน" ถามซ้ำอีกครั้งแล้วดึงมือมาจับไว้...มือริทมันไม่ได้นุ่มหรือมีอะไรน่าจับเป็นพิเศษหรอก...แต่มันสำคัญตรงที่เป็นริทตางหาก...

"เรื่องมากจริงๆว่ะกัน" ริทบ่นแล้วถอนหายใจเหือกใหญ่

"ตอบมา" แล้วกันก็แกว่งมือที่จับไว้ไปมา...ทำเหมือนที่ริทเคยทำ...

"มึงเป็นเพื่อนที่กูรักมากที่สุด...ตอบแบบนี้ได้มั้ย..หืม?" ตอบแล้วก็ส่งยิ้มหวานให้...

...กัน...ริทขอแค่ทำทุกอย่างให้คนอื่นเขามองแล้วบอกว่ากัน-ริทเป็นเพื่อนกัน...เท่านั้นก็พอ...ขอแค่ไม่มีใครรู้...ขอแค่ให้กันยึดแบบนี้ไว้...ริทขอแค่นั้น...

"หึ!!!" แล้วกันก็ส่ายหัวปฏิเสธ...แต่ลักยิ้มขึ้นข้างแก้มขัดกับที่กดหัวคิ้วลง...

กันเข้าใจแล้ว..

พอได้ไปนั่งคิดอยู่เงียบๆคนเดียวก็รู้แล้วว่าอะไรคือสิ่งที่ควรทำ...  
"งั้น...สำหรับริท...เพื่อนแบบกันมีคนเดียวในโลก...พอใจยัง?" ตอบไปใจก็เต้นแรง...ไม่รู้ว่าคิดถูกมั้ยที่ตอบคำถามไปแบบนี้...และยิ่งไม่แน่ใจเมื่อเห็นสายตาวิบๆที่มองมาพร้อมประโยคคำถาม

"เป็นเพื่อนกันแล้วทำอะไรได้บ้าง"

....


	24. English VERSUS American

"งั้น...สำหรับริท...เพื่อนแบบกันมีคนเดียวในโลก...พอใจยัง?" คนฟังขอไม่ปฏิเสธว่าตัวเองชอบคำตอบนี้...เพื่อน...ที่มีคนเดียวในโลก มันก็ไม่ต่างกับการได้เป็นคนพิเศษ...แล้วยิ่งเป็นเพื่อนพิเศษที่ริทรักมากที่สุด...ความหมายมันก็ตรงตัวอยู่แล้ว

"เป็นเพื่อนกันแล้วทำอะไรได้บ้าง" ครานี้คนตัวเล็กถึงกับชะงัก...ทำไมไอกันมันถามมากมายขนาดนี้...ก็รู้ว่าริทเป็นคนขี้อาย...ถ้าไม่ใช่ว่าที่ผ่านๆมาต้องแสดงอะไรๆบนเวที...เขาก็คงไม่ทำอะไรหลายอย่างที่มันบ้าได้ขนาดนั้น

กันเห็นว่าริทไม่ตอบ...เลยเริ่มซักไซร้ต่อ...มือที่เอามากุมและแกว่งเล่นอยู่...คนเจ้าเล่ห์ก็แอบลูบไปมาด้วยนิ้วหัวแม่มือ...

"จับมือได้มั้ย" เสียงนุ่มกระซิบถาม...ริทก้มลงมองมือตัวเองที่ถูกใครคนนึงครอบครองอย่างวิสาสะไปแล้ว...แล้วเงยมามองหน้าคนพูดใหม่อีกครั้ง

"กูว่ามึงจับอยู่นะ" ริทตอบแล้วแอบค่อนขอดกันในใจ ...กัน...ถ้ากูไม่ใช่ผู้ชาย...นี่ถึอว่ามึงกำลังลวนลามกูอยู่นะเนี่ย...

"กอดได้มั้ย" ถามเพิ่มหนึ่งประโยคแล้วก็เดินเข้าไปใกล้ขึ้นครึ่งก้าว...ริทไม่ได้ถอยหลังหลบ...แต่มองกันด้วยสีหน้าแนวเหนื่อยใจเสียมากกว่า

"อืม..ที่ถามเนี่ย...กอดไปกี่ครั้งแล้ว" คนฟังคำตอบถึงกับหลุดขำ...จริง!

"หึหึ...นั่นสิ...ไม่เคยนับ...แล้วววววว...จูบอ่ะ" ดวงตาพราวระยับถามเชิงวอนขอ

"ไม่ได้!" เสี้ยววินาทีที่แปลคำถามออก...คำตอบก็ออกมาจากปากริททันที...ไอกันแย่!

"จริงเหรอ?" คำถามขึ้นหางเสียงสูง...ถามแบบไม่แน่ใจ...มันมีอะไรให้ไม่แน่ใจอีก หะ?

"มีเพื่อนที่ไหนเขาจูบกัน...ไอบ้า...ไอปัญญาอ่อน" คนตัวเล็กหลุดด่า...ที่ด่าไม่ใช่เพราะตั้งคำถามโง่ๆ...แต่ด่าเพราะมันเขิน!

"มี!!! ทำไมจะไม่มี" กันมันเถียงแบบจริงจังมาก...แต่มือที่จับไว้ก็ยังไม่ยอมปล่อยสักที

"แถตัวพ่อ!" ด่ากัน...แล้วก็ดึงมือตัวเองกลับมาจนได้...ชวนทะเลาะแบบนี้สนุกดี...ริทไม่เถียง...

"มีจริงๆ ริท" เอาละวะ...คิดๆๆๆๆๆ...

นึกออกแล้ว!

"คนต่างชาติไง...จูบกันเป็นเรื่องปรกติ..." กันรีบบอกทันทีที่คิดออก...ริทฟังแล้วอยากจะด่าคนที่แถมาอีกรอบ

"กัน..มึงเป็น....." แต่ยังไม่ทันจะได้บอกว่า...ไอคนไทยอย่างกันมันต่างชาติตรงไหน...กันก็รีบอธิบายเพิ่ม

"กูเป็นคนอิงริทไง...จำได้มั้ย" บอกอีกที...แล้วก็มองสบตาพร้อมรอยยิ้มหวาน...ริทเลิกเถียง...ได้แต่มองหน้าไอกันตาปริบๆ...เอากับมันสิ...ดันจะมาย้ายสัญชาติเอาตอนนี้...  
กันรอดูท่าทีคนที่นิ่งไป...จะได้ผลมั้ย?...ริทมองตอบสายตามา...สีหน้าดูลังเล...แต่ก็ไม่ได้พูดอะไรตอบกลับกัน...สายตาบอกได้ว่าเป็นช่วงตัดสินใจ...ก่อนจะหลบสายตาแล้วหลุบตาลงต่ำ...เห็นอย่างนั้นกันก็อดยิ้มไม่ได้...

โน้มใบหน้าเข้าไปใกล้ขึ้น...มองขนตาที่ยาวเรียงกันเป็นแพ...เห็นสันจมูกรั้นๆ...เรื่อยไปถึงข้างแก้มที่ออกจะชมพูขึ้นเรื่อยๆ..ตลอดจนริมฝีปากที่หยักสวย...คนตัวเล็กหลับตาหลบสายตาที่มองมาแบบสำรวจอย่างเสียไม่ได้...กลัวทั้งใจตัวเอง...กลัวทั้งใจกัน...แล้วยิ่งรับรู้ได้ถึงลมหายใจของคนที่โน้มใบหน้าตัวเองเข้ามาใกล้...ริทเลยต้องกลั้นหายใจอย่างไม่รู้ตัว

ใกล้...

ใกล้ขนาดนี้แต่กันก็ทำอะไรไม่ได้!...เหมือนมีแรงดึงรั้งไว้ไม่ให้ทำในสิ่งที่อยากทำ...และต่อให้ยืนใกล้กันแค่ไหน...ก็ดูเหมือนว่าจะไม่มีแรงอะไรมาช่วยดันให้ได้ชิดกัน...โอ๊ย!...แล้วอย่างนี้จะแถไปเพื่ออะไร!...จะรุกต่อก็ไม่ได้...จะถอยตอนนี้ก็เสียดาย....  
คนตัวเล็กแปลกใจจนอดลืมตาขึ้นมามองไม่ได้...เห็นกันในระยะใกล้..ที่พอเห็นว่าริทลืมตามามองมันก็ทำหน้าเสียดายสุดชีวิตแล้วเซถอยหลังออกไปอย่างเสียไม่ได้...อะไรของมึงกัน?...

"โหยย...ริทอ่ะ" โอดโอยใส่คนที่กำลังยืนงง...หัวใจกันเต้นรัวจนเหนื่อย...ความผิดพลาดของตัวเองล้วนๆ...แต่เขินสะจนขอพาลไปโทษใครคนอื่น

"อะไรมึง?...ต่างชาติเก๊...อังกฤษเทียมอ่ะมึงเนี่ย" กันมันคิดว่าตัวเองเขินเป็นคนเดียวหรือไง!...ริทอุตส่าห์.....ไอกันมันแย่!...  
"เออ...คนอังกฤษที่ไหนจะตัวดำปิ๊ดปี๋...แถมติดพูดเหน่ออย่างนี้ละ" กันยอมแพ้...แถไม่ไป...พลาดจริงๆ..โธ่ๆๆๆๆ...เซ็งตัวเองแล้วก็หมุนตัวลงนั่งปลายเตียง...ริทมองตาม...นานๆทีจะเห็นกันมันเขินบ้าง  
"ไม่ได้เรื่อง.." น้ำเสียงทับถมเพิ่มเติมจากริท..ทำเอากันต้องเงยหน้าขึ้นมองคนใจร้าย...เสียดายอยู่รู้มั้ย?...แต่ว่าไม่ทันที่กันจะได้ว่าอะไรเพิ่ม...กันก็ต้องนั่งนิ่งแล้วทำอะไรไม่ถูก

เมื่ออยู่ดีๆริทก็เดินมาใกล้แล้วโน้มตัวลงมาหาเสียเอง....ริมฝีปากนุ่มที่แนบลงมาปิดทำเอาหัวใจเจ้ากรรมแทบจะหยุดเต้นทันที...

สัมผัสเพียงน้อยนิดก็นำมาได้ซึ่งความหวานละมุนในใจ...อุณหภูมิร่างกายดูว่าจะสูงขึ้นแบบควบคุมไม่ได้...

จุมพิตที่ไม่ได้มีอะไรลึกซึ้ง...Friend kiss แค่ที่ริมฝีปาก...ทำเอาเดอะสตาร์คนล่าสุดอย่างกันตายอย่างสงบเลยทีเดียว!  
เวลาผ่านไปดูเหมือนจะเนิ่นนาน...กว่าริทจะเป็นฝ่ายถอยออกมา...ถามว่าริทอายมั้ย...ก็ต้องตอบว่าอายมาก...แต่...ไอการที่ไปยืนหลับตาแล้วไอกันมันไม่ยอมทำอะไรมันน่าอายยิ่งกว่า...ทั้งหมดมันผิดที่ไอกัน...ถ้าเมื่อกี้มันไม่พลาดก่อน...ริทก็คงไม่ต้องมาทำอะไรแบบนี้!  
ถอยออกมายืนมองค้อนคนที่นั่งยิ้มแบบเพ้อๆอย่างเสียไม่ได้...ขี้โกงตลอด...เอาเปรียบตลอด...

"ยิ้มอะไร!" หมั่นไส้.....

"คนมีความสุขก็ต้องยิ้มดิ" ริทหน้าแดงมากกกกก...มากที่สุดตั้งแต่ที่กันเคยเห็น

"หยุดเลย...มึง...ไปเก็บของได้แล้ว" ไล่ไปห่างๆ...แต่ตัวเองเป็นฝ่ายหลบหน้าเอง

"เดี๋ยว...เด็กสุพรรณสงสัย...ไปเป็นคนต่างชาติตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่" ดูมัน...ไม่วายดึงแขนริทไว้อีก...กัน...มึงก็รู้ว่ากูอาย...ยังจะมารั้งไว้อีก..

"ก็กูเกิด LA ...เป็นคนอเมริกัน...พอใจยัง" ตอบไปส่งๆ...ถ้ากันมันกล้าจะเป็นอิงริท...ริทก็จะเป็นอเมริกันละว้า...

"มิน่าๆ...เก่งภาษาอังกฤษขนาดได้ท็อปประเทศ" กันไม่วายแซวต่อ...ไม่กลัว...ว่าจะโดนสายตาพิฆาตจากคนตัวเล็ก...

...เผ็ดจริงจริงเลยนะตัวแค่นี้ มันจะร้อนอะไรอย่างงั้น ตัวนิดเดียว  
อย่างกับพริกขี้หนู ปานนั้นเชียว โดนนิดเดียว ทั้งแสบทั้งเผ็ดร้อน

....แต่เผ็ดยังไงยังไงเราก็กิน กินจนลิ้นจะพังจะพอง เราก็กิน   
ใส่ในแกงอะไรลองได้กิน อร่อยจนลิ้นมันเอาไม่อยู่ 

แม่พริกขี้หนู แม่พริกขี้หนู ขอตามไปดู อยากจะรู้ว่าร้อนยังไง   
แม่พริกขี้หนู ยิ่งดูยิ่งร้าย ฉันคงไม่ตาย ยังไงก็เสี่ยงขอชิม......

ชิม?....เท่าที่กันได้ชิม...ก็ไม่เห็นจะเผ็ดเลย...ออกจะหวาน~

...

วันสุดท้ายในบ้านหลังนี้

จะเป็นความทรงจำที่ไม่มีวันลืมเลยจริงๆ^^

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

พิเศษ...

"พี่เก่งๆๆๆ"

"อะไรกัน...เรียกสะเสียงดังเชียว" ว่าที่คุณหมอถามทันที...เจอหน้ากันครั้งแรงหลังออกจากบ้าน...กันมันมีเรื่องอะไรน่าตื่นเต้นขนาดนั้น

แต่กันไม่ตอบด้วยคำพุดแต่เลือกที่จะดีดนิ้วดัง"เป๊าะ"ก่อนจะจัดนิ้วเป็นรูปตัวซี อย่างในโฆษณาโค้ก...หมอเก่งมองมือน้องชายตัวแสบ...มองใบหน้ายิ้มๆ...แล้วมองที่มืออีกรอบ....

"จริงดิ?" เก่งย้อนถามแล้วดีดนิ้วบ้าง...C ที่ไม่ได้หมายถึง Coke

"ถูกต้องแล้วคร้าบบบบ" ทำท่าเลียนแบบรายการเสียด้วย...ท่าทางกันจะมีความสุขมาก

"ไม่น่าเชื่อว่าอย่างกันจะกล้า" พี่เก่งยังอดแปลกใจไม่ได้...ดูยังไงกันก็ไม่น่าใช่คนที่จะทำได้..

"กันสะอย่าง" ทันทีที่พูดจบก็มีของขว้างเฉี่ยวหัวไปทันที...พอมองไปทางต้นทางก็เห็นริทยืนเขม่นอยู่...

"กูรู้นะเว้ยไอกัน" พี่เก่งขำกร๊ากจนตัวงอ...ยิ่งเห็นว่าริทหน้าแดง..ยิ่งเป็นเครื่องยืนยันที่กันมันพูด

"รู้อะไร?...กันแค่บอกพี่เก่งว่ากันชอบกินโค้ก"

"มึงอย่ามาเนียนแถ...อย่างมึงก็ได้กินแต่เส้นหนมจีน" เส้นขนมจีน...ไม่มีน้ำยา...หลอกด่าอีกละ....

"คร้าบริท...กันไม่ลืมบอกพี่เก่งหรอกหน่า...ว่า Coke ที่ชอบกิน...มันของริท..." 

"ไอ้กันนนนน...." ริทด่าไม่ออกแต่เริ่มวิ่งไล่เตะไอกันมันแทน...แต่ตัวพ่อก็สับขาไว...วิ่งหนีไปก่อนหน้าแล้ว...

...

ริทกับกัน...พบกันทีไรก็เรื่องใหญ่...

เธอกันฉันอันที่จริงเราก็มีหัวใจให้กัน..แล้วทำไมเธอกับฉัน คอยขัดกันทุกทีเรื่อยไป...เธอก็เสือฉันก็สิงห์อันที่จริงไม่มีอะไร

รักกันแต่ทำไมเป็นแบบนี้^^

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
